Love Of Another Kind
by FanGirl16
Summary: His red eyes filled with hunger as he stared at the small vein just under his thumb. It throbbed under the bronze flesh begging to be bitten. The blood soothed his thirst with every gulp and yet he wasn't satisfied. Malik's skin paled as the other's fangs lengthened into the vein, lapping up the remaining droplets of life. Thief/Deathshipping and Yaoi. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, FanGirl16 here and this is a new story I'm working on. This is the introduction to Love Of Another Kind, it might be confusing at times but that's the point. To leave you all guessing. I love the supernatural creatures and Yu-Gi-Oh so I thought I'd mash them together. I hope you all enjoy this and please read and review because I love reading the feedback from you. Rated M for later chapters. If you don't like yaoi then please don't read because it will be a waste of your time.

Summary: Malik, Mariku, Ryou and Bakura are four creatures that live amongst humans. They don't know of each others identities and secrets until an unfortunate run in creates chaos yet romance four all four boys. This is Yaoi so if you don't like it then don't read.

Warnings: Small amount of violence and blood.

* * *

Chapter One

His eyes were dark and contained more emotion than even he could recognise. Usually when he was in this form, emotions didn't show clearly in his bright yellow eyes. Emotions and feelings were rare to see in a form such as this, it was mostly because he was most vulnerable to the world. He was stronger than any human could wish to be but he couldn't allow himself to show it, for the weak life forms on this earth would hunt him down and kill him without hesitation. It had happened before but he had managed to escape from his attackers only to be changed into this creature he was now.

The power within him grew throughout the years after getting the hang of his form. It was difficult to maintain with all the strength and power he had but he could easily kill innocents without even realising. At this moment though he had to be extra careful because the emotions were showing within his eyes. Usually when this happened he would block them from the world and even himself to hide him from the humans. But today seemed difficult, his intuition and sensitive senses told him that today would be like no other. That something would change in his life, whether it is good or bad he didn't know. For now he was determined to get his emotions under control.

His yellow eyes glowed with anger and confusion just like his human form but in this body now his feelings were intensified and stronger which was a very negative thing indeed. It was his weakness, he knew himself that he had anger issues which caused his feelings to run wild. This had resulted in many deaths before by his own hands or more specifically claws. Of course in his position it was a good thing he killed because it gave him a chance to express his anger and let it control him. But it was the creatures that he murdered that were the real reason. At the moment it was his turn to go out into the darkness of the forest and hunt.

The woman before him stood with a smirk placed on her tanned face. Her face was dark and hidden by strands of ebony hair which hung loosely over her icy eyes. She was beautiful but she was cold and only had time for her brothers. The woman was dressed in leather and carried a long wooden stake which rested against her hip along with a short blade. She looked quite intimidating with her body resting on the wooden doorframe and her black hair tied into a ponytail which swung over her shoulder. The woman wasn't the best hunter but she had a reputation for her brutal killings which she lived up to.

A hand was placed nicely on her left hip as her smirk widened which would make any human's blood run cold but not his. He knew her too well to be put off by her looks. Her heart was as black as her hair but she seemed to have a soft spot for him and his brother, she was his sister after all. He looked up at her and growled deeply letting it echo off the walls around them. The woman stepped back slightly and that smirk vanished from her features.

He couldn't help but grin, letting his saliva dribble from his mouth with the taste of blood in his mouth. Of course when killing he never ate the victims because they were poisonous to him if swallowed but that never prevented him from ripping their throats out with his teeth. Those bloody, yellowish teeth were bared as another growl erupted from his furry lips. He could feel and smell the woman's fear radiating off her tanned body though it was a good job she was scared. He would never hurt her on purpose because they were family but it didn't stop him from having a little fun.

"Will you stop playing around and do your job" She hissed at him with annoyance. She stood her ground but kept her crystal blue eyes on him. "Its almost morning and those beasts won't be out then" he rolled his eyes and prodded out into the cold air on all fours. His sharp claws embedded in the soft grass beneath him.

He sighed letting the breeze run through his fur, tangling the dark hair in its clutches. He closed his eyes briefly before raising onto his back legs and pushing himself up with a growl. His fur blew against him as his eyes blocked away the anger and changed back to their natural violet. He stood with his back turned to his sister as the dark fur sank back into his tanned skin leaving only sandy locks to fall over his bare shoulders. The woman watched amused to see the brother she loved standing before her again. He was handsome and in his human form with bare tanned skin with a few golden jewellery attached. His eyes were a beautiful shade of violet which were rimmed with black kohl to protect his eyes. Golden hair hung around his face, hiding it in the shadows but she knew full well that something bothered him but she didn't press on the subject.

She watched him stride towards the trees which lined their home but called him back suddenly. "Malik!"

The boy glanced over his shoulder without stopping. He knew that whatever the woman said he would easily hear it thanks to his advanced hearing. "You might want to work on your emotions. They're showing again" she smiled at the Egyptian boy's back. "Go kill some bloodsuckers"

Malik laughed cruelly at the darkness and pulled from his waist a long and deadly blade. He nodded at the woman and smirked, a tint of venom in his violet eyes. "Ishizu"

Ishizu watched her brother descend into the darkness with a smirk playing at her lips. She couldn't wait until she saw Malik stride back into her arms with the blood of their enemies on his hands.

* * *

The taste was so desirable. It was salty he must admit but nevertheless it was mouth watering. He loved the way the creamy substance melted down his throat as he sucked roughly at the skin. He did prefer sweet tastes rather than salty because it tended to refresh his throat and tongue. The crimson liquid was like water but actually had a taste to it which satisfied him. When he first tried the delicacy it hadn't tasted of anything but that was probably because he was almost dead and his taste buds weren't working at the time. Though the texture was just as good but once you taste the red water it is addictive and impossible to ignore.

The creature that fed now had managed to control the urges of bloodlust but on occasion his demon side would take over and drain the human of its precious liquid. The creature relaxed when he was sure he had drained the life from the pathetic human in his arms though the problem with destroying a human's life force was disposing of it afterwards. That was the part he hated most but he supposed it was worth the hassle after drinking all the blood from the human's limp body. The creature of the night flicked his ghostly white hair from his face and removed his fangs from the lifeless girl's neck. The vampire often fed from women because their blood tended to be the sweetest though this girl had tasted salty which usually meant she was a bad person.

The vampire hauled the body over his shoulder effortlessly making sure his fangs were safely hidden in his gums. After feeding the creature always hid the bodies behind dumpsters in alleyways or in the lake so as not to be found easily. If they had been found then the vampire would be long gone though no one would guess a vampire because he would close the wound with his saliva. This would prevent anyone from predicting a vampire had caused death to an innocent besides humans didn't believe in such nonsense.

The nearest place to hide the human was in an alleyway near them. The vampire was always careful when drinking from a victim making sure not to spill a drop of blood or else people will get suspicious and ask questions. He also didn't attack a group of humans though he would be able to kill every human in that group with no problems but the more that go missing the more families will come looking. Of course he had learned from experience and he was extremely careful not to make the same mistake. That night he had had to leave town being chased by slayers and villagers with stakes and torches.

The vampire shivered at the thought. He dropped the girl behind a dumpster in the darkness of the alley and licked delicately along the puncture wounds in her jugular. The wounds bubbled slightly as the saliva buried itself within her flesh. It almost looked like acid irritating her skin. The pale skin around the wounds slowly began to pull closed leaving nothing except a few dribbles of saliva where the cuts used to be. The vampire ran a cold pale finger over the girl's neck where her jugular was. It was empty of blood and her pulse was undetectable. The creature grinned showing his fangs to the world.

He rose to his feet letting the lifeless body fall back against the stony wall behind her. The vampire lived in a small apartment just across the alleyway. Why he chose to hunt so close to his home he'll never know. Usually when he hunted it was at least a few miles away from his home but he didn't really feel like running tonight. The police would find her in the morning anyway and he would be gone. The vampire had a school to go to in the morning so that he could spy on the humans some more and find a nice juicy meal. He only hoped the sun wouldn't come out. He wasn't immune to the sun but he could still set foot in it though he would burn easily.

Suddenly a noise came from across from him knocking him away from his thoughts. It was a human, he could tell by the scent and he could smell the irresistible crimson liquid running through its veins. The vampire glared evilly at a man stumbling towards him with fearful eyes. The man looked drunk but the creature couldn't smell alcohol on the human but since the man was coming his way willingly it wouldn't hurt to have a little snack before heading home. The vampire stared down the man who now noticed the demon before him. The human stumbled back a few steps watching the pale, white haired vampire stroll towards him painfully slow. His eyes gleamed with anger revealing his fangs in a smirk. It was quite amusing to watch the human tremble. The vampire's eyes were crimson which matched the colour of the dried blood trickling on his fangs.

"Wh…who are you?" The man stuttered nervously as he backed away from the vampire with an accusing finger pointing at the creature. Said creature merely laughed. The booming laughter bounced off the dark walls and into the human's ears.

The vampire raised his head looking down at the human who was suddenly pressed up against the wall with the vampire's cold body trapping any escape. "Bakura" was the only word the vampire uttered before plunging his sharp weapons into the helpless human's flesh.

* * *

A dark, tanned figure raised a strong muscular hand until it hovered over the alarm clock on his desk. The neon flashing numbers on the clock read 8:00 am as it let out a painfully loud screech. The man's hand came down with such force that when it collided with the clock it destroyed it. The clock let out a whine just as it split into pieces under the tan hand. The man smirked into the pillow with his deep violet eyes closed tightly so that the sun wouldn't blind him from his glass window. Soft white feathers tangled themselves in his spiked, sandy hair after a night's battle with a pillow. The tanned man wore only his boxers but most of his skin was hidden below the blanket of his double bed.

He didn't want to get up and go to school because he didn't do any work when he was there anyway but he knew his best friend would kill him for not going. And he knew that his best friend could though he himself could easily kill a human or demon like himself. He had a few times but at the moment he didn't have time or interest in killing. Of course he would if his friend was off killing too which he usually was.

The man groaned heavily and sat up dusting the white feathers from his hair. He then arched his tan back and released his dark, feathery wings spreading them wide into the room. The wings were very sensitive and fragile so they could easily be snapped and that could cause a whole lot of pain. He had never experienced that type of pain before because he had never been stupid enough to let another demon grab his wings. They were his only protection if he needed it that is.

He noticed that his room was dark with only a few rays of sunlight hitting him but he didn't mind it. He also noticed that his room was a complete and utter mess. What had happened last night? He knew he had dangerous mood swings which often resulted in violence but he didn't remember vandalising his room. Besides the pillow. The demon growled and pulled himself from the blankets so that he could have a better look at his room. It wasn't a big room but it was spacious but now his clothes had been tossed and ripped and lay haphazardly around the room. A few pieces of paper and feathers floated around the dark room. The Egyptian rolled his eyes and growled furiously at the empty room.

The man stopped himself when he heard a chuckle coming from the dark corner of the room by the window. Even the darkness was laughing at him. The demon gave the corner a death glare as he picked up some of the clothes which were completely shredded. He didn't have a lot of clothes and damn if he was going to waist his money on buying clothes. It's not like he went anywhere anyway. Another chuckle came from the corner and the creature couldn't stop himself from throwing a nearby book at the noise. The laughter stopped suddenly when the book managed to hit the darkness.

The man grunted and continued tidying his floor. When he had picked up all the clothes and threw the remainder of fabrics in the bin he turned to find a neat piece of paper on his bed. Funny. He had never seen that note on his bed before. The man shrugged and unfolded the note to find words sprawled in fancy writing over the paper.

_Mariku,_

_Will you hurry up and get dressed because I have not got all day._

Mariku almost laughed. Of course he would say something so absurd. A vampire had all day and all lifetime to wait but how did his friend know that he needed to get dressed? Mariku's violet eyes narrowed in suspicion. He read the rest of the note quickly.

_And that fucking hurt. Why the hell would you throw a bloody book at me?_

_Bakura._

Mariku smirked. Of course Bakura would be in here watching him. Mariku screwed the paper into a ball and chucked it over his shoulder where he was sure his friend was hiding. He was correct as he heard the ball being scrunched up even more in the clutches of the white haired vampire. Bakura stepped out behind Mariku with a toothy grin showing his long fangs. He dropped the paper ball to the ground and approached his demon friend from the shadows.

"I might have known you'd be here" Mariku said without turning round to face the vampire.

"Well someone needed to come and remind you that we have school" Bakura grinned, his eyes flashing crimson in the darkness.

Mariku chuckled and turned his tanned body so that he could look his friend in his crimson eyes only to find that the vampire had wrapped his strong, pale arms around Mariku's waist. The demon was surprised at all at this gesture. Bakura often decided to touch his friend in this way though to him it didn't mean anything. Mariku didn't mind at all, of course he felt an attraction towards the mysterious vampire but that was probably because Bakura used an incredibly strong scent which attracted many humans and non humans to him. This was used as a mating device which made it easier to lure victims in.

The scent was an irresistible substance which captivated Mariku's senses but luckily he was strong enough to ignore his hormones when the vampire was around. There were rare humans and creatures which could block the scent therefore not feel any sexual need towards Bakura. But this was near impossible for the students in Domino high school who were merely walking blood bags to feed upon. Mariku drank blood also but the desire for it was no where near the level as Bakura's. also it wasn't to appealing and that's why Mariku ate the normal human food which was satisfying enough. Because of this the vampire before him was repulsed by Mariku's choice of food but didn't pry. More blood for himself.

Bakura tightened his grip around the tanned demon's waist. The vampire smirked up at Mariku who had yet to look away but instead his violet eyes widened slightly as Bakura sexually moved in closer so that their noses almost touched. Bakura purred quietly and Mariku could feel the warm breath of the vampire lingering on his throat.

"Why won't you live with me, Mariku?"

The demon rolled his eyes and pushed Bakura playfully away, unhooking the pale hands from around his waist. This was a daily routine of theirs though Bakura didn't usually touch Mariku in that way. He simply asked the question. Mariku never really wanted to live with a vampire especially one that was stubborn, short tempered, arrogant and sprayed his scent everywhere. He didn't think he would be able to put up with his hormones every time the aroma entered his nostrils. Mariku also respected his privacy but it was also the idea of waking up with bite marks on his neck from the previous night.

"I am a demon and you a vampire, end of"

Bakura narrowed his eyes suspiciously and his smirk widened. "That's not a reason" The vampire turned and strolled towards the balcony where he usually waited for Mariku to dress every morning.

"It's the only reason I have" Mariku lied crossing his arms over his bare chest. If Bakura was to know that his scent was the reason Mariku's hormones drove him crazy then he would surely take advantage of it. Of course the demon wasn't bothered about it but it would be strange fucking Bakura or more precisely Bakura fucking him.

The vampire chuckled and threw open the maroon, silk curtains which hung loosely around the open glass doors. Bakura flitted out into the blinding sunlight and rested his body forward over the balcony railings. "Hurry up and get dressed or I might just have to come over there and do it for you" Bakura didn't have to even look at Mariku for the demon to know he was smirking.

Mariku knew the vampire was serious so he obeyed. The demon flexed his wings once more, letting some of the black feathers flutter to the floor before tucking them neatly against his back. He slipped on a clean black vest over the wings which hid them from sight then pulled on a dark pair of trousers which rested low on his hips revealing a string of tanned, muscular skin. Bakura watched amused as Mariku then pulled on a leather jacket which contained two narrow slits on the back. There was a small ripping sound from the vest Mariku wore and then the rays of light were blocked by the magnificent ebony wings.

The demon walked up beside his friend and rested an arm on the railing. "You know this is the twentieth vest I've ripped in a month" Mariku scowled at the smirking vampire. "Why do I have to take you to school for? Can't we just meet up at the gates like any normal people?" the feathery wings spread out violently sending a gust of wind heading in the opposite direction.

"Yes but we aren't normal are we?" Bakura laughed moving in close again. He wrapped his arms around the tanned neck and tucked his head into the crook. The vampire's frozen lips were only inches from Mariku's ear. The demon locked his own arms around his friend's waist. From afar it would look like the two men were in a warm embrace.

"Again why do I have to take you? You're the one with unnatural speed so why do you need a lift?" Mariku mumbled as he allowed the cool morning breeze to tickle under his feathers. If he were human he would have shuddered from the cold.

"I need flying lessons" Bakura murmured seductively into the demon's ear. If Mariku were human he would have shuddered from arousal. He let the poor excuse pass and let their demonic bodies lift from the safety of the balcony to the cold but refreshing air of the dawn.

* * *

The young pale skinned boy brushed through the already neat white hair for the fifth time that morning. It was a daily routine. He had already dressed accordingly in a plain white t-shirt and rested his milky jeans low on his hips. If it weren't for the golden necklace and dark coloured trainers he wore there was no doubt humans would mistake him for a ghost. Though he had died once before but this life was a blessing for him. The boy placed the soft brush back down in its place on the dresser and smiled angelically at his reflection in the extremely clean mirror. His face was pale but there was a slight tint of pink hidden on his cheekbones. The soft, pleasant brown eyes stared back at him with excitement though he didn't know why. Maybe something unexpected would happen today.

The boy then traced along under his eyes where a neat layer of kohl outlined his milky brown eyes. Suddenly he winced at the touch because a fading bruise stood out just under his left eye where a local bully had landed his fist. It didn't hurt as much as used to but it had only been a few days since the incident. He sighed and carefully stroked under his left feathery wing. Luckily none of the silky, white feathers had been plucked out during the fight. The boy hated violence. Nothing was ever solved because of it and it only resulted in unfortunates getting hurt. The boy knew though if he needed to use it then he would whether it be self defence or to protect a loved one.

"Ryou! Are you in there?" A timid voice came from behind the wooden door.

"Yes, in here" Ryou answered quickly ruffling his feathers so that any stray ones would gracefully fall to the carpet. At that moment a small boy quietly slid the door open to reveal himself. The teen was much shorter than any other average male at his age. He had large glassy, purple eyes which shone in the morning glow. His hair was sharp and pointed which in result stuck up in every direction. It was tri coloured with black, red and blonde clashed in a unique style. He watched Ryou with interest as the pale boy tucked away his wings so that they were hidden from the world. "I'm ready, Yugi" Ryou smiled.

"Not quite" Yugi giggled. Ryou raised his eyebrow in curiosity as the younger boy moved forward and reached up on his tip toes to collect the shining object from above Ryou's head. When Yugi grasped the ring he plucked it from its place and handed it to his friend. Ryou stared inquisitively at the halo in his fingers and blushed. He always forgot to hide that. The ring's glow dulled until its light had gone completely. Ryou then placed it into his dresser draw under some socks so that no human would find it except for Yugi of course.

Yugi led the way out of Ryou's house where they had both spent the night and walked down the street together towards Domino high school. "How's your eye?" Yugi asked worriedly. He cautiously raised his hand up and used his index finger to stroke tenderly on the bruise.

"Same as usual" Ryou shrugged but smiled reassuringly at the short boy. Yugi pulled his hand away from the bump and returned the smile. The rest of the walk was a comfortable silence. Ryou wasn't much of a conversation starter so he usually allowed his friend to ask something out of curiosity. Well being friends with an angel did result in a lot of questions. But for once there was no conversation which resulted in a comfortable silence. Ryou was rather grateful because the questions seemed to get irritating after a while especially when Ryou wasn't too sure of the answers himself.

When the two boys managed to arrive just on time at the school they walked in time with the other at a steady pace. "So how's Yami?" Ryou asked quietly. He thought it polite to ask since Yami had been off school for awhile and Yugi and Yami's relationship seemed to building.

Ryou didn't miss the blush that lit up his face as the teen turned away. "Umm. He's fine"

Ryou stared at his friend quizzically but didn't say anything else. Ryou had a feeling that Yugi was hiding something but he respected the boy's privacy so said nothing more.

The two teenagers had nearly every class together so it wouldn't really take that long until Yugi finally snapped. He could never really keep a secret. Ryou followed Yugi into their first class which was history. Both boys sat at their own desks beside each other. Not long after a group of friendly students joined Ryou and Yugi in a conversation though the angel didn't participate. He often sat in his chair with his head in his hands like now and stared across the classroom at a particular desk. The man sitting there never paid Ryou any attention. In fact he never even looked his way and today wasn't going to be any different.

Ryou didn't know what it was about this teenager that had caught his eye. Whether it was the strong tanned muscles under the familiar leather jacket or the long blonde hair that stood out in spikes. Or if it was his harsh deep violet eyes which always had a menacing look about them. Whatever it was there was something different about him that Ryou couldn't put his finger on. Ryou sighed. If only he could put his finger on the man's skin, to feel every muscle flex under his touch.

Ryou knew he couldn't though. It was forbidden for an angel to love or even touch anyone but a creature of his own kind. The boy rested his head further into his hands and fluttered his itchy, feathery wings in agitation. It was then that the Egyptian looked up from his text book to meet the angel's wide brown ones. The beautiful violet eyes were cruel but alluring which captivated Ryou even more. It was the first time that the man had looked in Ryou's direction. Those eyes were a deep pool of anger but when the angel should be frightened he couldn't find it in himself to look away. Ryou felt heat rise up to his cheeks resulting in a very embarrassing blush so he scolded himself mentally and tore his eyes away first. Ryou could still feel the man's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head so to distract himself he turned his seat around to look as if he was talking to the humans.

But all he could think of was one name that echoed throughout his mind. Mariku.

* * *

Okay so that is my first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and an update will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. So this is the second chapter. Hope you all like it. Thankyou for reviews and I am really pleased with how this chapter turned out.

As requested by **LadySunami** I have changed Yami Marik's name to Mariku because I see that the two names are too similar.

Also thank you for your honest reviews again, my friend, **Miss Macabre Grey** for your support and correcting any mistakes which I will work on.

Warnings: Violence and blood

* * *

Chapter Two

Mariku sat at his desk as normal with a large, heavy textbook lying in front of his line of sight. When given the books that are good use for the lessons Mariku merely leans his elbows on the hard cover to prop up his heavy head. He didn't see the point in working, especially at school. Why learn when the students could be at home with friends or shoplifting from the local store. Well that's what Bakura would do anyway. Bakura was always a good thief. He usually had the time to teach Mariku a thing or two though now Bakura spent most of his time feeding when clearly he didn't need to. The vampire always said it was to pass the time but Mariku knew better, it was just so he could get away from the demon and spend time independently which was understandable. Mariku was never really much company anyway. He himself spent all his time by himself that is until he met Bakura which was about thirty years back but now his friend was growing distant from him.

Mariku shifted in his seat and was aware that two curious eyes were watching him intently but didn't mind too much. He was used to humans staring at him, its quite uncomfortable actually because it feels like the puny humans know the secrets that creatures walk among them. Mariku also knew that the two chocolate brown eyes were a common thing. The boy who owned them usually spent his lesson times staring at Mariku though he never did know that boy's name. And it wasn't Bakura though both males looked exactly alike. Except Bakura was an asshole and would like most to jump on the nearest human and drink them dry. Mariku rolled his eyes but made sure not to look at the inquisitive human. That would be the last thing he wanted, to give another pathetic life form his attention. Mariku was glad that he had never actually looked this person in the eyes before or even at him.

Mariku had only really noticed some of the boy's features because he had accidentally caught a glimpse of him changing in the locker rooms in the mirror. After that incident he had blocked the images from his mind because it only reminded him of Bakura. Mariku heard a sigh coming from the opposite direction. Maybe he could have a little look, no. If he looked now it would only be an open invitation for the boy to come over and talk. But then again Mariku could just ignore him or tell him to piss off which worked with all the other humans. Mariku's ears pricked up when he heard a familiar sound. But it was coming from that Bakura look alike. It was the sound of ruffling wings. Mariku turned his head at the sound just to make sure his hearing was correct. The demon's violet eyes met milky brown. The short boy was pale but his skin looked so soft and silky. What would feel like under his own touch. No, no. how could he think something like that?

Mariku narrowed his eyes at the beautiful boy who sat with his head in his hands much like himself. The boy was too quiet it didn't seem like he was breathing. Maybe Mariku should look away but then he wouldn't be able to admire the pure white hair that was flattened neatly against his shoulders. The human was beautiful, yes but Mariku would never say that aloud even if he was forced. The brown eyes looked sad and a bit worried, but why? Was he scared of the demon who glared straight into his soul? It seemed a possibility though every human in the school was the same, they all feared him. So why was this male so interested in him? Could he sense that he wasn't human?

Suddenly the white haired teen dropped his gaze and turned roughly in his chair so that he was facing a brown haired girl who Mariku had forgotten the name. The demon knew from experience that the human boy wasn't in the least bit interested in the conversation his group of friends were having. The boy just used it as an excuse to avoid Mariku's confused glance. Said demon shook his head and looked back at the book on his desk which he refused to open. Half way through his staring contest with the dark pages he was interrupted by a firm tap on his muscular shoulder. Mariku tore his eyes away from the book and came face to face with an all too familiar vampire.

"What?" Mariku snarled a bit too aggressively. Bakura smirked and threw his thumb over his shoulder so that it pointed to the large glass window. Mariku followed the thumb's direction and returned Bakura's smirk. The blinding sunlight which had been there only two minutes ago had been hidden by the dark grey clouds. The fluffiness in the sky parted revealing the wet rain drops which fell from the heavens coating the ground with dirty water. The darkness was heaven for Bakura and Mariku. Though the demon didn't really mind the sun he preferred the darkness. Bakura on the other hand despised the light and the glistening rays of sunlight. He burned easily if he was exposed to the heat for too long which was about half an hour but now the giant orb in the sky was hidden by darkness.

The rain was falling heavily now and he tried to contain his laughter when he spotted an unfortunate human running frantically through the school gates. The blonde boy in his lavender hoodie looked absolutely helpless as he ran through the blackness, shaking himself dry from the rain.

Malik squeezed the long sandy locks in his tanned fists so that he could free the watery droplets embedded in the strands. Typical the rain had started just as he changed into his wolf form. Malik often started his day like this but today Ishizu had forced him to take his motorcycle to school which he didn't mind so much. Sometimes though it was faster to travel by wolf. So the boy had parked his vehicle around the back of the school and prodded a few laps around the site. But to his luck it had begun raining which would cause a few problems in the lessons. For one he would be wet but the biggest one would be the smell. In his human form Malik wouldn't smell if he got wet but of course in his other form it would be a different matter.

Malik shrugged it off and hoped that no one would pick up the scent of dog and carried on walking into the school grounds. He wasn't that late but if he had arrived any later he would get detention for sure. He definitely didn't want to stay back tonight not when there were still vampires lurking in the woods. Last night was a good hunting. He had managed to kill three vampires who were also out hunting but of course they weren't that good. Malik had easily jumped the female of the trio and ripped her head from her shoulders before she could even turn around. The second decided to climb a tree further away to escape Malik's claws which made it difficult. The third lended a hand though and stupidly leapt over the wolf only to get pulled into his jaws.

Ishizu then crept up behind the thick trunk and used her famous arrows pierce through the second leech's arm. Malik's sister wasn't much of a shot but the wound seemed useful because the bloodsucker lost his grip on a branch and as a result had its throat ripped out. It had taken all morning just to rid his mouth of the blood and aroma. But vampire hunting was always an exhilarating activity for the Ishtar family. And it seemed there would be many more vampires to die at the claws of Malik tonight. Said vampire hunter arrived outside his first class, history. He groaned in annoyance. Pity the class never taught about the history of vampire hunting. That would be a class he would gladly take though now it was all about the different countries and unimportant shit.

The class wasn't very full like it usually was when Malik finally walked in. it seemed many of the students from this school had been off sick from a virus that was spreading though Malik had no problem with that. For one he had no worries about catching a mere human disease and the problem seemed to be affecting the humans drastically. Because of this the classes were almost empty but that meant it would at least be quiet. His sensitive hearing couldn't stand the annoying noises humans decided to make, even the most smallest and quietest noise was amplified making it irritating and deafening to Malik's ears. He often came home with a headache. He would never have gone to school at all otherwise but his sister had forced him to go. It had been a way to study the human activity and blend in better but also there was a lot of vampires hiding in the city.

Malik carefully looked around the room at the humans. As usual a group of students also known as the friendship gang sat in their chairs together closest to the door. They were talking about the Halloween party that was supposed to take place in the hall where students usually ate. What a boring subject. Malik had no interest in something so absurd. Of course he enjoyed Halloween and scaring unsuspecting humans as they passed him on the streets. Well he just hid in the dark alley near his home and growled in his wolf form when a trick or treater walked past. Yes he indeed loved Halloween but being around too many humans was uncomfortable for Malik. Therefore he would not be attending the party. The shape shifter watched the group laugh at certain bits in their conversation but there was a few students missing. Actually most of the group was missing.

He shrugged to himself, it wasn't his business what the members of that group got up to though Malik was curious to why nearly all that group had gone missing. Surely not all of them had caught the virus. Malik carried on walking past the friendship group towards his seat. He sat at the back of the classroom on his own. He never saw the point in making friends or mixing with other students. They would only end up dead if they got too close. Of course because of his mysterious ways and exotic looks he had many admirers who would constantly stare at him and giggle. The Egyptian just rolled his eyes at the childish crushes and ignored them. Malik removed his light bag from off his right shoulder and rested it against the wooden leg of his desk as he sat down. The Egyptian then placed his head on his palm and closed his eyes in peace. Luckily now that there were not as many students then the noise had dramatically decreased.

All he could really hear was the conversation the others were having and a calm breath coming from his left. It belonged to that popular boy who always sat in the corner with his tanned friend. They always sat together and often talked about what they would be doing after school though for some reason they were both silent. The white haired teen was popular in the school with the girls. Like him he had many admirers. Malik had seen the other boy lead the girls on only to break their hearts or return from a classroom without her. Suddenly the breathing stopped and was replaced with a small sniffing sound. The tanned boy flicked one violet eye open to see the white haired boy sniffing the air sensually.

"What is it?" The strong looking Egyptian, Mariku asked. He had turned from snickering at the window to look at his friend with a long eyebrow raised. The other boy, Bakura, Malik had realised his name was stopped smelling the clean air to glance at Mariku.

"Don't you smell it?" he asked as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Smell what?" Mariku asked, clearly getting irritated with his friend.

"Wet dog" Bakura stated smugly as he crossed his arms. Immediately Malik yanked his other eye open and straightened up awkwardly in his seat. He had been sure that he had rid himself of the smell. He had even poured near enough a whole bottle of aftershave over himself which he always carried in his bag to cover the smell. How could a mere human detect the aroma when Malik hadn't even passed by them? The boy stared in disbelief at the albino before narrowing his eyes. How dare he even say it so casually.

Before Malik could even let a low growl escape his lips Bakura turned his head and the two eyes met. The shape shifter's eyes widened slowly at the sudden movement but remained composed. He had never really paid any attention to the white haired male before. Malik could certainly see why all the girls were drooling over this human. He was definitely handsome even if his skin was so pale. The silky hair hung over his mahogany coloured eyes which only made him look even more attractive. Those eyes though were dark and had tints of crimson in the depths which made them look hard and mysterious. There was only really one word that would describe this creature in every detail possible. Beautiful.

Bakura's expression changed after studying Malik with detail. His eyes softened slightly and one eyebrow rose in mild curiously. It was quite an amusing sight if Malik hadn't been mesmerized by the fanged smirk that quickly made its way onto his lips. The albino's glare had vanished to more of a secretive look as they rolled down and back up, staring at the beauty in front of him. Of course when he had turned from Mariku to look over his shoulder at the boy at the back of the classroom he hadn't expected such an interesting human to be looking back. Bakura had never seen this human properly before. Sure he had seen the boy in the corridors or from a distance but he had never imagined such a creature to be sitting to the right of him.

The shorter male had beautiful blonde locks which hid most of his face but the violet eyes were clear on his bronze face. They glistened like jewels and jewels were very attractive to a thief like him. The vampire could only imagine how the mouth watering liquid that flowed through this human's veins would taste like. The way it would trickle down his own throat and soothe any hunger in him. Bakura's smirk widened for a brief moment as his eyes lingered over the skin of the Egyptian's neck. The vampire thought quickly of how he could sink those fangs into the jugular and suck along the vein, tasting every blood cell that washed through his mouth and against his wet tongue.

Malik watched the other male carefully, his violet eyes roamed Bakura's face as it smirked wider for a moment before the tongue slid from the boy's mouth to lick along his bottom lip. Malik could feel himself shudder under the red eyes gaze. Malik could see the beautiful student's eyes go from a curious glance to a hungry stare, the eyes looked almost a black colour from the lighting in the room. He was tempted to stand from his seat and make his way over but a loud slam pulled him from his fantasies and back to reality. The noise was so loud that Malik would have covered his ears, of course it wasn't that loud only because of the enhanced hearing ability. Nevertheless Malik broke the stares between the two boys to glance rather irritably at the young teacher who had walked in. Malik never did catch her name and didn't really care. He watched the young woman walk over to the front desk quickly; she automatically slammed an armful of papers onto the furniture with some stray worthless paper floating to the floor without her notice.

For the rest of the lesson Malik didn't pay any attention as usual but this time his eyes often ran to the mysterious being sitting to his left. Bakura was also occupying himself by constantly glancing at the exotic male from the corner of his eye. After that teacher had come in he hadn't really been paying attention that is until the boy he was staring at suddenly turned away. It was then that he noticed the annoying human at the front of the class. Now he sat silently listening to the soft breathing of the Egyptian who seemed to be also glancing over at him. The two boys never again in that lesson met each others gaze.

Malik was the first to leave the classroom when the bell rung to indicate break. He wanted to spend a little time with Bakura but knew that it wasn't right. He had managed to avoid other humans for as long as he could remember and it was never a problem. He knew that he could never make friends because of the fact that he was a shape shifter but also a vampire hunter. He couldn't very well get to know a human, they would never understand his predicament but also they would be dead within seconds. Malik could never control his emotions and would easily snap the unfortunate human's neck if they came into striking range. So he had to go, he couldn't stay in this classroom any longer with Bakura or else he would only get hurt. So with that thought in mind Malik fled the room before even the vampire had realised he had gone. The tanned boy noticed as he reached the long corridor that it was deserted and would only make it easier to find him if Bakura decided to follow him which he surely would so he chanced using his inhuman speed to flit down the corridor until he reached the open doors at the end.

Of course Malik did glance over his shoulder when he touched the large doors. Like he had suspected the albino had followed him out into the corridor but he was at the other end and would never be able to catch him now. And as luck would have it Bakura hadn't even spotted Malik yet because he was looking the opposite way so the Egyptian took this chance to quickly but quietly sneak out into the school grounds. Luckily when Malik had slipped the doors closed he noticed that the sun had now reappeared in the sky and shone rays of light on the tiny wet droplets on the floor. Malik liked the sun but he also enjoyed the darkness since he was a dangerous creature and there weren't many monsters that could match up to him so he had nothing to fear.

Malik stepped forward towards the light and raised his head up to the sky with a smile. He loved the warmth of the sun though never really felt it now that he had two forms. The unfortunate thing was that he was always warm, some might think that that was a good thing though Malik didn't really agree. He missed feeling the coldness of winter or the cool breeze on his skin. Of course his skin would go ice cold if he were to ever turn ill or drink from a vampire but that had never happened before though sometimes he wished it would, just so that he could feel something other than warmth.

Suddenly from his right there was a rustling noise. Malik immediately snapped his head back down to look at the bushes where he could clearly see a shadowy figure standing amongst the weeds. The Egyptian raised an inquisitive eyebrow as the figure warily emerged from the safety of the bushes. His head was bowed and his face was partly covered with brown hair but a smirk was placed on his rosy face. The human was much taller than Malik but no where near as stronger. The human approached the shape shifter whilst cracking his strong knuckles. Malik knew straight away what this bully wanted but it seemed that this pathetic being was fucking with the wrong person. The larger man crouched slightly with the smirk still playing at his lips.

"Hey kid" Malik's eye twitched. No one called him a 'kid' and got away with it. "Seems you're not quite familiar with the rules here"

Malik smirked as he crossed his bronze arms "Enlighten me"

"Smart aint ya? But not smart enough I'm afraid" The man laughed as he took a step closer, his hand unconsciously turning into a muscular fist.

"I'm a fast learner" Malik replied simply. With that the larger male lunged forward with enough force to knock a normal person out right there, but Malik wasn't a normal person. Using his inhuman speed once more he dodged the oncoming fist easily. He stood a few centimetres away from the bully then with a bored expression as he waited patiently for the other to realise that he had missed. "You're going to have to try better than that" Malik chuckled when the man looked around and noticed the Egyptian standing beside him with a sly smile. He growled loudly at the tanned boy as he turned again to try and land a blow to Malik's jaw only to miss again. The blonde could tell that the other was becoming frustrated with this little game so he quickly caught the strong fist that had been thrown at him. The brown haired man's emerald eyes widened in horror as Malik squeezed painfully tight on the fist, digging his sharp nails into the skin. The man cried in pain as the grip only tightened to the point where there was a low crack. He watched as his opponent's violet eyes narrowed up at him until all purple had dissolved into a bright yellow.

Malik could feel his emotions running wild again but he didn't care. How dare someone come up to _him_ and pick a fight. _Him _of all people in this damn school! He was aware that his sight had become a strange colour which often happened when his eyes turned their yellowy colour. It was as if a filter had been placed in front of his eyes. The shape shifter loosened his grip slightly but kept a fanged smirk on his face which only made the bully more nervous than he already was. Malik then bent the man's arm backwards until another snap was heard along with a cry of pure agony. He was now aware that the brown haired human's hand along with his arm was broken but that wasn't satisfying enough. He wanted more pain so he released the man's fist to hang limply at his side and ran past him spreading his long talons until they scratched deeply into the flesh of the other arm. The bully winced in pain until he knew he had no energy left so he dropped to his knees helplessly. Malik smirked evilly down at his victim in triumph but knew if he killed him now then it would only raise suspicion. Instead he slammed his own fist into the side of the bully's head enough to only knock him out.

Now though there was no proof there had actually been a fight or struggle and if he was found then it would only make things more problematic so Malik began to punch himself hard. These would cause bruises to form which would be enough evidence. If the two were found it would be a bit strange if the bully had a broken arm and hand but also a huge scratch on his arm and Malik came out of it with nothing. So he had to make the fight a bit more believable so after he had finished punching himself he began kicking the unconscious figure on the ground. That was until a woman came waltzing out through the doors of the school.

"Mr Ishtar!" She screeched when she saw the bloody mess on the floor and a blonde haired boy abusing it. The teacher who had just taught the history lesson which Malik had had to endure ran up to him with a worried expression and teary eyes. Honestly, these humans were pathetic. Ra, lady he isn't dead. "Go straight to the head master's office immediately" she ordered whilst pointing towards the school doors. Malik sighed irritably but did as she said. It's not like he had anything better to do. The Egyptian carefully opened the doors and looked over his shoulder to see the teacher running in his direction until she actually pushed past him and headed to the nurse's office. The bully hadn't even been touched he noticed as he walked back inside leaving the victim lying in the sun. Wasn't it a bit dangerous to leave an unconscious human unattended? Malik smirked as he made his way through the long corridor to the head master's office.

* * *

Bakura sighed frustrated for the umpteenth time as he and Mariku strode down the corridor leading outside. The demon had noticed his friend's frustration as they left the classroom for break though he had no clue why. Surely that wet dog smell didn't bother him that much but he wasn't sure how bad it had been because he wasn't able to smell anything. Mariku slowly turned to the vampire and raised an eyebrow at Bakura's bowed head.

"What is it?" Mariku asked finally. He had never asked about it before but the sighing was really starting to piss him off. Bakura didn't turn his head but at least he didn't sigh again.

"I don't know" Bakura admitted still not looking at the demon.

"It wasn't that wet dog smell was it?"

Bakura looked up then and stared at his friend taken aback. He then laughed at Mariku's suggestion. "No"

"Then what? Nothing has ever bothered you this much, not even me" And it was true. Bakura was always the strong type and was never surprised, scared, helpless or bothered about anything. Mariku had to admit that he was quite jealous of that fact. But even he didn't seem to bother the vampire.

"I'm hungry" Bakura stated quickly.

"You're always hungry" Mariku laughed but that did explain the uneasiness that Bakura was portraying.

"No. I'm hungry in a different way" Mariku stared wide eyed at Bakura who's crimson eyes were now a blank ebony colour indicating the thirst.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I want someone's blood desperately but I don't want it" The vampire replied breaking eye contact and trying to compose himself. He did want to drink that boy's blood but he felt…protective of it also. He wanted it to himself though he didn't want to drain the human's blood either. Dare he say it, he was confused but the only option really was to kill the boy so that he wouldn't plague the vampire's mind constantly. But there was always something stopping him from doing that task. Even when the Egyptian had fled the classroom Bakura had decided to lure the boy with his scent outside and kill him on the spot but when he tried to follow the boy he had vanished. The beautiful nameless boy.

Mariku watched Bakura carefully. The vampire was deep in thought and seemed confused. What was going on with him today?

"Who is this someone? Because it better not be me" the demon asked but there was no answer from the vampire. Bakura didn't even catch the question or even realised that his friend had spoken because he was so deep in thought. But he was bought back to reality when a smell hit him hard. The aroma was mouth watering and Bakura was sure that some saliva was dribbling from his lips. The pale head snapped up in an instant and fixed his eyes on the doors down the corridor. Blood. He could smell blood. Mariku's eyes never left Bakura's figure that seemed to be shaking with excitement. Then the smell suddenly hit his nose also. It wasn't as strong as his friend's but he recognised it to be blood. Bakura then raced down the deserted corridor licking his lips unconsciously as he reached the doors and forced them apart to reveal the sun. The vampire hissed at the blinding rays and pulled his arm up to shield his eyes as a reflex.

A few seconds later Mariku stood behind Bakura and chuckled at the vamp. "Eager aren't we?"

Bakura hissed again but lowered his arm, squinting his eyes instead and pulling the jacket he wore more around himself. He could already feel the light burning his skin but he had at least another twenty five minutes left to feed. He grinned slyly at the idea and at that moment he noticed a large figure lying unconscious on the floor in front of them. He immediately let his legs guide him to the man who was lying in a pool of his own delicious blood. Mariku followed close behind but stood beside the figure and examined the bruises and scratches on his skin. He also noticed that one of the arms was bent at an odd angle which could only mean that it was broken. Mariku shifted slightly as Bakura bent down on one knee to study the bloodied arm in detail.

"Whoever did this did a pretty good job. I think I'd like to meet this bastard" Mariku praised brushing a long finger over a rather dark bruise.

Bakura smirked but kept his dark eyes on the food. "Me too" With that the vampire bent forward and let his sharp fangs bury themselves in the man's soft flesh. His fangs had sunk in the large scratch wounds on his victim's arm so that the blood wouldn't be wasted. Immediately the dark crimson liquid burst into Bakura's mouth leaving a creamy aftertaste lingering on his tongue. The blood was so delicious and he just found himself wanting even more. Suddenly the albino felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder urgently but he couldn't very well stop his meal now. So the vampire continued sucking desperately.

"Bakura someone's coming!" he heard Mariku hiss but the delicacy offered to him was too great to just give up. He would have to thank whoever did this. The hand on his shoulder gripped tighter and shuck violently, trying to force his body off his victim. Suddenly the sight before him changed. He was no longer seeing the pale arm in his grip, it was now a bronze neck that the fangs were plunged into. At first he thought it was Mariku but the scent was entirely different. It was sweet and tasted much better than any other blood he had tasted. Bakura loosened his grip slightly but kept sucking until his eyes met another pair that were gazing blankly at him. Blonde sandy hair hung to one side to reveal a pale face with two violet eyes pleading him to let go. Bakura immediately relaxed his hands and drew back from the body which was now back to the brown haired man. Mariku stared worriedly at his friend and quickly wiped his sleeve over Bakura's bloody chin. There was still crimson trails but they had only smudged.

"Touzoku, Isshtar!" A large looking teacher screamed at the couple who were lent over an unconscious student. Bakura stood up facing the teacher. The man gasped at the sight but quickly narrowed his icy eyes and pointed to the door. "Head master's office, now!"

The two boys rolled their eyes but followed the teacher who's name they had forgotten into the building. Bakura wasn't sure if he had killed that student or not but he didn't care. The strange thing was that why had he envisioned that tanned student in his clutches and why had he stopped drinking because of it? Bakura walked alongside his demon friend with a sly smile on his lips. He would have to have a word with this character and soon.

* * *

If your wondering, no I didn't make a spelling mistake on Mariku's surname. I intended on the surname being similar to Malik's because I had no idea what name to give him. I just figured spelling it differently but it could also be said with a slight accent?

Anyway hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again. Sorry for not updating for so long. Thankyou for your reviews **LadySunami **and **Miss Macabre Grey.** I appreciate your honesty, it has helped me a lot.

This chapter has more Ryou so hope you enjoy.

Warning: Blood and a slap over the head for Bakura.

* * *

Chapter Three

Ryou inquisitively watched the blinding rays of sunlight through the clouds above him. The angel had recently decided to come out of the school building to get some fresh air since the rain had finally stopped. It had been an awkward morning really. The group of his friends again ignored him when talking in a conversation. Only Yugi was the one who tried to involve Ryou also but instead the pale boy remained quiet. It was rude of him if he were to just interrupt or join in the conversation when clearly the group of friends didn't want his opinion. For most of the history lesson before the young, pleasant teacher entered the room Ryou had sat simply listening to the other students before him. Even when the teacher had arrived Tea Gardener, a brown haired girl of the group often lent forward over her desk to remark excitedly about the up coming Halloween dance. Yugi had insisted that the two of them go together though Ryou wasn't much for dancing. However he agreed to his short friend's proposal though Ryou was sure that when Yami decided to return that he would take Yugi to the party. Of course the white haired boy didn't mind in the slightest if he was left on his own as usual, in fact he was happy to see the two look-alikes together. There was no denying that the two had gained a special bond.

Ryou supposed it was for the best if the humans left him be. His secret would only be revealed to the others, besides Ryou had accidentally let it slip to Yugi whilst they were in the midst of a conversation. Yugi had been shocked, yes but later he easily recovered and that's when then the questions started. And if he had let it slip once it would be easier to happen again so staying distant from the group was a wise choice. But now he had found himself staring constantly at another student. There was definitely an attraction towards the mysterious Egyptian, Mariku but it would be dangerous to allow the human near him. The angel was incredibly strong if he wished to be but because he hated violence he would not ever make an attack unless of course it was in self defence or to defend a loved one. He could not allow himself to succumb to the beautiful tanned male. Besides Mariku had no interest in him at all, it was clear that when they looked at each other that Mariku sent a death glare his way which only told him leave him alone. Also the muscular student hadn't ever looked at him before. Why would he? Ryou was just a timid little boy who never really spoke to anyone unless it was requested.

The angel sighed but kept his chocolate eyes fixed on the fluffy clouds in the sky. A small breeze blew gently over Ryou's face, brushing the milky hair from his pale face. It was warm and Ryou missed the days when he would spread his feathery wings and fly amongst the clouds. In fact he had forgotten the last time he had actually flew. His wings ached from time to time and seemed heavier than they were resting against his back. He had often thought about flying again but now it was difficult because humans were for some reason more observant and would find it quite strange to see a winged figure flying over their heads. Also Ryou was paranoid of a lot of things which only made the whole situation worse. Anyway it wouldn't hurt him to have another ten years of being flightless. At that moment Ryou was so engrossed in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed the bloody unconscious male resting on the floor in a heap in front of him. Also staring up at the sky didn't help either. The angel suddenly felt a heavy, solid object hook under his foot. Before the boy could even blink he had lost balance of his legs and fell straight onto his hands and knees beside the limp figure. The young boy winced as he raised himself up off the concrete to inspect his palms.

The pale skin had grazed slightly, revealing soft pink flesh. Luckily there was no blood, only small scratches which could easily be treatable. On the other hand though as he looked his body over for any more injuries he noticed that large crimson stains covered his white shirt and knees. Ryou quickly straightened up on his knees and held the hem of his pearly white shirt tightly as he watched the dark markings curiously glisten in the sun. Was he bleeding? He didn't feel pain, though the pain usually comes later but with this amount of blood staining him surely he should feel pain. The angel glanced down to look over his legs to see if anything could be detected that might cause the blood to run but instead he found a student lying on the ground. Ryou recognised this male to be the one who had caused the bruise on his eye. At the sight of the bloody mess Ryou yelped and fell back onto his ass in more red liquid. The pale boy watched the human warily with his eyes wide. Who could have done this? The bully didn't appear to be breathing but that wasn't a surprise with the amount of blood the other had lost. That problem wouldn't be a problem to fix for Ryou however. That was an advantage of being what he was. An angel could easily use its own energy to cure another from anything other than death but this man didn't seem to have died just yet because now that Ryou had got closer he could hear a faint breath. Though did he want to save this human? This man had bullied him throughout his school life. Ryou could have easily won any fight but didn't really have a choice because with one punch he had already been knocked unconscious before he could defend himself.

Wait what did he just think? Of course he should save this being. Yes the student had abused him with a lot of violence and stolen his lunch money many times but he didn't deserve death. No one did. Ryou had suffered the wrath of death once and that was why he had been given the gift of invincibility. Now he had a chance to prevent death to others and save them from the clutches of inevitable death. Though the price to pay was that any angel was forbidden to willingly touch a human or any creature besides his own. Ryou had never once touched anyone willingly. Of course accidentally or being touched by someone else was accepted. As much as he wanted to he could not. He had often dreamed about the feel of another's skin on his own, the warmth, the texture even the scent.

Ryou stared down at the bully who still lay limp in the pool of blood. With a sad smile the angel lent down and left his hands hovering over the man's chest where he imagined the heart would be. Without touching the unconscious student Ryou closed his brown eyes and focused to a dark part of his mind so that he could neither see nor hear his surroundings. His mind went blank as he forced his life energy from his body to transfer to his palms which were still hanging in the air patiently. The injuries didn't seem as fatal as Ryou had thought so only a little amount of energy was needed. The boy slowly let his eyes flicker half open so that he was staring down blankly at the patient. His chocolate eyes were no longer visible and were swallowed up to be as white as his hair. Ryou could feel the energy drawing its way out of him with every breath but could see the wounds closing so that there weren't even scars. It sizzled under the flesh where the broken bones were located and forced the sharp bones to reconnect with a snap. The blood that had leaked from the man's veins remained in a pool under him but the soft sound of breathing indicated that the bully was alive and well, he would just be sleepy and hopefully be unaware of what had happened. The angel withdrew his hands and made sure his eyes were back to their natural colour. He was going to walk away and inform the nurse that a student was in need of treatment but a shaky hand attached itself to Ryou's wrist preventing him from getting up.

The boy stared at the half lidded emerald eyes that were looking back. It was definitely clear that this man was alive but the iron grip on his wrist was beginning to hurt. "Ry…ou?" was a strained voice from below the angel. Before Ryou could reply the bully had already fainted and the grip on Ryou's wrist loosened. Suddenly there was a yelp of surprise from behind Ryou and he quickly turned to find the school nurse along with a large looking man and his history teacher standing over him with a shocked expression on each face. The nurse had both hands clasped over her opened mouth when she spotted who was sitting beside the student in a pool of blood.

"Miss. I found this student unconscious and was on my way to find you" Ryou tried to explain as he slowly stood from his spot and took a step closer to the nurse. Said nurse didn't reply, instead she took a step backwards from the angel whilst shaking her head. Ryou could understand why this woman must be afraid of him. It wasn't a very pleasant sight to find a shy student covered in another student's blood. No Ryou wouldn't find that pleasant at all.

"It's quite alright, child. I saw the culprits who did this and they have been dealt with" The large man said with a smile which didn't seem appropriate in the current situation.

"I discovered that Mr Ishtar from my history class was kicking this youth" The other teacher responded as she moved towards Ryou and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry though he has been found guilty and will suffer a suitable punishment"

Ishtar? That wasn't Mariku was it? Surely a human like Mariku wouldn't cause violence like this. Then again he was a violent person but he would never be capable of causing death.

Would he?

"I found two other students which I found abusing this student which I assumed were the culprits" The man stated calmly, still smiling. Ryou wasn't really paying attention anymore. It was clear that the humans had no idea who had harmed the student. Instead Ryou watched the nurse who had now completely calmed herself and had carefully picked up the bully and began carrying him to the building. The two teachers who had recently been in a conversation began following the nurse back inside the school. Well Ryou was being shoved back inside the school. The young woman removed her arm from around the angel's shoulders suddenly which prevented Ryou from being pushed further down the corridor. As he was about to turn to go to his next lesson the history teacher grabbed his wrist. The same wrist in fact that the bully had grabbed. The pain there was throbbing as the woman's grip tightened.

"I'm sorry but since you were present at the scene I'm afraid you will have to be posted as a witness, therefore you will have to report to the head master's office also" she sighed, clearly she didn't wish for Ryou to go through with this since she knew that this student was behaved and would never cause anyone pain. Yet Ryou couldn't help but tug slightly against the teacher's grasp to no avail.

"But I didn't do anything" He whined but didn't get an answer. Instead the young woman yanked the angel forward roughly until she sped up into a light run with a surprised Ryou stumbling behind.

Malik sat quietly in a soft leather chair which faced a large wooden desk which was cluttered with useless junk. The head master hadn't arrived back from who knows where to continue their conversation so Malik was trying to occupy himself with a piece of paper in the shape of a swan. Obviously this little design had taken a while to be perfected but the Egyptian had never really had the time to appreciate art. He had heard of the paper art of origami and had wanted to try it though by the looks of this detailed demonstration he wouldn't have the patience. It must have been difficult and frustrating to fold each corner perfectly with such a small piece of paper to begin with. Malik did enjoy art before he had been turned into the creature he was now. He had found it enjoyable and Ishizu had told him he was an incredible artist though he didn't think so. Of course Malik loved attention but the flattery he got from his siblings was quite irritating. Besides when they did compliment his work it didn't sound very convincing though Malik didn't give a damn about what they thought.

Now though he didn't have time to continue his art even though he wished he could. The vampire hunting was a distraction really from any of his lifestyle. He thought it was just as enjoyable as art really. Malik also had the emotions to deal with, like if he made a mistake in his work even if it was just a jagged line then his anger with himself would get out of control. That would only result in a destroyed piece of art but also a trashed room and Malik was sure that his siblings couldn't afford to pay for any more furniture he had broken. Malik sighed and placed the swan back on the desk delicately. Being a shape shifter had its advantages though. He was stronger, faster and all his senses were enhanced. Even in his human form he could run faster than human and stronger though not as strong as his wolf form. Malik could also use a deadly bite which could kill any beast he so happened to become enemies with. His saliva could form a toxin that would be injected through his fangs, he rarely ever used that though.

In his human form his senses could pick up the slightest sound, taste, smell and touch. If his emotions were strong then his eyes would change to a yellowy colour which could give away his secret. Also he could form fangs and large claws for a defence mechanism. Malik found from his sister that his blood was deadly to a vampire but that was only in his wolf form. In his human form the cells adapted to his body causing the venom in his blood to subside which didn't make Malik feel too assured. That was one disadvantage. His mood swings were dangerous. Since his emotions were more sensitive and stronger then they could easily show in both forms. That would make him an open book to humans. He also had major anger issues which usually resulted in someone dying. Malik chuckled slightly. It served his victims for getting too close.

From his left there was a shuffling noise outside the door to the office. He knew it wasn't the man he was waiting for because he would have come in straight away rather than hesitate outside. The blind was drawn down the glass window in the door so Malik couldn't make out any features though there were two silhouettes lingering outside. One was shorter than the other and had slightly messy hair and a thin form whereas the other was tall and muscular with hair that spiked in every direction.

"There's someone in there" Bakura stated from outside of the room. He had heard soft breathing from the other side of the door and knew it couldn't belong to the heavy breather which owned the school.

"Of course there is. It's the head master's office" Mariku laughed as he did a quick face palm to annoy his friend.

"You don't think I know that?" Bakura snapped not looking at the demon behind him. The blind seemed to be drawn over the window so nothing could be spotted from inside. Bakura sniffed the air to try and locate a scent but the aroma he detected couldn't be recognised. This sweet almost lemony smell was unique and the vampire had never smelt anything quite like it. He wasn't really surprised that he couldn't picture a face to match this scent since all morning his nostrils were full of that damn wet dog smell.

Mariku chuckled at the other's reaction before shoving him to the side by the shoulder. "Looks like it. So are you knocking?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow but a smirk quickly appeared on his face. "After you" he gestured to the door whilst giving his friend a bow.

"Age before beauty" The demon laughed but made no approach to the door.

"Precisely. You are at least a few hundred years older than I"

"Ugh. You two are so immature" a low voice erupted from behind the two students. Both whirled around to spot the man they had been waiting for. The head master trudged forward between the two males and quickly grabbed the golden door handle before turning back to the creatures. "And what may I do for you gentlemen?"

"As if you need to ask" Bakura replied matter-of-factly. It wasn't the first time the two familiar students had been waiting outside the head master's door. Though this time the situation was slightly different.

"I'm not at all surprised to see you two outside my door but whatever it is that has forced you here again then I'm afraid it will have to wait until I have finished a conversation with another student" The teacher instructed though his voice sounded much sharper than intended. Bakura was surprised with this stroke of luck. How unlucky for the human who was at this moment sitting in the office. Bakura smirked and turned away just as the large looking nameless teacher walked towards them with a scowl on his chubby face. So much for luck.

"I see you both listened to me and found your way on your own to the head master's office" the teacher said smugly when he reached the backs of Bakura and Mariku.

The head master eyed the other teacher with confidence as he addressed him. "Indeed they did though the matter will not be resolved before the seriousness of a situation I am now involved in is under hand."

"I just thought you would like to know of the situation. It seems these two boys were found by me in school grounds hovering over an unconscious student" The head master stared wide eyed at the other teacher before carefully pulling the golden door handle down and slowly opening the door a crack.

"Thank you, Mr Tanaka. Can you two boys please step into my office and wait for me there whilst I sort out what is going on" Bakura couldn't help but roll his eyes but did as he was told and followed his friend past the head master and into the office whilst slamming the door behind him. At first Bakura hadn't noticed the other occupant in the room but now he had seen the boy he had wanted to see now sitting on a leather seat staring at him with large violet eyes. The tanned boy never once blinked at him from where he sat. The boy's slender fingers were stroking a small piece of paper which was folded perfectly in the shape of a swan. Bakura shifted his eyes to watch those fingers intently, observing every movement, every direction in which the bony fingers moved. The student warily removed his hand from its position to rest gently in his lap where it stayed, slowly caressing the skin of his other wrist. Bakura wondered what that skin would feel like under his own touch, wondered if the boy would shiver from the coldness of Bakura's own. From that thought the vampire lifted his crimson eyes from the Egyptian's hands to his neck where a clear vein pulsed violently.

Bakura then wondered how the bronze skin would feel when it was trailed with deadly kisses which would result in the human's death. What would the skin feel like if his sharp fangs sank into the jugular? How would the flesh suddenly rip apart and allow his tongue to lap up any dribbles of blood that seeped out? How would the beautiful red liquid of life taste against his throat as it swirled around his mouth and provided delicacy? Would it drive him as crazy as it did in that hallucination? Would he witness the boy writhe in his grasp as the violet eyes widened in fear? Would Bakura have the strength to let go?

So many questions to his fantasies which hopefully would be answered but for now he had to control his urges to jump upon that blond and drink him dry. Yet there was only Mariku who stood beside him who would be the only witness if that would happen. Besides it would only take a minute while the teachers were outside. It would only take a minute to muffle the startled screams and drain the life of his victim. But why hadn't he done it yet? If it would take only minutes then why hadn't he pounced? It was probably those hypnotising violet eyes which begged to be left alone or was it the desirable bronze skin that looked to beautiful to ruin. He didn't know. Whatever it was Bakura didn't like it. The more he wanted to kill this human, the more he would restrain himself. It was an inward battle that would most likely destroy him. And why was it this boy that had this effect? None of his other victims could break him like this.

Bakura stared hungrily at the appealing river of blood that swam in that one vein. The forbidden blood but that just made the vampire desire it more. The warm liquid throbbing under the flesh, beckoning him forward and take the bait. The vampire hesitantly took a step forward towards his food but immediately stopped when the sweet tanned boy turned his head almost robotically to stare blankly at the wall in front of him. In that swift movement the long strands of blond hair fell over the bare shoulder and blocked the bronze skin of his neck from Bakura's view. That seemed to bring him back from his trance which he was slightly thankful for. It seemed that the lucky human had just delayed his inevitable death however it would come nevertheless.

Malik didn't say anything when Bakura finally stopped staring at him and sat awkwardly beside him on the leather seats. To say he was surprised to see the albino was an understatement. Malik wasn't exactly sure if it was a good or a bad thing that the white haired boy had walked casually into the office. Of course Malik had wanted to see Bakura again and hopefully have a conversation with him but then again he just wanted to be left alone so that he wouldn't harm this human who constantly showed up from nowhere. The Egyptian was aware of Bakura's strange glance that stared almost hungrily at him. But it had turned out quite difficult to turn away. The albino's gaze was mesmerizing and hypnotic, it only made the urge to look away almost impossible. So Malik had stayed where he was carefully watching the boy's eerie movements. Why was Bakura here anyway? Malik had listened to the conversation outside the room with inquisitive ears. He had heard the head master's voice but why would he allow two more students to stroll into his office when they were in the middle of their own private conversation?

Now Malik sat patiently in his seat beside Bakura and he beside Mariku. The two other boys sat quietly taking quick glances around the room whilst Malik stared at the wall behind the wooden desk. It was silent for a few minutes with only the muffles of the teachers outside until Mariku finally turned towards Malik. The blond boy didn't turn from his staring contest with the wall but he could see the other blond from the corner of his eye. Mariku sat back against the leather chair so that he could look at Malik from behind Bakura's back though the vampire shared quick glances with his demon friend.

"So, what are you doing in here? Someone as quiet and isolated as you couldn't have caused any trouble" Mariku assumed whilst cocking his heavy head to the side. Malik's eyes narrowed at the space in the wall. _That's what you think_ he thought but remained silent. He replayed the scene in his head. The way the puny human stared wide eyed at Malik's expression. The cracking of his bones and the terrified screams of agony. Oh how he enjoyed the torture of a guilty, pathetic human. Bakura turned to look at Malik's blank face which hadn't moved from its position. Had he not heard the question/insult? It was likely since Malik seemed to be so deep in his own thoughts. Mariku frowned to Bakura's delight. It was amusing to watch his friend's annoyed face when being ignored, however the demon shrugged and turned back to the vampire. "Hmph. He probably wrote on the table or something"

Bakura snickered only to get a very hard slap across the head. The vampire whirled around to find Malik glaring daggers at the two of them. Bakura could have sworn the boy's eyes had flickered to a yellowy colour but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Shut the fuck up!" Malik roared at the creatures. "How dare you make assumptions about me. You don't know a thing about me and for your information I am not as weak as I look"

"I gathered that" Mariku laughed while pointing at Bakura's throbbing head. Who would have though a human could hit that hard. The vampire growled baring his fangs as he cradled the sensitive spot on his head.

"You little brat! What was that for?!" Bakura snapped. How dare a human lay a finger on him like that?

"What does it look like? No one laughs at me!" Malik snapped back venomously, his hand now in a fist. He knew he was overreacting but his emotions were very sensitive and even the slightest thing could enrage him. And if that happened it was wise to stay away.

"I'll laugh at who I like" Bakura stated with an evil smirk.

Malik could feel the rage burning him and could see now only that retched yellow. This was getting dangerous. If Bakura or Mariku was to see his eye colour rapidly changing then they would know that he wasn't human so Malik squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into his palms to hopefully calm himself.

"You don't want to piss me off" Malik replied through gritted teeth. He was already greatly pissed off but it would be Bakura's death if he was angered anymore than he was.

"Likewise" The vampire replied with a smug grin. Suddenly there was some gasping and struggling from outside the door. The three creatures had no problem hearing it though they didn't recognise the voice. The boys all stared curiously at the door and strained there hearing so that they could hear more. The silhouettes behind the blind were small and both had equally long hair it seemed.

"I wasn't involved! I shouldn't have to do this" A shy, timid voice cried whilst one dark figure struggled to get free of the other's grip on its wrist.

"Please, child. All you need to do is answer a few questions. It's very important" Another voice replied.

"Don't worry you won't be alone in there" The head master's voice was heard as his silhouette came into view. There were a few more gasps and struggles before the large wooden door was forced open and a white figure was thrown violently into the room. Mariku didn't really know what he was doing at that moment but his reflexes worked automatically when he noticed the young boy being flung towards him. The demon spread out his arms just at the right moment to catch whoever it was that had fallen into him. The blond looked down at the small pale body and noticed a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring up at him. The same eyes in fact that he had seen this morning though now these brown orbs were wide and startled. The pale boy beneath him squirmed against Mariku's touch but the demon couldn't work his arms to open and let the beautiful angel out of his embrace. It was so warm and strangely comforting to feel another body against his. He had felt Bakura's body up against his but it was never soft and calm like this though the boy in his tanned arms looked exactly alike his friend.

Ryou had similar thoughts. He was utterly surprised to find himself falling towards the floor but to never collide with it. He was now in fact warm and calm in this new embrace. At that moment he didn't realise whose arms he had fallen into until he finally looked up. His brown eyes widened when he saw the beautiful tanned face above him. Deep violet eyes stared at him with confusion but they didn't look harsh or violent like the many times he had looked at him. Blond hair hung over the violet eyes but they looked more spectacular than they had before. Maybe that was because Ryou had only studied Mariku from a distance and never really had the opportunity to study the marvellous features in detail. The way Mariku's lips curved at the corners slightly whilst his mouth was still parted, the small tinge of unrecognisable pink which lit up his cheek bones. The glint of gold which hung loosely on each ear but they were not quite visible because of the long, thick locks of blond. It was incredible to observe how the strong hair was perfectly spiked up in different places creating unique lengths atop of Mariku's beautiful head. But Ryou knew he had no right to be staring at a creature so beautiful, he had no right to be held in an embrace like this so the angel squirmed in Mariku's arms. He was surprised to feel those muscular arms tighten slightly to prevent Ryou from escaping so he stopped writhing and instead watched Mariku with curious eyes. The angel could feel his cheeks getting hot and tried to look away so as to hide his blush but could not. It was those eyes. Deep with emotion but well hidden from the world.

Mariku tightened his grip on the boy unconsciously as he stared at those shocked chocolate eyes. He didn't know why he had bothered to lurch forward and secure this boy in his arms almost protectively. He had never truly observed this boy properly if ever but today. He was surprised that he hadn't. The way the boy's white hair fell over his eyes and shoulders. The colour of the locks was interesting. It was a beautiful silvery colour and it felt soft in his fingers as he stroked gently in the strands, tangling his slender fingers in them but it seemed the boy didn't feel anything since he didn't even flinch. Mariku noticed though that the human's cheeks had turned a slightly pinkish, rosy colour. Was he blushing? Mariku chuckled inwardly. How amusing. That was when he noticed the other rosy colour. There was a pink stain on the child's arm but as Mariku followed the trail along the arm to the boy's clothes the stains had changed drastically to a dark crimson, the colour of Bakura's eyes. Ryou watched Mariku's eyes fall upon his body. The angel followed Mariku's gaze and immediately jumped out of the embrace. He had forgotten that his clothes were covered in blood because of Mariku's distracting warmth. Now he felt horrified and more embarrassed than ever. How would he be able to explain this?

"Oh my" Ryou whispered as he took another step away from the three boys. He hung his head in shame just as the door once again opened to reveal the short, chubby head master. All four students watched the man close the door quietly and stroll around to his desk with his hands behind his back.

"Now then gentlemen. What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think. About the Ryou touching things. Basically Ryou cannot touch anyone willingly except for another angel. Can you guess who Ryou will finally touch?


	4. Chapter 4

I am really pleased with this chapter. It has taken me days but it is definitely the longest one I have ever done. Some thiefshipping in here so enjoy.

Warning: Drowning and the kiss of life.

* * *

Chapter Four

All four students watched the man close the door quietly and stroll around to his desk with his hands behind his back.

"Now then gentlemen. What is the meaning of this?"

The addressed males sat silently throughout the whole entire speech that the head master was giving them about school safety and respect of others. Malik didn't see the point in this useless get together that he was forced into. Obviously it was a waste of his time since he tended to be a violent person due to his extremely dangerous mood swings. So Malik sat slumped in his leather seat beside an irritated Bakura and rolled his violet eyes every few minutes with crossed arms. The teacher didn't stop however when he spotted the annoyed glares he was getting from a pale vampire and an irritable shape shifter. The chubby male just continued with his words without pausing once with his speech though it only fell on deaf ears.

Bakura wasn't too keen on hearing anything this man had to say since the words that fell from his mouth were always the same and the vampire had already memorized every word and syllable in this speech. Besides the head master should have known that whatever he said wouldn't change a thing about Bakura's actions and he was pretty sure that the rest of the boys in this room wouldn't change either. Bakura lent his head slightly to the side making his long white hair flow over his face to hide his crimson eyes from view though just in case he sent an evil glare towards the teacher to show his irritation.

Mariku crossed his arms tiredly. He was quite disappointed now that he had no one in his embrace anymore all because he had to look down at the delicate body which was red with blood. Why was he covered in blood for anyway? Surely he hadn't been involved in a blood bath but it did seem a possibility with the amount of it on the beautiful boy. Mariku unconsciously pulled his arms tighter around himself. The thought of that human with raging eyes and a maniacal grin made his hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He felt cold at the thought but he supposed he also felt cold because of the lack of body warmth in his arms. Somehow none of it felt right. That angelic face would look completely demented as his lips separated and let out a cackle as he cut through a limb spraying crimson over himself. It also felt wrong to not feel that same boy collapsing in his tanned arms again and feeling his heartbeat against his chest. Wait, what? When did Mariku Isshtar grow soft? The demon was vaguely aware of chocolate brown eyes watching curiously at him and smiling.

Ryou stood near the back of the room away from the other males sure that they would comment on the blood stains. He was positive that the teacher had noticed his skin and clothes but hadn't said anything about them since he came in. Neither had Mariku though the Egyptian had definitely noticed. The angel stood nervously staring at his now bloody t-shirt which would take ages to clean thoroughly. He tried to take his mind off the situation but found it difficult to focus on the head master's wise words. How could he? He had just witnessed a bloody mess of a human sprawled out in a pool of its own blood. Also Ryou was harshly forced into a room without being allowed to clean up first. As the boy looked up he noticed the other three students sitting in a row and looking very (how should he put this) pissed off. By looking at things the teacher didn't seem to be addressing him anyway so it just looked like the head master was scolding very naughty, stubborn children. Ryou forced himself to not giggle instead he watched each face, admiring the details of the boys he never spoke to. Of course he stopped at one as his brown eyes studied the tall, muscular Egyptian nearest to him. He looked thoughtful and he seemed to be…hugging himself? Oh how he wished to be encased in those arms again, to keep protected and warm. Actually he would much rather hold Mariku but alas Ryou had to abide that one simple rule.

No touching.

He was forbidden to physically touch any human or creature except his own kind willingly. It was an odd rule really but nevertheless this angel abided it. Though Ryou wasn't sure what would happen if he broke it but didn't want to find out. If Ryou was able to touch again then he dreamed that Mariku would be the first and maybe only person but it could never happen since he was human. Those life forms were special to angels. You see when a human's soul leaves their body only a few are chosen to live again as Ryou found out the hard way. Ryou was given the chance to roam amongst humans and protect the few he loved in result named him a guardian or guardian angel.

Other souls were taken and turned against their kind to the point where darkness consumed them naming them demons. Ryou had assumed that touching a demon would be accepted but he was wrong. Demons represented darkness and the rules of angels of light did not apply to the damned. Demons didn't deserve pity or guidance so they were banished. They also walked amongst humans, causing mischief and threats so Ryou had to be extra cautious. The angel sighed quietly to himself, lowering his head and hiding his hands so that he wouldn't reach out and break the one rule he followed.

"Now boys I know that you will not do this again but I'll have to issue you all with a detention" The head master suddenly stated as he stood proud before the four students. Every face of the young males were a mask of shock and even more irritation as the news settled in. Ryou had never once gotten a detention for anything and even now he had done absolutely nothing wrong. All he had done was heal the wounds of a bully that had beaten him until he was unconscious and he was the one having to stay behind?

"But sir I did nothing wrong!" Ryou gasped urgently.

"I beg to differ" The teacher blatantly replied whilst gesturing to Ryou's dirty, blood stained clothes. The angel glanced to where the chubby man was pointing and his eyes widened.

"No, it's not how it looks" The boy defended as he raised his palms "I fell into the pool of blood as I walked past, I swear I had nothing to do with this"

"I'm sorry Ryou but I cannot believe anything whilst you are in my office sent by a witness and covered in blood. I'm sure you can cope with a detention" The teacher sighed as he took a seat at the opposite side of the desk. Ryou was about to argue but the man spoke up again. "Now all of you get out my sight"

Malik watched as all the other students left the office silently before he also rose from the leather seat and headed to the door. This was not good. He hadn't got time for detention, he had to get home to his brother and Ishizu to continue their vampire hunting. Yes he still had to rid the city of vampires because many humans were being drained every night. If he had not got this damn detention then he would be in the perfect time of day to go and find some weapons before heading off to the woods at dusk. Urgh. He wanted to scream and rip that bastard's head off. Without thinking Malik turned around so that he was facing the head master. The chubby man glanced up from his desk and stared curiously at the student that remained in his office.

"Yes Mr Ishtar?" The man asked sounding bored and uninterested. Malik didn't know what to say at that moment so he said the most surprising thing the head master had ever heard.

"Nice swan" Malik said matter of factly before leaving the room whilst slamming the door behind him. The chubby teacher raised an eyebrow as he followed Malik's recent gaze and found himself staring at a perfect sculpture of paper shaped as a swan. The man could feel the corners of his lips being tugged.

Nothing important happened throughout Ryou's day. He had done his usual routine and followed his timetable which led him through each lesson and sat quietly listening to every word the teacher said. During lunch Ryou sat in his usual spot in the dinner hall whilst nibbling on a muffin and listened to Tea's voice, babbling on about the food they served. Unusually though Yugi didn't speak either. He sat in his seat beside his friend with his head in his hands which only made Ryou more curious as to why he was looking so worried. However when the angel asked if Yugi wished to come over and complete their homework like always the short teen declined and said he had to go see Yami. Ryou wasn't really that surprised since the two look alikes were bonding more and more every day. Actually Ryou wouldn't be surprised if they were a couple now. But since Yugi wasn't coming over then Ryou wasn't sure what he would do when detention was over.

Speaking of detention Ryou was now sitting awkwardly beside Malik in one of the many classrooms. Miss Suzuki sat at the front of the room with her nose in a thick book. The blonde haired teacher didn't seem to be paying attention to the two students whatsoever since she was engrossed in the book she was reading. So Ryou leaned to his left towards the blond Egyptian who had now stopped scribbling notes to look at brown eyes.

"Hello" Ryou politely said. The other boy blinked dumbly before grinning. "I'm Ryou Bakura"

"Bakura?" Malik asked as he turned back to his doodles. "Isn't that what one of the students are called?"

"Yeah. It's a bit coincidental really."

"A bit?" Malik muttered but Ryou didn't seem to notice the Egyptian had spoken.

"Plus it gets terribly confusing if someone calls that name. I'm never sure if they're addressing me or the other unless there's a Mr in front of it" Ryou smiled. Malik groaned inwardly, great. The one person who actually decided to speak to him willingly was a rambler though it was probably a good thing since he himself was more of a listener. "So what's your name?"

Malik stared at the pale boy "Umm…Malik"

"Malik what?" Boy this kid was nosy.

"Ishtar" Malik stated giving Ryou a convincing yet fake smile.

"Malik Ishtar? That's a nice name. It sounds foreign"

"That's because it is. I'm from Egypt."

"Really? My father's an archaeologist working in Egypt" Ryou beamed excitedly. Malik wasn't sure what to say to that. This conversation seemed to be steering towards Malik's life story and he certainly didn't want to talk about that. Sure it was mostly about his father abusing him but it had all the secrets of becoming a shape shifter and vampire hunter and he did not want to let anything slip. Also he shouldn't be talking to anyone because of the fact that he could loose his temper in a matter of seconds. So he didn't reply and just sent Ryou a gentle smile before turning back and doodling again. The Egyptian could see the pale boy lean in closer from the corner of his violet eyes. Out of curiosity Malik turned back to the polite student and raised an eyebrow in question.

Ryou pointed at Malik's drawing and smiled. "That's amazing"

Malik stared in disbelief that another person apart from his family actually admired his work. "Really?"

"Yes. You are very talented. I love the detail you put into this piece and the eyes look so real"

Malik looked back at his artwork and studied the paper carefully. He had drawn a vampire with longing flowing hair that spiked up ever so slightly. The locks spread across the man's pale face as if a gust of wind had just blown the creature's dead hair to one side. The lips were in a playful smirk but showed long blood stained fangs hanging over the bottom lip. Dribbles of crimson trickled down the white chin, staining it with delicious liquid. But the eyes stood out in the whole picture. It was the only thing in the picture that was not black or white. They were a hungry crimson staring up at Malik with thirst and longing. They seemed to say 'let me bite you'.

The Egyptian smiled with half lidded eyes down at the handsome vampire. He could just imagine the real beauty of this vampire if it were actually standing in front of him. A dark cloak which swept around the creature's thin form. Deathly pale skin which had stains of blood adding colour to the limbs. Pure white hair that hid his face in shadow but only the beautiful, hungry crimson eyes could be seen. Staring possessively at the jugular, begging to have a taste of the liquid.

"Malik? Are you alright?" Ryou suddenly asked sounding concerned.

The Egyptian blinked but nodded. "Yeah"

"Mr Touzoku, please take a seat and you Mr Isshtar" The young woman at the front instructed before placing her rosy face back in the book she was reading. Malik blinked once more as he turned his head to look over his shoulder. As expected the other two students had walked in the classroom to complete an unnecessary detention. Mariku followed his friend warily and decided to take a seat beside the young white haired boy whose name he still had to learn. When the Egyptian sat on the seat he didn't notice the other boy stiffen next to him.

Ryou watched Mariku stroll through the wooden door to the classroom. The blond hair swept gracefully across the tanned face, hiding his mesmerising violet eyes from view. Ryou's thoughts then shifted to the other blond beside him. How uncanny that the two were not related yet looked exactly alike. Ryou had no doubts that if Mariku ever flattened the spikes of hair atop his head then he and Malik could never be told apart. The angel whirled his head to the right where Malik was seated and watched the Egyptian carefully. Malik seemed to be studying the other white haired male. Although that too was strange that he and Ryou also looked like identical twins though they were not. This Bakura though had a menacing and devious expression which could only say that this male was sly and mysterious. Maybe, Ryou thought, this albino wasn't human. That would explain his odd character and independence though it seemed Mariku and Bakura were best friends. If that were the case then it would only be logical that Mariku knew Bakura's secret, but why would a human stay with a creature unless he was a creature also.

No. He was just being silly. But if it were true what type of creature would Mariku be? There were many walking in the human realm such as: goblins, pixies, vampires, angels, demons and many more. Oh dear what if Mariku were a demon? That would certainly cause a few problems. Because demons are very mischievous it is extremely difficult to tell one apart from humans so it could be likely that he was one. Ryou could just imagine the sight of a glorious Mariku approaching him in demon form. Mariku's tanned skin decreasing in temperature and the colour dissolving into a hideous deathly grey. His ears changing to a sharp point and the beautiful violet eyes disappearing into ebony black. The darkness swallowing the bright colours in his eyes. Suddenly Ryou could feel a warmth breath from his left blowing gently on his neck. In reflex Ryou stiffened and tried not to glance at Mariku who was now resting on the chair beside him.

Mariku noticed the boy's awkward, still form so he bent towards him quietly. The demon watched the pale male but the boy remained still. Mariku placed one hand on the desk and leaned closer so that his lips were mere inches from the other's ear.

"You okay?" He whispered softly into the boy's ear. In response Ryou shivered and turned his head warily with terrified wide brown eyes. Why was he looking like that? Had he scared him? The white haired boy stared up at Mariku worriedly for a few seconds before smiling shyly at the Egyptian.

"Yes, I'm fine" He smiled gently whilst a small tinge of pink showed on his cheekbones. Mariku smirked in return as he lent back in his chair with his muscular arms crossed behind his head. The demon placed his feet elegantly on the desk in front of him and closed his eyes.

"I'm Mariku" He stated as he pointed towards himself with his thumb while his eyes were still closed.

"I know" The angel murmured quietly to himself but Mariku hadn't heard him.

"Who are you" Mariku asked as one of his violet eyes flickered open to watch the other boy intently. Ryou frowned sadly. He was quite disappointed that the man he cared for didn't even know his name but at least it started a conversation.

"I'm Ryou" the boy smiled back.

"Ryou huh?" Mariku mused closing his eye again.

"Yep"

It all went silent again but Ryou didn't really mind since he was in the presence of his crush. It seemed to Ryou that Mariku might actually like him. Not like like (as much as Ryou would like it to be the case) but actually find him interesting. Mariku never spoke to anyone except Bakura or unfortunate victims whose lunch money he decided to steal. So that must mean that Mariku must find something good about Ryou unless he just wanted the pale boy's money but Ryou didn't want to think of that possibility.

Malik was utterly surprised to find the mysterious albino whom he was avoiding to be sitting beside him. Bakura didn't seem that interested in him anyway so Malik continued to scratch his pen on the paper in front of him. It wasn't long until Bakura got curious enough to lean in onto Malik's desk and prop himself up on his elbow. Malik ignored the albino until he felt a cool breeze on his neck. Immediately the Egyptian spun round to meet amused crimson eyes.

"What are you doing?" Malik huffed with narrowed eyes. Bakura casually shrugged and smirked as a blush swept onto the tanned cheeks.

"So, what are we supposed to being doing?" The vampire grinned, flashing a quick view of his fangs though too fast for Malik to see. Said boy motioned to the board at the front of the room with his thumb.

"Lines."

"Lines?" Bakura asked with disbelief. Malik nodded. "How original. I think I'd much rather pick off gum from the desks"

It seemed Bakura had nearly shouted that last part so the rest of the males had heard him clearly. Malik and Ryou both stared at each other before bursting into a fit of adorable giggles whereas Mariku sent Bakura a few chuckles. The volume of the vampire's voice also attracted the attention the blonde haired teacher who glared at the four students menacingly.

"Touzoku will you please just sit there and write out what is on the board"

"Since you said please" Bakura grinned. The teacher rolled her eyes and switched back to her book.

The rest of the detention was spent in silence. Only a few comments were said between the four boys. Mariku remained in his comfortable position, lounging on his seat with his eyes closed. Only once did he eventually open his eyes to stare at Ryou before closing them again. Ryou mostly sat staring into space or turning to watch Mariku's peaceful features. He often thought that the Egyptian was asleep though after those thoughts Mariku would either twitch or turn his head towards the boy. Malik sat doodling vampires, actually it was the same vampire in many different poses but the eyes were always the same. They watched Malik curiously as he drew the white hair flicking across in the breeze. However that same pair of crimson eyes stared at Malik hungrily from the seat beside him. Bakura watched Malik draw and was surprised to find the sketch was of a vampire. Did Malik believe in vampires and creatures? Bakura bet Malik would get the fright of his life if the albino suddenly bit into his neck and showed the boy his secret. He smirked at the idea.

Suddenly the bell chimed twice to indicate the end of detention. Immediately the four males stood up from their desks and headed to the door. Bakura was the first to leave the classroom; he elegantly floated towards the lockers on the opposite wall so that he could have a good view of the classroom as he waited for Mariku. As the vampire waited patiently with his arms crossed and his thin body lent against the wall he noticed that Malik was the next to exit the room. The tanned Egyptian glanced up shyly at Bakura for less than a second before turning to the right and heading in the opposite direction of the school entrance. Where was this boy going? He must be up to something since he was walking further into the school. Bakura stared at the boy's retreating figure until Malik turned down one of the corridors which led to the swimming pool. Now why would an innocent looking human like him go wandering in a deserted school to the swimming pool? Maybe it was just Bakura's luck. Now that it would only be him and Malik then Bakura had no reason not to kill the bronze boy. It was the perfect opportunity. No witnesses, a dark area and fresh blood. Bakura could feel his throat burning with thirst so he unconsciously licked his dry lips.

"Hey Bakura" A low voice chuckled. The hungry vampire whirled his head back to the classroom doorway where none other than Mariku was standing. "You coming or what?" The demon asked as he began walking towards the entrance.

"I'm gonna have to go with or what" Bakura grinned as he ran his tongue along a glistening fang. Mariku paused and glanced curiously over his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to stay a little longer" Bakura informed as he began to walk down the long, dark corridor with his pale hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I sure hope that last human's blood hasn't gone to your head" Mariku laughed but left it at that as he continued his trek home. "But don't think I'm coming back to fly you back home"

Bakura threw his head back and let out a booming laugh which echoed down the eerily empty corridors.

The vampire saw the swimming pool doors coming into view as he made another turn down the seemingly endless corridor. What was the point in coming all the way down here just to get to some water anyway? Oh well. Bakura could probably just ask Malik when he found him. Bakura couldn't wait to finally have a taste of the boy's exotic, forbidden blood that he so desired. He could just imagine the sweetness of it trailing over his lips and on his tongue. To actually feel the blood squirting into his open mouth made it water which only made his thirst greater. Oh how he longed to dig his fangs into that beautiful neck. Without hesitating Bakura used his vampiric speed to reach the large doors in a matter of seconds. He couldn't take it anymore, the fact that he was so close to the blood was driving him crazy. Why couldn't he control himself like normal? He had never been so vulnerable and weak before so why did he suddenly lose himself to the temptation of bloodlust? Now of all times? If only Mariku could see him now, he would never hear the end of such weakness. Even the mere thought of himself to stoop so low as to beg for that precious liquid was sickening and at this point Bakura knew he would be driven insane if he were not to taste the blood.

And why Malik? Why was it that Bakura couldn't control himself around this boy? Every time he saw the blond haired boy his heart began to beat once again excitedly and his head swam with desire and longing. But why did it have to be Malik? What was so special about this human that made Bakura's senses lose control? Well whatever it was he would soon discover by just opening this door. So the vampire took a deep, unnecessary breath and slowly pushed the doors open to reveal a tanned boy hunched over the side of the pool. As Bakura closed the doors and walked cautiously closer to the figure Malik didn't move an inch. Though unbeknownst to the vampire Malik had his eyes trained on him by looking at his reflection. Malik had his bare bronze feet dipped in the warm water and gracefully kicked and splashed the liquid softly creating small amounts of ripples on the surface. The Egyptian smiled gently at the other boy's reflection as Bakura stood beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Malik asked without shifting his gaze from the beautiful pale face in the water.

_I came to drink your blood_ Bakura thought but settled for: "I think the question is what are _you_ doing here?" Bakura challenged as he slowly lowered himself down to sit crossed legged beside Malik's still form.

"That's none of your business" The blond said simply though the tone wasn't the least bit annoyed or harsh. Bakura smirked down at him.

"Then it's none of your business of why I'm here"

Malik rolled his eyes and straightened up whilst staring at the wall on the other side of the pool. "I'm supposed to be at home for important reasons" He sighed. He knew he couldn't let anything slip about being a vampire hunter so he quickly moved on. "But since I'm already late it won't hurt relaxing for a few hours, right?"

Bakura leaned forward slightly to see all of Malik's face only to watch the boy staring at the pool blankly. "Why here?"

"It's quiet. I suppose it's where I like to come to think" Malik answered as he shyly turned his head to face Bakura. The Egyptian's blond hair hung over his violet eyes and some of the strands stuck to his skin caused by sweat. Bakura slowly raised his pale hand and hesitantly hooked his index finger around a piece of hair. Malik said nothing though he gasped quietly as the vampire pushed that strand of blond back in its place behind Malik's ear.

"I like to come here to think too. The water always relaxes me. Did you know I used to be the leader of the swim team?" Bakura asked with a smirk as he withdrew his hand and lent back. Malik seemed curious enough with his eyebrow raised and a sly smile placed on his perfect lips.

"No I didn't" Malik gasped.

"What's so surprising about that? How did you think I got this body?" Bakura commented while motioning to his figure with a bony hand. Malik smirked but didn't comment as much as he'd like to. Suddenly Bakura rose from his seating position and kicked off his shoes. Malik couldn't pull his wide eyes away from the glorious body that was now revealed as the pale boy reached up and tore his shirt from his chest. Pale skin was exposed to the darkness as the shirt was carelessly tossed to the side. Malik tried to hide his blush but nothing escaped Bakura's crimson eyesight. In response the vampire grinned mischievously.

"What are you doing?" Malik whispered, successfully turning his head away to only catch another glimpse of the beautiful chest in his reflection.

"What does it look like?" The other boy asked. Malik didn't even have time to blink before being covered in small droplets of water. He glared at Bakura whose head was now bobbing in the ripples. "The water's great blondie, come join me" Malik stared at the head in shock at the nickname.

"I don't like water" Malik said pathetically.

"Liar" Bakura argued smirking back at a blushing Malik.

"Fine. I can't swim" Malik growled stubbornly as he crossed his arms across his body like a child. From nowhere the vampire's head had snuck between Malik's legs and wormed an arm around the boy's left ankle.

"Alright then, I'll teach you" Bakura said slyly. A pale arm tugged at Malik's ankle and immediately the boy lost his balance.

"No, Bakura. Wait" Malik squeaked as he fell gracefully into the water. The boy squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he searched blindly for anything to hang on to. When he found something sturdy Malik wrapped both his tanned arms around it. The Egyptian felt something strange lock around his waist under the water but whatever it was assured him that he was safe in this embrace. However he cracked an eye open to stare wide eyed at a strong pale chest. Malik moved his slightly so that he could see clearly the white hair that hung over the crimson eyes. At first Bakura looked almost horrified, his wide red eyes were full of shock but soon softened with a glint of mischief deep within them. It wasn't long until a smirk made its way back onto the boy's face to replace his parted lips of astonishment.

As much as he enjoyed this rare show of affection which he never retrieved from anyone, he knew it was wrong to stay any longer within these arms so he forced himself away. Bakura let Malik leave his arms to watch the tanned boy grip the side of the pool but Malik didn't make any move to get out. Instead he turned his head away from Bakura as if in disappointment. The bronze hands looked shaken and now for some reason Bakura wished he hadn't pulled this boy in. The vampire had to admit though that this boy smelt utterly desirable. He could smell the boy's scent lingering under his nose, it was as sweet as he had imagined. It smelt like jasmine with a hint of…honey? The combination swirled in Bakura's sharp senses and he could only imagine what the blood would taste like. Bakura's eyes trailed along the tanned neck, only stopping at the sight of the pulsing vein which throbbed for the creature to bite down upon it.

The pale beast approached the young Egyptian silently so as not to draw attention when he was to take a bite. Malik hadn't suspected anything when Bakura reached the boy and hesitantly lent forward ready to place a deadly kiss on his victim. As the vampire slowly parted his lips to extend his fangs a sudden coldness sprayed on the right side of his face. Shocked by the sudden wetness trickling down his cheek he shook his head in surprise and saw Malik a few inches away from his body with a triumphant smirk. The Egyptian burst into a fit of laughter as Bakura realized what the tanned boy had just done.

To return the favour Bakura raised his hand and in one swift movement but it down to collide with the surface of water. Small splashes of water emanated from the surface where Bakura's fist had landed. The droplets all hit its target who grinned playfully at the vampire which consequently ended him with another splash in the face. From then on it was a full out war. The two boys took turns smacking the water with their fists into the other's laughing face. Bakura had retreated a few paces to escape the few splashes but Malik remained attached to the wall. That is until he had an idea and launched himself at the snickering vampire without thinking. Bakura however saw it coming and swiftly moved aside so that Malik yelped and fell within the water's depth. Of course at this moment Bakura had forgotten that Malik couldn't swim and therefore didn't realize his absence.

The vampire's laughter ceased when he noticed that the Egyptian had not yet come up from the water. Bakura swam forward hoping to spot Malik's body. "Hey blondie, where did you go?" Bakura yelled out but there was no answer. Now the vampire was getting slightly worried. "Malik?!"

Bakura spun around quickly and recognised the young, beautiful boy floating under the water. He wasn't moving.

Immediately Bakura dived down and threw his body lower so that the water enveloped him. The vampire sunk down to Malik who was being dragged down by his heavy clothes. Bakura knew the weight was strong so thinking fast he pulled Malik to him and held the tanned face in both of his hands. Wasting no time Bakura forced their lips together urgently, he used his tongue to pry the boy's lips apart so that he could quickly blow his own air into Malik's lungs. The Egyptian's lips tasted as sweet as he smelled though Bakura didn't have time to admire the boy's body in detail. As Bakura opened his eyes again after shutting them he noticed Malik's violet eyes fluttering open weakly and shocking Bakura yet again by slowly kissing back. The other boy's tongue brushed across Bakura's gently.

The vampire was tempted to close his eyes again and melt into Malik's touch but remembering where they were Bakura had no more options. The vampire could tell the Egyptian wouldn't last much longer without air so Bakura quickly unbuttoned Malik's trousers and slipped them off before wrapping the bare legs around his own waist. Malik didn't protest, mainly because he was slipping away from consciousness but he managed to lift his arms and secure them around Bakura's neck. The pale boy rested a hand on one of Malik's thighs whereas the other hand held the boy's blond head to his shoulder before pushing off the floor and up to the surface.

Malik coughed violently against Bakura's neck when air managed to get back to his lungs. He suddenly felt a ragged breath against his earlobe but was too weak to care. "Hold on tight to me" The voice whispered in husky tone but the Egyptian did as he was told and tightened his grip on the pale vampire. Bakura closed his eyes and leapt up out of the water with Malik in his arms until they landed on the pool side gracefully. The shape shifter lowered his legs from around Bakura's waist and felt his bare feet touch the ground again and slowly moved his head from the crook of Bakura's neck. He didn't loosen his hold on the pale body until he looked down and noticed that he was only in his boxers. Warmth spread to Malik's cheeks and he pulled away only to stumble back into Bakura's arms.

The vampire set Malik down on a bench, the furthest away from the pool, and dived back in the water to fetch Malik's soaking trousers. Next the vampire quickly used his vampiric speed to fetch a towel from the changing rooms. Malik hadn't noticed Bakura's sudden disappearance but he was grateful for the towel nevertheless. The vampire merely shrugged and took a seat beside the shaking Egyptian.

"Why did you undress me?" Malik asked as he quickly dried his dripping blond hair.

"I had to get rid of some of the weight that was holding you down" Bakura smirked "though I had wanted to strip you"

"Pervert" Malik said. The boy turned his rosy face to stare at his saviour not bothering to hide his rare thankful smiles.

* * *

Okay hope you liked that. I am working on the new front cover for this story and will post it soon.

**LadySunami**: Thankyou for such a long review it has given me advise and encouragement for my chapters and I am grateful. I do see that I tend to jump from one point to the next but I like to give the readers a little more info. I will work on that though.

**Wolfairer**: Thanks for your review and I will try and update frequently. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes that I might have missed.

**Miss Macabre Grey**: As you might have guessed I am british so I am sorry for my britishness. I have made the paragraphs shorter for you because I did realize that they were getting longer. You may call him whatever you like and I'm glad you liked it. I did think that Bakura deserved a slap from Marik.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. I'm back and thought I'd update this story. This chapter is about Malik and what he does when he goes hunting. I honestly had no idea what to put after chapter four.

Warning: Blood and violence

* * *

Chapter Five

Malik couldn't stop smiling.

The young blond shape shifter kept his lips curled upwards as he casually walked home. He didn't know why exactly why he was smiling but after spending time with Bakura he couldn't help but keep the grim on his face. Even after certain circumstances which involved him almost drowning Malik couldn't think of anything that Bakura had done today to not leave a smile on his face.

It was odd really considering he never really smiled. Well there wasn't much in his life to smile about, firstly for most of his childhood his father had abused him in the harshest of ways. At one point he had almost died because of severity of the wounds he received. Soon enough though Malik got his revenge.

At sixteen Malik had been turned. It was something the boy refused to remember, it was a painful procedure. He had been left in a gutter bleeding and screaming as his bones snapped and broke apart which left his body in more of a mess. It had been too much and Malik had tried to slit his wrists with a piece of glass because he was certain he would rather die than deal with the excruciating pain but unfortunately his skin had become tough. The glass had merely scratched him even by using most of his strength though it wasn't much to begin with. That was the night Malik had experienced his first change. It had been extremely difficult and painful when hearing his bones snap and then suddenly seeing in an entirely different colour like looking through a yellow filter.

Malik hadn't even realized his body's change until he went crying home to his siblings for help. All he really noticed was how his sister screamed and his brother nearly gagged. Soon they shooed him away with his father chasing behind with a knife. Malik had cried out to them but it only came out as a whine from a dog, it was then that Malik knew what had happened. He was a wolf.

His father had struck at him with the knife and Malik had growled furiously at the man. Of course his father wasn't phased by this as he had dealt with vampires his whole life so his father didn't hesitate in striking again. This only angered Malik more, he was surprised at how drastically his mood had changed but at the moment he didn't care. For once he actually wanted his father dead so he acted on that thought. Malik had leapt over the man when he saw a chance and scratched his sharp claws along the back of his father as payment of vampire ritual that had been carved into his own back.

Ishizu had screamed when her father's head rolled to her feet in a mangled mess of flesh and blood. Malik sat hunched over crying as Odion came at him with an iron bar ready to kill until it hit the floor with a clang and Malik found himself in the strong tanned arms of his brother.

After that incident the three siblings had moved to Japan to escape the life that had been lived within a dark tomb to hide them from vampires. Of course they never had ceased their jobs as hunters. Ishizu had been very persistent of them continuing and assured them that with Malik's enhancement it gave them a huge advantage. Only Malik never considered it to be an enhancement or power. More like a curse which would condemn him. For now he found his curse helpful when hunting vampires, he had the strength and reflexes to rip a creature apart. Ishizu had demanded that they keep their lives secretive and stay away from everyone. Malik had been forbidden to make friends or even really talk to anyone. But by the looks of things Malik had disobeyed both of those rules. At least he hoped so.

Malik eyed some of the passers by carefully as he watched them stare oddly at him. He assumed it was because his smile had become wider when he thought of the white haired boy. What was it about this human that made Malik smile so much? He was arrogant, selfish and had a strange habit of zoning out and yet he had saved Malik's life and made him laugh which was never an easy task. There just seemed to be something different about Bakura but Malik couldn't put his finger on it.

Malik thought he had a bit more respect for the white haired boy because of how he had rescued him from the water. Well it had been Bakura's fault in the first place for dragging Malik into the pool when he had told Bakura he couldn't swim. Strangely that thought didn't linger long because of the other thoughts swimming in his mind as he walked. He couldn't really remember what happened whilst he was flailing around in the water because of how weak and panicked he was.

Malik remembered going limp because of the lack of air and he felt himself sinking which he now understood was because of the weight of his clothes. Suddenly feathery fingers brushed his cheeks and then something connected with his mouth and sweet air was in his lungs. At that time Malik didn't know what it was that was supplying the air but it was refreshing and safe. Malik had opened his eyes to hopeful see what it was but only noticed white flashing in his blurred vision. Malik didn't realize then that Bakura had just pressed their lips together but he knew that whoever it was that had decided to save him would need air too. With that he had kissed back and blown some of his own air right back and accidentally knocked the other's tongue.

From there it was a blur and Malik barely registered that he had his legs wrapped around someone's waist until the two of them had plopped back onto solid ground. Malik blushed deeply as he neared his house which was hidden amongst the trees in the dark forest. Instinctively he ran his tanned fingertips over his bottom lip.

"Malik!" A female voice called from the wooden shack he called a home. Malik glanced up at the doorway which he was a few feet away and noticed his sister standing with her arms crossed clad in leather with a couple of stakes on her hips. Ishizu's ebony hair hung loosely in a high ponytail over her left shoulder as she glared coldly at her brother.

"Yes, sister?" Malik asked removing his fingers from his lips and strolling back into the house. He knew he would get into trouble with his siblings for not being home early so that they could go hunting. Malik had wanted to think of an excuse for his punctuality but unfortunately he had only succeeded in muddling his mind even more. But what could Ishizu do anyway to a strong shape shifter?

"Where have you been?" The woman growled disapprovingly as she turned around to direct her glare at Malik. Said boy turned and stared at Ishizu with a smirk.

"School, where else would I be?" Malik replied nonchalantly.

"For three hours?! And where is your motorcycle?" Ishizu countered icily. "You knew we were going out to slay tonight and I told you this morning to come home early"

"I know but I had detention and they kept me back"

"Detention?" Ishizu asked taken aback. "What did you do to get issued a detention?"

"Well a _human_" Malik spat the word not realizing who he was speaking to until he saw his sister flinch. Malik had hated his curse since he was issued with it and never called himself human. This always upset Ishizu hearing that there was no humanity left in her brother and every time she heard Malik talking that way she was reduced to almost tears. "Sorry" Malik mumbled looking at the floor as he continued his explanation. "A victim came to me and thought he could steal my lunch money" Malik chuckled leaving a smirk on his face. "Though it didn't work out how he planned"

Malik chuckled again but Ishizu wasn't amused.

"Brother I told you not to kill innocents" Ishizu scolded. Ever since their father's death Ishizu didn't want anymore innocent human blood spilled though she did agree that Malik's rage had saved them all from their father's wrath.

"I didn't kill him" Malik confessed. He could feel himself losing control again but he only managed to show his emotions through his yellow eyes. "I just broke a few bones"

"Malik!"

"What?! I've been good" Malik replied "Now can we go out and kill some blood suckers? I need to kill something"

Ishizu watched Malik carefully before moving towards him and caressing his tanned cheek.

"Calm down, brother" Ishizu murmured softly. Malik had been out before destroying the environment which also harmed him by using all his strength because of his emotions so Ishizu had warned him to hide them. And to hide his yellow eye colour which would give him away to slayers. The only person who could calm him was Ishizu.

Malik took a deep breath before replying. "Thank you"

His sister smiled and stroked her brother's cheek with her thumb. "You need to try and control your emotions, especially at school. I know something happened there"

Malik raised his eyebrow but didn't reply "You were smiling when you came home and through our conversation. I don't even think you realized you were doing it"

Malik blushed slightly letting Ishizu see the pink tint to his tanned skin. The black haired woman merely smiled at her brother's reaction.

"So where were we planning to go to hunting these leeches?" Malik asked to try and change the subject and lead it to Ishizu's favourite conversation. She seemed pleased with the question as she pulled away and rested her hands on her hips with a smirk playing at her lips.

"Well there seemed to be a few vampires we missed last night in the woods. Looks like you're getting slow brother" Ishizu commented backing away slightly at seeing Malik's eyes glowing the unnatural shade of yellow though the emotion in them wasn't anger but more amusement.

"Do you need a demonstration?" Malik asked curiously whilst cocking an eyebrow but before Ishizu could answer Malik leapt forward with his inhuman speed and pinned her to the wall. Malik grabbed each of her wrists and secured them forcefully at her sides but being gentle so to not snap her bones. Ishizu's icy, blue eyes widened before they softened mischievously and she grinned playfully. It wasn't uncommon that the two Egyptian siblings teased each other before going out hunting. They enjoyed it because it was more like training than anything. "How's that for slow, sister?"

"I must say Malik that I'm not impressed" Ishizu replied, her grin never wavering. Malik cocked his head to the side slightly as he studied his sister with narrowed eyes. Ishizu quickly reached to her hip to grab a weapon and grasped the sharp wood in her fingers. Whilst Malik was distracted she plunged the stake into Malik's side making him stagger backwards grimacing. Malik snapped his hands up to the gash in his side where the bloody wooden stake was still embedded.

"What the frig was that for?" Malik asked though it wasn't an angry question. The Egyptian was actually quite impressed with Ishizu's quick thinking.

"Self defence" Ishizu stated as she walked over to Malik and non too gracefully yanked the weapon from Malik's side. As soon as it was retrieved from the flesh the wound began to heal slowly though the trails of blood left another stain on the dirty floor. Ishizu cleaned the stake before placing it back on her hip.

"You do know I can't go out like this now" Malik told his sister as she placed her warm hands over the wound and began to chant a few words. Ishizu kept her eyes closed as she concentrated on her brother's wound.

"I think you can"

"But what about the blood? It will only distract the vamps" Malik had never been allowed out hunting when he was wounded or bleeding due to the fact that the blood would make him a clear target. Ishizu and Odion had never wanted to risk that so why was it all starting now?

"Exactly" Ishizu replied running her fingers over the tanned skin where the gash had been. It was as soft and warm as it had been before the stake had pierced it. Not even a scratch branded his skin. She smiled at her work and peered up through her black bangs. "It will lure them out of hiding"

"Good point though if I die I'm blaming you" Ishizu chuckled and drew her fingers away and let Malik inspect his side. Just like the other times Ishizu had done a good job in repairing his flesh. Honestly Malik had no idea how she learnt all these spells so quickly though it was incredibly helpful to have a witch in the family. Malik trailed his palm over the skin and found not a single fault in the perfect skin.

"You know because of my curse you didn't have to heal me" Malik replied and watched his sister frown. Ishizu had also found Malik's condition a blessing. Because of it they had survived the worst situations and destroyed twice as many vampires than when Malik was human.

"I suppose we better go then else the vampires won't be very hungry for my blood" Malik said as he bent over slightly so that his bones snapped and cracked and reformed under his flesh. Soft tanned fur appeared from under the blond's skin and increased in length until none of his human form could be seen.

"Malik, vampires are always hungry for blood" Malik crouched on all fours and peered up at his sister with a wide toothy grin which always seemed to make Ishizu shiver. He didn't know why because Ishizu knew Malik would never hurt her purposefully. "Odion's outside waiting for us" The Egyptian woman added as she strolled towards the door with Malik behind her. As she had said their brother stood outside by a large tree playing with his dark hair. Malik grinned wider, padding out onto the grass. Malik kept his yellow eyes on his brother as the two siblings made their way to him.

"There you two are. I was starting to think you had gone off without me" Odion stated sounding a bit relieved. Well the eldest Ishtar had always been the most passionate about hunting vampires. Malik growled playfully as he sat beside Odion who patted Malik's furry head gently. That is before Malik snapped his teeth at his brother's hand.

"Nice to see you too Malik" Odion said in response instantly pulling his tanned hand away from the frightfully sharp jaws of the wolf. Malik smiled and began running in the opposite direction of his siblings. Malik always ran to this part of the deep woods because this was where most of the vampires decided to hide out. There were usually about three or four that hid themselves amongst the trees but what Malik never really understood was why the leeches lived so near a hunter's home. of course Malik didn't complain, he would rather have the creatures live close so that it would be easier to find and kill them.

Although Malik liked a challenge. Most of the time when consulting with the vampires the challenge would be getting information out of them since they didn't enjoy giving any info. To do this however it mostly resulted in torture such as chopping off limbs or slitting his own wrist and teasing them with his blood whilst they couldn't move. He always killed them in the end anyway.

As Malik ran throughout the forest he was sure he was being followed but it didn't bother him at all since his blood had stained the fur on his side and he knew a vampire would come for him sooner or later. But as the wolf ran around the trees he glanced to his left and saw a flash of white. Malik immediately stopped and stared as the blur of white disappeared into the dark shadows. Weirdly enough his first thought was of the drawing he had done in detention that day.

The red eyes stared back at him as the menacing white haired stranger watched his blood throbbing in the vein in his neck. Of course his imaginative vampire didn't exist even though for some strange reason he wished it did. Soon though that thought led him to think about Bakura again which immediately bought a smile back to his face but it only looked menacing in the light of the moon.

What would it be like if Bakura was a vampire? It was a crazy thought but it could be possible. There were thousands of vampires which roamed the human world amongst other creatures but as much as he wanted Bakura to be his friend and someone to listen to him he knew it wasn't possible even if Bakura was a human. Wait Bakura was a human so why was Malik acting like Bakura wasn't one? But _if_ Bakura wasn't one then it would create an even bigger mess because Malik was a hunter.

"What do we have here?" A female voice purred behind Malik. Instinctively the wolf was brought from his thoughts and he turned around to be face to face with none other than a vampire. The woman didn't look much older than Malik, her long crimson hair slung over her shoulders and hid most of her pale face though her dark red eyes were visible and glowed in the darkness. She stared down at Malik sneering at the shape shifter with a hungry expression. Malik merely grinned baring his canines viciously. "Your blood smells delicious" The female commented running her tongue over her lips.

What an idiotic vampire. Did she not realize that a shape shifter's blood was poisonous in this form? She must have only recently been turned if she assumed anything ridiculous like that. The most important thing to a vampire was the safe and dangerous blood to drink. Oh well. This would be an easy task tonight. Malik snarled narrowing his yellow eyes dangerously and to his amusement the vampire actually took a few steps back. So now she was cowardly as well? It seemed too easy. The woman could see she had no chance of winning against a well trained shape shifter so Malik was quite disappointed to see her turn on her heel and run. At least this act gave Malik another reason to kill her, he hated cowardice. So without hesitating Malik ran after her at top speed.

Malik knew it would take him time to catch up with her since vampires were faster but that was all part of the fun. As Malik ran he was sure he saw another flash of white but paid it no mind as he managed to finally get a glimpse of red hair. Another disadvantage for the vampire. Why dye your hair a bright shade of colour when your main priority is to stay hidden? Clearly this girl had no experience with being a vampire. Malik followed the leech to a clearing where he thought would be a nice place to finish his game so he quickly threw his body up and felt his body snapping to his human form. The vampire had stopped in the centre of the clearing but didn't seem to notice Malik's change so without giving his presence away the blond crouched before launching his body up into the tree he stood behind.

A few branches fell under his weight but the vampire didn't turn and instead stood stock still sniffing the air in hopes of getting a smell of Malik's dried blood. Suddenly the girl turned but luckily didn't look up in the tree which Malik perched himself in. that didn't stop the girl from warily walking over to the blond's hiding place.

Malik stared at the dumb vampire as she got closer to the tree still smelling the air for blood. He was surprised that her senses weren't sharp either because usually a vampire could smell or hear an enemy miles away. This was the first vampire Malik had ever hunted that had dull senses. This seemed something valuable to learn and he knew just the way to get it out of her. As the vampire stood just below the tree Malik dropped himself from the branch quietly and forced his body on top of the girl with all his strength to keep her pinned to the floor.

The bloodsucker stared wide eyed at Malik as he landed on top of her and pinned her down with his body. It seemed her reflexes weren't good either. Such a shame.

"Get the fuck off me!" She screeched, squirming with as much force as she could to push him off but Malik had been trained to use his human form for such a defence. Malik stared at the girl who now shut her mouth and peered up at his yellow eyes with fearful crimson ones. Malik wasted no time in grabbing her chin forcefully and opening her mouth. The boy then used his sharp fangs to drag along his wrist and pierce the vein. Immediately the vampire lay still her eyes diluting to a hungry black as she watched the shape shifter's blood dribble down to the crease in his elbow and drip onto her clothing.

"Now I just want to know why your senses seem to be absolutely shit" Malik said "And I might let you feed from me" She didn't need to know that he could make his blood toxic. Malik watched the naive vampire stare at his wrist hungrily with a smirk. She hesitated before replying but kept her eyes on the blood.

"I-I'm allergic" She replied. Malik raised a blond eyebrow.

"Allergic to what? Please elaborate"

"W-When a vam…pire turns, their h-human weaknesses remain" She gasped as more blood dripped onto her clothes.

"So you were allergic to something and that allergy became stronger when you turned?" Malik asked.

"Y-Yes" The girl replied. "I had hay…fever" Malik smirked. This information was valuable. If he studied vampires more he would be able to find their weaknesses. He suddenly felt the young vampire squirming in frustration under him and he peered through his blond hair to stare at her questionably. "Feed…me" She whispered licking along her sharp fangs. Malik shrugged and handed over his wrist so that he could for fill his end of the agreement. He had already poisoned his blood anyway. The girl didn't hesitate to take the offered limb into her mouth and pierce the flesh with her fangs. When she sucked and ran her tongue over the wound she began to cough and could feel her throat closing up but why?

She stared at the boy in her grasp who just grinned mysteriously back at her. The taste in her mouth was repulsive and she longed to spit it out but the addictive texture of the liquid compelled her to keep drinking until her insides felt like they were burning. Immediately she pulled away and coughed some more.

Malik wiped his wrist on his purple hoodie and watched the wound heal up. The vampire lay gasping on the floor coughing up a black substance which also seemed to trickle from the corner of each red eye. She choked as she grabbed her throat and thrashed around on the floor desperately.

"What's the matter?" Malik asked "I thought you said my blood smelt delicious"

The girl tried to scream but it only came out as a black pool of liquid. "Help me!" She screamed. If Malik had been human he wouldn't have heard her cry. More of the ebony tears dribbled down her pale face staining it dark as she urgently cried for help but as a hunter trained for such disturbing sights he blocked her screams. Malik the shape shifter, the slayer, the hunter turned on his heel without a single emotion and headed back to his home leaving the melancholic vampire behind. Even when Malik's body fell to all fours and ran away from the clearing he could still hear the young girl's dieing screams.

Malik didn't know why but as he ran a small salty tear fell from his violet emotionless eyes as the wolf ran. He didn't even see the young, white haired angel who watched him with tearful chocolate eyes from the clearing.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little chapter because I really thought that Malik should have some thinking time. Malik isn't that harsh but I thought I could show his emotions and how he feels towards vampires.

Please review and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again. This chapter is Mariku and Ryou! Yay, I love these two. I won't be updating for a while because I'm on holiday and have no access to my computer.

Warnings: Violence, Ryou cuteness

* * *

Chapter Six

Ryou stared up at the miserable looking sky as he walked through the school gates. The young white haired boy's head spun as he approached the building in front of him which conveniently sheltered the boy who plagued Ryou's mind.

Ever since he had witnessed the other boy torturing a dark creature last night Malik had been in Ryou's poor head. Why was it that Malik, who had seemed such a nice human, was in fact an uncontrollable shape shifter with the intent of brutally harming another creature? Of course Ryou knew that there weren't many friendly or innocent creatures in the human realm but why did one of those beings have to be Malik? Ryou knew that he didn't exactly know Malik very well but he had habit of making friends with people who he had just acquainted himself with. He had no idea one of those would be the tanned Egyptian.

Ryou hadn't even known until he spotted the sandy haired wolf transform back into its human form. At first Ryou hadn't recognized Malik but after some closer inspection there was no mistaking that the other was in fact his classmate. It had clearly frightened Ryou when seeing the ferocious snarl on Malik's face when only a few hours earlier he was smiling and laughing. How the boy could change his attitude so quickly was astounding but there again Ryou had never met a shape shifter face to face and now he was glad he hadn't.

What was he supposed to do now? Malik was in nearly every class he had now that he remembered seeing him in the lessons. Malik was quiet and kept to himself so that did make sense now that Ryou knew his identity but he couldn't just ignore the blond after having a conversation with him yesterday. It wasn't like him to just avoid a person after introducing himself and could have possibly made a friend, it was just manors. But he couldn't just casually go up and talk to the killer who, if aggravated, could slit his throat in a matter of two seconds. It was probably safer to keep his distance but wouldn't that just look like he was avoiding Malik?

Ryou groaned and placed his pale hand on his forehead. Why was it so difficult just to make a decision? This was just as hard as last night when he had watched the unfortunate girl flailing on the ground underneath Malik. After seeing the situation Ryou had hidden behind a tree trunk and debated whether to charge in the scene and save the vampire or leave them be. However because of the pros and cons to the situation Ryou never did get to a final decision until Malik was strolling away and the girl was already to near death for Ryou to save her.

Ryou could have gone and pried Malik off the vampire but what then? Malik could have killed him with a snap of his fingers or tortured him just as bad as the other victim. And what of the red headed creature? She was still just as strong as Malik even when dying so she could have thought that Ryou was only doing these actions to kill the vampire himself. That wouldn't have ended well either. So Ryou had remained hidden in the darkness, watching the girl die gruesomely as Malik strolled away. Ryou couldn't have helped it then, he let the tears spill over and dampen his pale cheeks whilst he bent down and blew some of the stray hair from the vampire's blank wide eyes. Of course Ryou would have cleared up the mess and taken the creature to a spot where she could be buried and not left to rot until the sun came up but there was that rule that he couldn't touch.

The angel had no idea what had happened to the vampire. He had merely left after that wiping his brown eyes dry. The girl had probably burned to ash when the rays of sun hit her or some animals might have gotten to her remains and devoured her before the night ended. Ryou gulped as he remembered the twisted expression on the girl's corpse. Oh no that's not how he wanted to end up dying. Yes he would keep his distance from Malik. Normally if he discovered something by accident about someone he would immediately go to the person and ask what it was about. Call him nosy but he really just wanted to help and allow the person an opportunity to open up but it would be different with Malik.

This wasn't just something about relationships or homework troubles. Honestly now that Ryou had found out the blond's enormous secret Malik utterly scared him. He seemed like a very nice person when he was around people but when isolated and alone he could turn into that horrific monster Ryou saw last night and he did not want a run in with that side of Malik. The subject wasn't just something you could bring up in a conversation especially with so many humans who could overhear. What could he say anyway? Hi Malik, I noticed you could turn into a wolf what's with that? No it was better to keep away.

Unfortunately because Ryou wasn't watching where he was going he just happened to bump into someone. The boy peered up hesitantly and got ready for the death blow which would surely come but instead of seeing Malik who he thought he would see he noticed a large burly looking boy. Ryou gulped. It seemed meeting this teen would be no better than running into Malik. The boy glared down at the angel with piercing eyes though the malicious smirk which played at his lips was more amused than Ryou would have liked.

This boy Ryou recognized was one of the bullies that had tormented him along with the teen who had recently been healed by Ryou, the one that all four boys had been put into detention for. Ryou never did catch their names but they probably didn't want to give away their identities as they violently harassed him for his lunch money. Ryou would have defended himself with his powers but he didn't use violence and it was forbidden to reveal your identity to humans.

"It seems you have disobeyed us" The older boy said a bit too calmly. Ryou slowly took a step back.

"D-Disobeyed?" Ryou stuttered. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong; he couldn't recall that group giving him any instructions or rules.

"Yeah, we told you not to give away our identities and what happened to my boss…" The boy left the statement hanging assuming that Ryou knew about what happened which indeed he did though he wasn't sure who had caused such injuries to the bully. Now though he had an idea. Ryou took another step back with wide eyes. He prepared to turn and run but the others booming voice stopped him.

"Boys" The large boy ordered, whistling slightly as if calling obedient dogs. Ryou searched around him frantically and noticed four more teens looming out into the light. They were also familiar but again Ryou couldn't recall their names either. They were taller than him and towered over the pale boy. Their smirks and grins were eerie and instantly created a shiver down Ryou's spine.

"Wha…?" Ryou gasped as the leader who was the person who spoke to Ryou grabbed his pale arm in a vice like grip and whirled him around so that he was between the boy and the wall. Ryou squeaked as the other boys surrounded him and only left him a small amount of space. Ryou knew there was no way out of this since he couldn't fight back and there were no witnesses to help him so Ryou stood there with frightened eyes and wished that anyone would come for him.

Mariku growled and stormed through the school gates. Looking around quickly he ruffled his dark feathery wings and let the breeze skim past his face. No one was in sight since he was once again late for his lessons because of Bakura. As usual he didn't mind the fact that Bakura snuck into his room again and demanded Mariku to fly them both to school. But Bakura had decided to have a little fun whilst they flew; the vampire had started to grope Mariku's muscular body to distract him. That only ended up with them both plummeting to the ground and Mariku with a broken wing. From this point on Mariku refused to transport them both home and was now stuck with a painful damaged wing.

The blond boy reached up and stroked along his black feathers which often soothed the pain or calmed him. He didn't understand why his wings were the most sensitive part of him but he supposed it was because they were so fragile and ticklish. When he had first sprouted them it was an excruciating burning as his bones expanded and snapped into unnatural shapes until they broke through the skin of his back. He remembered sharp pain and wetness dripping down his spine until the sensation was too much and he passed out in another demon's arms. From that day on he was extra careful about his wings and only really damaged them when he had to fight. Obviously having a broken wing just minutes ago had immensely pissed off the demon and he was ready to just let his anger out on some unsuspecting humans.

Luckily his wishes were granted.

Mariku heard the rustling of clothing from behind a corner of the school building and noticed ragged breathing thanks to his advanced hearing. Curiously Mariku walked towards the wall and peered around so that he could check if these humans were available to plummet to the ground. There were five teens who Mariku noticed were one of the many bullying gangs in the school, at first he was tempted to just leave these being be and search for a weaker victim but that was when the demon noticed the other boy huddled up by the wall.

The white haired male looked to be in terrible pain due to a large bruise on the side of his delicate face and a few specks of blood on his clothing. Mariku had no idea what part of the boy was bleeding but just seeing the poor male hunched into a ball on the ground made an uncomfortable tightening in the pit of Mariku's stomach. Usually he would have had more control over himself and just turned away to leave the boys to what they were doing but this victim was different.

Mariku couldn't understand why he decided to just launch himself at the teenagers but the exhilaration of fighting controlled him so the demon continued to throw dangerous punches and kicks at the males. Immediately the bullies scattered and jumped Mariku drawing out knives they had conveniently stuffed into their jackets. Mariku could only smirk as he spotted the weapons and allowed his wings to extend from where they had been hidden against his back. The boys seemed startled at that and reconsidered just leaving but Mariku didn't give them that chance.

The demon stretched out his good wing and created a point at the end and used it to stab through one of the boy's arms. He screamed but Mariku didn't hear it as he continued to jab blindly and hoping it would pierce someone's heart. Unfortunately the leader had been underestimated and glared at Mariku's back from his hiding spot in the shadows. Before Mariku could even react the leader had collided with his back and had grasped his broken wing and twisted it without warning. The demon couldn't prevent the scream of agony that escaped his lips as he felt bulky fingers grip around his left wing and yank it at even odder angle that it already was. Mariku flailed about and growled like a caged animal as he tried desperately to grab the boy and snap his neck but the other just clung on even when Mariku swung his body at the wall hoping to squash the annoying insect.

Mariku was sure he had only felt this amount of pain twice. The first when his wings had actually surfaced out of his flesh and the other when he had become so frustrated with his life that he made a habit of brutally plucking his black feathers out. He had made a mental note never to try that again. Now though the scratches on his body were bleeding freely and now he just wanted to yank his wings off and hope it stopped the pain. Why had he even bothered doing this anyway? He had been injured because of that damned vampire and still he had been so reckless as to reveal his identity to humans and get in an even worse condition as he already was. But Mariku for some reason knew it was worth it. The thrill of blood on his hands and the sound of shrieking as he stepped on their throats.

This time was different though because for once he was actually fighting for something. Mariku swung his body around again but the leader never once loosened his grip, instead it only worsened the pain. Now that the demon had a chance he took a glance at the corner where Ryou had been curled in a beaten ball. As Mariku stared at the empty spot he cursed himself at how stupid he'd been. Ryou had either run off when he spotted the chance or Mariku had scared the boy off. Obviously seeing a demon would have scared anyone besides the boy who perched himself on Mariku's back. Looks like the feminine boy wasn't worth saving after all. Mariku slowly let the pain take over his senses and watched as his vision blurred until it at the last moment he felt the weight on his back dissipate.

Ryou slowly opened his eyes but could only see blurred shapes and colours. He had horrible pain on the side of his face where he recalled being punched. The boy uncurled himself from the small ball of safety and raised himself carefully to his knees. It was then that he heard a rather deafening scream of pain and Ryou had to wince at the pitch of the noise. Who could be making that shriek? It couldn't be those bullies could it? Ryou gasped and placed a blooded hand to his mouth. Was Malik here? No human being could create that amount of pain on someone could they? Malik was ruthless and could easily have killed the bullies but where would the fun be in that? As Ryou knew from last night, Malik loved to torture so why not now? But why now? Was Malik doing this to save him or was he saving him for last? Oh god.

Ryou shakily got to his feet and leaned against the wall for a few seconds and removed his hand from his lips. He felt repulsed at the coppery smell but that seemed to be the least of his worries. Right now it was safer to run away and hope that his vision cleared up so that he could find a hiding spot. Ryou used his other hand on the wall to guide him until he reached the corner where he stopped. He didn't know why but he felt the urge to turn and look at the carnage. The angel could imagine what he would see, limbs scattered haphazardly across the grass, blood dripping from the shape shifter's fangs. Even though it sent a sickening feeling through him he turned anyway and was met with blurred figures twirling and merging together.

Ryou recognized one of the shapes as being the leader of the gang of bullies but the other confused him. The leader seemed to be hanging off of something dark and the other figure was a mixture of browns and gold. This figure was tall and Ryou could just make out a crimson trail running over a leather jacket. This was the person who was in pain. Ryou was enraged at the sight of the leader hurting someone this badly. All thoughts of Malik slipped his mind as he felt his white feathery wings expand from his back. Ryou wasn't a violent person but it seemed fighting was his only option if it meant punishing this human.

Ryou used both his wings and pushed them forward as hard as he could against the wind until they crashed against a body and sent it plummeting to the other end of the field. As soon as his anger subsided and he took in a few breaths he allowed his wings to return to their folded position under his clothes and blinked a couple of times. Instantly his vision cleared slightly and he could make out a tanned figure kneeling on the floor.

"Mariku!" Ryou screamed and used his strength to collapse in front of the wounded teen. Ryou quickly scanned Mariku of his injuries and could feel tears prickling the corners of his chocolate eyes. He wanted so desperately to run his pale fingers over the wounds and clean the smudges of blood that smeared across the tanned face. Instead he remained put staring into fiery mauve eyes. Ryou kept his hands in his lap so that he wouldn't reach out.

Mariku glared at the pale boy who perched in front of him and inspected the scratches. He was just glad that after the leader had released him he had enough time to pull his wings back onto his back before Ryou noticed. Mariku watched as the small male smiled softly and tilted his head. The demon stared oddly at Ryou. Why would this boy suddenly change moods all of a sudden? Wasn't he scared? Why wasn't he concerned about his injuries?

"Are you okay?" Mariku asked when he noticed Ryou wasn't about to say anything soon. Ryou nodded and blushed deeply as Mariku unexpectedly grasped a piece of white hair and hooked around his pale ear. "Good"

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked uncertainly staring at the deep scratches on the tanned skin.

"Nothing I can't handle" Mariku smirked. Because of being a demon his flesh could heal itself in a few hours. Ryou didn't need to know that though.

The two boys stood weakly together. Mariku quickly scanned over Ryou's body to look at the injuries. He was still curious to where the boy had been bleeding but couldn't see any flaw in the flesh. The only things noticeable were a large purplish bruise on his face and his hands were covered in blood which unnerved Mariku slightly. "Ryou are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine" Ryou stated as he shivered when Mariku said his name.

"You're shaking"

Ryou looked down and noticed he was indeed shaking if only slightly. Mariku shook his head pathetically and reached up to remove his leather jacket.

"What are you doing?" Ryou cried when he realized the older teen was undressing in front of him. The boy could feel warmth rising to his cheeks.

"What does it look like creampuff?" Mariku laughed as Ryou's face turned even redder with embarrassment. The pet name seemed to fit this little human because he was just so sweet and fluffy. It hadn't even registered in Mariku's mind that he had just compared the boy to a food. Oh well, he could certainly just eat the boy up. As Ryou flushed darker Mariku slowly reached around and placed the jacket over the boy's shoulders.

Ryou squeaked in surprise and stared up at the Egyptian with wide brown eyes. "Mariku…"

The taller teen smirked and walked forward towards the school building. He peered over his shoulder as he watched Ryou stumble forward to keep up. "You should be more careful little one. Dangerous things lurk in the dark" Ryou raised an eyebrow but kept him mouth shut and pulled the jacket around himself. The exotic smell of Mariku swept up into his nostrils and he couldn't help smiling stupidly to himself.

"Thank you, Mariku" Ryou smiled and watched the said teen with lidded eyes. Mariku stared shocked at the other. He had never been thanked before, not even by Bakura.

"What for?"

"Everything" Ryou grinned and sniffed the leather again. Mariku merely watched the pale boy with curious eyes. He had never once been thanked for anything but that was probably because he hadn't done anything remotely kind for anyone before. Maybe besides the escorting Bakura to school of which would now never happen again. Mariku never did understand why Bakura needed a lift. He was a vampire for Ra's sake, he had his inhuman speed which was much more quicker than flying.

Mariku shook his head and carried on walking to the school doors. What would Ryou be like if he took him flying? To him Ryou didn't look the type to be afraid of heights, in fact he looked like he might actually enjoy being in the air. If only he could tell Ryou he was a demon, it would be much easier. He was quite surprised the boy hadn't questioned him on his fighting abilities or his wings unless the teen hadn't seen. Mariku wasn't sure if it would be easier if Ryou did or didn't know his secret. He sighed as he walked through the doors and held it open for Ryou to step through.

It looked like they were both extremely late now.

Ryou walked past Mariku as he kindly held the door open and clutched the jacket tighter around himself. He knew now that they were inside Mariku would be wanting the jacket back. Ryou didn't want to let go because sadly he felt like he was holding onto a part of Mariku. It was better than just watching the teen and not being able to touch him so he let his fingers wander over the material. Ryou sniffed the scent of Mariku which was strangely stronger than the leather and reluctantly removed it from his shoulders. Even though he never wanted to let the jacket slip away it was impolite to keep something longer than necessary. Especially when Mariku had offered it up willingly.

The angel glanced up at the Egyptian sadly and held out the coat for Mariku to retrieve. Mariku stared at it for a few moments before shrugging.

"Keep it"

Those words echoed in Ryou's mind until they actually registered properly. The boy beamed and hugged the jacket to him tightly against his chest until his knuckles were even paler than usual. Mariku chuckled and guided Ryou through the hallways to the lunch room where only a couple of tables were set out. Mariku smirked when he noticed the room was empty. Ryou entered behind Mariku knowing that it was pointless entering lesson now that they were already half an hour late. So instead the two boys sat side by side at a deserted table quietly.

The angel peered up from under the jacket and for the first time noticed two narrow holes on the back of the coat. Curiously he poked his index finger through the hole and looked up to Mariku in question.

"Why are there two holes here Mariku?"

"Fashion" Mariku replied flatly. He inwardly face palmed, as if he'd care about fashion. If Bakura were here he would have laughed…or died because of that wing injury.

Ryou nodded and slipped his arms through the sleeves and smiled at how neatly it fit though the sleeves were too long and covered his bloody hands. At the moment though that was a tremendous relief. It seemed the holes were in just the perfect place to slip his wings through. This just made him adore the jacket more.

He never would have imagined that a single leather jacket would make him feel so happy but he knew it and the person it belonged to would be in a special place in his heart.

* * *

This ending was rubbishly written so I'm sorry about that. Please review because I love the feedback and I hope it was good enough for you. The jacket is a special symbol for later chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again dear readers. Again this is late and I apologize for that. This actually pleased me slightly because I actually wrote a lot of dialogue. I wanted to add more characters into this and ended up with some puzzleshipping and deathshipping. I must say I'm not much of a puzzleshipper but I think it went well in this.

I love how adorable Ryou is in this.

Warning: Puzzleshipping

* * *

Chapter Seven

Yugi gasped desperately in and out as his lungs burned for air. Though he didn't stop running through the corridors when his legs ached and throbbed due to the pressure. Yugi's small fingers were wrapped possessively around Yami's wrist whom was being pulled along behind the smaller boy.

Yami stumbled forward as he was dragged throughout the crowd of students which now struggled to the cafeteria for lunch. His head pounded painfully and hadn't stopped ever since he had caught pneumonia. He still felt cold to the other's touch but that wasn't a problem anymore. Yami could hear the student's voices murmuring throughout the halls and echoed in his ears violently. If he was able he would have turned and screamed at his classmates to shut the fuck up, but, he knew they wouldn't hear him.

Yugi yanked harder on Yami's pale wrist until they neared the cafeteria where they knew Ryou would be. Of course the angel was their only hope in fixing their problem. Obviously Ryou had died too before he became an angel, right? Ryou was their only hope in fixing Yami's situation.

"Ow-Ah" Yami complained as he accidentally slammed into one of his classmates on the way. As expected the student didn't even turn or acknowledge Yami's presence, at that the boy frowned and tried addressing Yugi. "Please can we stop, I'm sure Ryou has no idea how to help me and I can't stand being banged into when no one can even see who they're walking into!"

"Don't worry Yami, we're almost there. Ryou is sure to have all the answers" Yugi yelled back over the crowd. He knew Ryou could help them. His friend was the most intelligent person, creature, he had ever known and there was no way Ryou couldn't help them.

"Why, because he's an angel?" Yami questioned raising an eyebrow. Yugi smiled confidently though Yami couldn't see it. The older boy hadn't known of Ryou's secret until recently. No one knew actually except himself. Only now that had changed because of the tragedy that had befallen them. Yami had needed to know of a way he could be helped and that so happened to be Ryou.

Yami hadn't really taken the news well to begin with but that was probably due to the stress he had been under. In the end though Yami had believed Yugi was telling him the truth, they had grown extremely close after all.

"Yes" Yugi answered as he finally began to slow down to a walk as they neared the doors. The two took deep gulps of air just outside the cafeteria and settled themselves until they could once again breathe normally. Yami sighed whilst Yugi straightened his deep blue jacket and wiped it free of dirt even though there were absolutely no imperfections in the clothing. Yugi was such a neat freak, but Yami supposed that was what he loved about the other boy.

Yugi was also so predictable, he had wasted no time in dragging Yami off to the school to find and talk to Ryou. It was all to help him of course and honestly Yami had no idea why Yugi would want to help him for. What did the boy see in him that made him want to risk everything just to help him?

Yami stared down at the smaller boy and smiled softly just as Yugi glanced up and met the other's gaze. It was odd really how much they looked alike and how close they had grown in a matter of a few weeks. It was almost like the two were the same person. Yami watched Yugi intently, gazing into the giant purple orbs which lit up immediately. They shined happily up at Yami with beauty and adoration as a shy yet adorable smile adorned the boy's face.

Without hesitating the older teen gently gripped Yugi's chin with his thumb and tilted his face slightly to rest his soft lips against the smaller ones. Yugi slid his eyes closed when he felt Yami's cold lips connect with his and wormed his arms around Yami's neck. He shivered as soon as his skin touched the other body but ignored the coldness which was Yami's fingers that trailed along his sides.

Yugi clung to Yami desperately and refused to let go as he let his lips part just as Yami's tongue brushed against his skin. The wet organ licked along Yugi's teeth urgently and drew upwards to taste the other hungrily. Yugi allowed Yami to explore his mouth and taste him. Yami tasted gorgeous against his own tongue which he shyly poked against the other's, it dripped down his throat and soothed him with it's sweet flavour.

Yami suddenly drew back for air and pulled the dazed boy to him in a cool embrace. However he didn't seize to amaze Yugi further as he trailed slow, deliberate kisses along Yugi's jawbone and earlobe. Yami could feel the boy in his arm gasp almost breathlessly as he carefully nipped the pale earlobe sensually.

"Thank you" Yami purred into Yugi's ear as he drew his mouth away and instead held onto his lover tighter in a hug. Yugi smiled and lent into the touch, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder for support. "Shall we go?" Yami whispered.

"Yes" Yugi muttered back and reluctantly released Yami and led him to the doors. He suddenly spun round and stared at Yami. "Maybe you should stay out here until Ryou and I come back out?"

Yami raised an eyebrow but nodded. Yugi grinned and reached up on his toes to quickly kiss Yami on the cheek before jogging through the cafeteria doors.

Yugi immediately spotted Ryou amongst the sea of students who were still storming in to retrieve their lunch. The angel was seated opposite another student who was much taller and larger than him. What Ryou was doing with a teen like that he didn't know though he did recall Ryou saying something about a crush? Maybe this person was his friend's crush. It could be possible.

So Yugi sauntered over to the angel and the mystery teen. It seemed even with Ryou's enhanced hearing he hadn't even heard Yugi come over. No matter, he'd know soon enough.

Mariku watched Ryou giggle happily as he tried to lick a small drop of cream off his pale nose. Mariku was honestly curious as to how his little creampuff could be so happy with trying to swat off a small piece of food. Of course Mariku had thought it was rather amusing to place the cream onto the boy's nose in the first place to see how he would react.

Ryou had merely blushed a delicious shade of red and crossed his beautiful chocolate eyes to hopefully see the offending fluff of white. Afterwards though Mariku had enjoyed sitting there for nearly all of lunch watching the other writhe and attempt to knock of the cream.

Suddenly though Mariku could hear the faint footsteps of someone approaching their table and could see a small boy with tri coloured hair walking towards them. He recognized the teen from his classes and sitting beside Ryou. It seemed Ryou hadn't noticed his friend so Mariku quickly leaned forward and slipped his tongue out and sensually licked along Ryou's nose. Mariku could taste the cream on his tongue but he could definitely taste Ryou against his throat.

Ryou yelped beneath him and quickly pulled back with a very deep crimson colouring his cheekbones. Mariku smirked and removed the rest of the cream from around his lips with his tongue before smirking at the blushing boy.

Mariku leaned back slightly and glanced up at the small teen who now stood behind Ryou with his hands on his hips. The angel followed Mariku's gaze and peered up at Yugi from his seat. Immediately Ryou blushed even more at the sight of his friend who must have seen Mariku's little movement.

"Um…hi Yugi" Ryou said trying to smile at the other boy. Yugi smiled slightly in return and shook his head.

"Hello, Ryou" Yugi said as he slowly sank into the seat beside his friend. Ryou turned slightly so that he could look at the smaller boy. Yugi stared at his lap uncomfortably.

Realization suddenly hit Ryou hard and he gasped instantly. "Oh I'm sorry" He murmured. Yugi slowly rose his head and glanced at Ryou questioningly, the angel only raised his pale hand and pointed to the taller, tanned teen at the table. "This is Mariku"

Yugi peeked up through his blond bangs to quickly catch a glimpse of the stranger. Honestly Yugi couldn't understand why he was so shy around this teen, he wasn't usually so quiet. Mariku grunted but kept his eyes on Yugi until the other became too uncomfortable and had to look away. Mariku was trying hard not to growl and lose his temper on this human, he had just decided to waltz up to them and interrupt their 'alone' time. On the other hand he supposed it was a helpful thing that this Yugi had come or else Mariku would have lost control in his desires and scared Ryou away. That he did not want to happen.

"And this is Yugi" Ryou continued but instead pointed to the spiky haired boy who now fiddled with his fingers impatiently. It seemed the boy was almost urgent, for what Mariku didn't know. What could this little pipsqueak possibly want?

Ryou grinned sheepishly when he realized that the two boys wouldn't get along any time soon. Though he was curious as to why Yugi wasn't communicating, his friend was the friendliest person he knew but now he wasn't even attempting to be nice.

"Err Yugi?" Ryou started warily. The boy glanced up and smiled. What was the matter with him today?

"Yes?"

"Was there something you wanted?" Ryou frowned at nothing particular when he realized how rude that must have sounded. It was like he was _trying_ to get rid of the boy.

"Oh. Well I need your help…um…_we _need your help" Yugi stammered nervously.

"Whose we?" Ryou asked interestedly.

"Yami and I"

"How is Yami?" Ryou asked. The last he had seen of Yami had been about a month ago since he had been absent from school after becoming ill. No one had heard news from him since then and Yugi was the only one Yami would supposedly let see him.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…" Yugi answered. He watched Ryou nod his head to signal that he was listening. Though the boy was sure that Ryou wouldn't appreciate his secret being told to Mariku so he awkwardly played with his slender fingers. "…Privately"

Ryou stared at Mariku. He didn't want to send his friend (he had decided that now they were definitely friends) away. It wasn't fair on him and the Egyptian probably didn't want to go away anyway. So that left him to leave. Honestly he would much rather stay at the table and talk to Mariku though then it would seem like he didn't want to talk to Yugi. After all friends came first according to Ryou.

So the angel rose from his seat, smiled at Mariku and held the leather jacket closer around himself to assure him that a part of Mariku was there with him.

"I'll be right back" Ryou told his Egyptian friend. Mariku smirked and slowly rose to his feet also.

"No problem, I'll be going to my next class anyway so I guess I'll see you around creampuff" Mariku said as he gently ruffled Ryou's white locks until it looked almost as messy as Bakura's. Huh. Mariku hadn't seen that arrogant vampire all day since he had snapped his wing. It would have been nice to beat up that leech as payback but he thought actually it had been more fun to annoy little Ryou. Said boy was now blushing fiercely, whether because of the pet name or the physical contact he wasn't sure. Whichever one it was it made Mariku's heart stutter, oh how he loved creating reactions from his creampuff.

With one last long look at Ryou Mariku turned and headed to the door where an anxious Yami was waiting.

"Creampuff?" Yugi asked with curiosity sparkling in his purple eyes. Ryou smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck as a distraction.

"Um…I suppose I do look kinda like a…um…creampuff?" Ryou tried. Immediately Yugi's curious eyes travelled from the angel's face to the ebony jacket wrapped tightly around the boy's body.

"And this?" Yugi asked pulling at the leather sleeve to indicate what he was talking about.

"Mariku again" Ryou stated smoothly but the blush against his cheeks told Yugi that the subject was awkward and something his friend didn't want to speak about.

"I think he really likes you" Yugi muttered.

"Really?" Ryou beamed instinctively gripping the leather jacket tighter.

"Well why else would he give you his jacket and call you a nickname?" Yugi answered swiftly.

"And save me"

"He saved you?!" Yugi yelled surprised. Ryou nodded with a shy smile gracing his features. "I see we have a lot to talk about but I really need to talk to you now"

"Certainly" Ryou followed Yugi out towards the doors which led to the corridors. What could Yugi possibly want with his urgent commands and desperation? It was starting to worry the angel and he didn't have the slightest clue of what might be wrong.

Unless it was Yami.

Ryou hadn't seen the other boy in so long that he was starting to get worried about the boy's condition. Yugi had always kept anything he said about Yami vague and then he would immediately change the subject which was very suspicious. Also Ryou had found that Yugi always seemed to be upset when discussing Yami or even thinking about him, so right now with the sadness in Yugi's wide eyes Ryou knew that whatever it was they would talk about, it was definitely involving Yami.

Ryou was curious as to what happened to Yami and if he was alright since all he knew was that he had been ill. Perhaps Yugi had come to ask him if he could heal Yami because the illness had become worse than he had thought. Though he didn't understand why his friend hadn't come to him sooner, maybe because he wanted to keep Ryou's abilities a secret since no one except Yugi knew of him being an angel. Yes that must be it.

But if that was the case then Yami would have to be dying for Yugi to ask him for help. The only disadvantage of his healing ability was that Ryou didn't have the strength to heal someone who was too near death or dead already.

Ryou quickened his pace. He just hoped that Yami was strong enough to escape death for an amount of time for Ryou to get to him.

The two boys arrived at the cafeteria doors all too soon and they stood staring at the wood for a few moments before Yugi placed his small hand on the door and pushed leading them both into the hallway.

"Yami?" Ryou exclaimed when the doors fully opened revealing the boy standing awkwardly before them. Instinctively Ryou extended his arm as if to touch the boy to make sure he was real but his fingers didn't reach Yami's figure. "How are you, are you alright?"

Yami stared at Ryou carefully, now that he had been informed of his friend being an angel he was intrigued in knowing more about the boy. Studying the pale boy there was nothing that could have told anyone that he was a creature though the leather jacket he wore had two identical slits through the back which could no doubt hide his wings. He didn't know why Ryou would wear something so dark when the boy always wore white or cream. The jacket was ebony black which contrasted greatly with Ryou's skin and clothing but it also looked unusual on him since the jacket was twice his size.

Ryou was still staring disbelievingly at Yami when he finally looked away from the hideous jacket.

"I'm fine" Yami said focusing once again on the jacket. It was an odd piece of clothing for someone as delicate and fragile as Ryou. What could have possessed him into purchasing something so vulgar?

"No you're not" Yugi piped up from behind Ryou. "That's what we needed to talk to you about" he sighed addressing the angel.

"Okay, what is it?" Ryou started uncertainly. Both identical boys were acting incredibly out of character, so much in fact that it was starting to frighten the white haired boy.

"Well we were wondering what happened when you…um…" Yugi hesitated, he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. Asking Ryou about a traumatic part of his life was very cruel and his friend probably wouldn't tell them anyway. But he needed Ryou to explain everything because it could help Yami with the crisis he was going through.

"When you became an angel" Yami finished.

Ryou stared wide eyed at the other boy. Yami wasn't supposed to have known about his secret, that is unless Yugi had betrayed him. Ryou quickly looked at his untrustworthy friend.

"You told him?" Ryou accused disappointedly. Yugi's purple eyes grew even wider in size and seemed almost teary.

"I did it because Yami didn't believe me when I said you could help" Yugi tried desperately though Ryou wasn't convinced. After so many times they had spent together and shared each others secrets not once had Ryou revealed them to another soul. It seemed Yugi wasn't as loyal as he first thought.

"Never mind" Ryou said dismissively and narrowed his eyes slightly to show his irritation at Yugi. "Well I died" Ryou sighed, he didn't really want to talk about this subject since it was very tragic and would bring up a lot of questions so he kept it brief and rushed to the main part which skipped exactly how he died. He was sure he would have to explain it one day but now wasn't the time. "I wasn't sure where I was to begin with. I woke up and all around me was white, so white that it nearly blinded me. After that I remember being taken care of and being told that I had passed on."

"And then?" Yami asked eagerly. Ryou couldn't understand why anyone would be so interested in his death though he supposed many people would want to know what its like after death. Ryou would have preferred to not have gone through any of the pain and uncertainty and to have just stayed alive.

"I was summoned by the lord. I can't remember much from the conversation we had but I was granted a chance to live again"

"What did you have to do?" Yugi asked "To become an angel?"

"I was handed a glass which was filled with a dark liquid, the lord never did explain to me what it was but he said that if I were to drink it I would wake again with a new life. Of course I swallowed it all and when I opened my eyes I was lying naked in an alley by my apartment. Then it was unimaginable pain bursting through my back as my wings formed. I never want to relive that" Ryou shivered at the thought and reached around his shoulder to touch the folded wings hidden under his clothing. The angel was suddenly very grateful for the extra layer of clothing which he gripped instinctively. Never had he thought a leather jacket could be so helpful.

Ryou shook his head slightly to shake the thoughts of Mariku which started to creep back into his mind. However his light blush remained as he glanced up at the two boys in front of him. "Why is it that you needed me exactly?" Ryou couldn't understand why he had revealed so much of his death and still received nothing in return.

Yugi sighed and turned to Yami. "We wanted to know what happened so that we could work out why Yami hasn't…passed on"

"What?" Ryou asked looking back to Yami. This couldn't be right. So Yami was dead? But he was standing right there beside Yugi. Ryou studied the boy carefully to see if he could spot any differences. He did look paler than usual and had tiny dark circles under his eyes. Those orbs did look less alive but still held some life in them so it couldn't be that Yami was dead. Could it?

"Yes, I know it doesn't look like it but I'm dead" Yami replied. He didn't sound very bothered by the fact that he was no longer living. "I am a spirit"

"But how can you be visible and solid? And how can you touch things" Ryou asked still not quite believing that his friend was dead.

"I am only visible to creatures and lovers"

"But Yugi's a human" Ryou stated confused.

"And my lover" Yami added circling the other's shoulders and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Ryou smiled, he hadn't expected that response but he had had suspicions of the two becoming more than friends, still the news surprised him somewhat.

"I am able to touch things because I am solid, I am solid for only a limited amount of time" Yami continued when he broke the kiss, however he kept his arm tightly around Yugi.

"Yami's soul is connected to this puzzle" Yugi said pointing to the large amount of gold around his neck. "A soul can be transferred to an object so that it can be transported around rather than rooted to where they died"

"Because the item is connected to Yugi physically I can possess him"

"You can?" Ryou asked curiously. "Since I am an angel I don't know much about other creatures that exist among humans except demons. I know you are in need of help to continue to the afterlife but I honestly have no clue" Ryou frowned. He would like to help the boys but it seemed it was much more complex. "I have heard that spirits can't pass on because they have something rooting them earth"

"Well I don't have anything I need to do, it seems I'll have to remain a ghost for much longer than I thought" Yami replied.

"Spirit" Yugi corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a spirit not a ghost"

"What's the difference?" Yami asked turning slightly so that he could see his lover clearer.

"A spirit is a lost soul. A ghost is a lost soul with…with" Yugi hesitated.

"A lost soul with an attitude" Yami stated smirking "Like me"

Yugi rolled his purple eyes but started giggling as Yami pulled him close once more. Ryou watched the exchange sadly. He would have given anything to be loved like that before he died, the only person he ever considered loving was a tall, tanned human who he was forbidden to touch. And even then he couldn't tell that boy the truth for he would lose him forever. Nothing seemed to work out right for an angel.

Ryou smiled sadly at the laughing couple before turning and continuing down the corridor to his next class.

"Hey creampuff!" A familiar voice called to the angel. Ryou peered up at his crush and was sure that his cheeks were burning up again. instead though Mariku didn't comment on it, he tilted the boy's chin up carefully to study him. "Why are you sad?"

"I-I'm not?" Ryou replied trying to pull away but Mariku's hand remained holding the angel's chin.

"You can't lie to me"

Ryou looked away as much as he could and sighed. He wasn't about to tell Mariku that he was the reason he should be happy and yet it made his heart shatter.

"I don't want to talk about it"

Mariku stared at the small boy before him and realized that he wasn't going to get any answers yet so he released the boy's face. Ryou didn't say anything and it hurt Mariku to see the pale boy like this. He had always heard actions speak louder than words so he slowly drew closer and wormed his fingers into Ryou's palm. The other's head snapped up and stared deep into the mauve eyes as Mariku entwined their fingers so tightly it could have snapped the boy's fragile limbs.

The tanned demon smiled gently down at the other as he led the melancholic angel towards the end of the corridor where the droplets of rain tapped against the glass and the small rays of sunlight lit their path.

* * *

I have written this chapter by listening to Gabrielle Aplin - The power of love on repeat so I am in a very emotional mood. I think that song goes well with the ending...

Hope you enjoyed this and that it wasn't too confusing. I will try and update soon but don't hold your breath. :D  
I am working on chapter five of RTP2 so shouldn't be too long.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Another update. This time a thiefshipping chapter. I have mixed feelings about this though for once everything in here was completely planned.

So this chapter is what happens with Bakura and Malik whilst Mariku and Ryou are bonding.

Warning: Thiefshipping and a lusty vampire

* * *

Chapter Eight

Malik was sat in his same chair at the dark corner of the classroom as to not be noticed. And once again he was in the same boring situation where he sat observing the other students with curious eyes. Usually he would have come to school much later than this but Ishizu had kicked him out the house so that she could do whatever it was that she does. That often meant painting her nails a certain colour which took her hours to decide or sharpening her weapons. Honestly Malik had no idea why she would just kick him out of the house when all it was for was to straighten her hair. Girls.

Malik had the sneaking suspicion that she was up to something since she often never let him out of her sight and now she couldn't wait to get rid of him. Ishizu was an odd one, she meant well with whatever she was doing but she tended to change her mind in less than a second. She also had mixed feeling with everything, such as Malik's curse. She hated to see her brother in this condition and yet she used it to her advantage when out hunting. Ishizu hated vampires but at certain times she was sympathetic towards them but Malik supposed that was because of some of the cruel ways he tortured them. He had no problem with harming them since they were the reason humans were disappearing.

Malik scanned the classroom and noticed that there weren't many students in again. He had overheard that it had something to do with a virus but paid no mind to it since he was immune to most human diseases. The classroom was almost empty and it was quite annoying to have to come in to school when hardly any students attended. To make matters worse was that the friendship group were sitting a few desks away.

Malik always hated them especially the young brunette female who couldn't keep her mouth shut. She always had a tendency to gossip about unimportant details which were uninteresting. Malik would have gladly zoned out and blocked the girl's annoying voice from his head but his powerful hearing didn't allow it. It only intensified the screeching, it made Malik shiver knowing her voice was haunting him wherever he went.

Instead the blond tried to distract himself by studying each group member which wasn't many. In fact only three humans sat around the usual desk. Tristan Taylor was sat casually in a seat listening to Tea Gardner drone on about nothingness. Honestly Malik felt mildly sorry for the boy having to listen to her voice every minute. He didn't seem to bothered by it anyway, instead resting his arms behind his head in a relaxed pose. Another boy sat between two the brunettes, his hair was ebony and tied back in a high ponytail. He was one of the pathetic humans who thought he could win the hearts of everyone who crossed paths with him. Duke Devlin was well known for his success in creating dungeon dice monsters, because of this he was known throughout the country and had wooed almost every woman and man he set his eyes on.

Malik despised him, not out of jealousy. Malik had been followed by a few humans since he became a shapeshifter so he knew he had the power to seduce if he so wished. He hated Duke because of the way he teased and used these humans to his will, whether it be sex or money. Malik unconsciously rolled his eyes and turned away in disgust, focusing on one of his long fingernails. He honestly didn't know what people saw in a man such as Duke Devlin.

"Hey guys have you seen Ryou yet?" Tea's voice once again hit Malik's sensitive ears. He visibly winced at the tone she used. Malik glanced over at the table again to see the girl leaning over it and staring around the empty class. The other occupants at the desk shook their heads.

That was odd, whilst observing the three Malik hadn't even realized Ryou was missing. Sure the blond had only met the pale boy yesterday but he had noticed Ryou's interactions with the friendship group. Malik had noticed that Ryou hardly ever spoke when conversing with the group, he often sat there lifeless staring into space unless his name was mentioned in the conversation. He was a unique student and quite interesting really. He seemed sociable and friendly when meeting someone new and seemed to be interested art which made him more fascinating.

Malik was even more curious by him when meeting Bakura who had a remarkable resemblance to Ryou. How odd that they weren't related in any way. It was easy to tell the two apart when looking closely since Ryou had soft features and neatly combed hair. Bakura on the other hand was mysterious, dark and sinister which lured Malik in. he had always had a fascination with darkness.

Malik blinked and peered around the classroom for the strange albino. It was strange how Malik had stayed independent for so long and now after meeting Bakura he was willing to come out of his shell so to speak. It didn't take long for the blond to spot Bakura walking in through the door. The vampire's white strands of hair stuck to his face hiding his features. Malik could feel a strange tightening in his chest at the sight; he looked so beautiful and serene as he approached Malik almost predatory.

It wasn't until Bakura was a few desks away that Malik spotted the deep crimson eyes glowing through the curtain of white hair. They pierced into Malik's violet orbs, making him feel incredibly exposed as he was sure Bakura had no trouble reading people. Malik was only glad he could keep his emotions under control otherwise it would be very difficult to explain his sudden yellow eyes.

Malik quickly looked away as Bakura sat down opposite him in the dark corner.

"Hello, Malik" Bakura said silkily as he leaned forward slightly towards the tanned teen.

"Hi, Bakura" Malik replied still not looking at the other.

"I didn't expect to see you so early"

"Well it's not exactly early" Malik corrected turning his head so that he was staring back at the uninteresting friendship group. Bakura smirked as he noticed Malik's uneasiness. He was surprised at how easy it was to fluster the boy. Bakura had trouble removing Malik's juicy neck from his vision as the aroma was starting to drive him insane. He was surprised at how easy it was to get distracted by this boy.

"It's earlier than when you usually get here" Bakura remarked as he to glanced over at the three humans to distract himself from Malik's flesh.

Malik stared at the albino from the corner of his eyes curiously. "I didn't know you watched me Bakura"

"I only watch things that fascinate me" Bakura replied nonchalantly. Malik's eyes widened as he felt a deep blush warming his face. Malik immediately shut his eyes as he could see his vision becoming yellow with an unknown emotion.

"So what are you guys dressing as for the Halloween party?" An annoying familiar voice echoed through two pairs of enhanced hearing. Tea was still in her awkward leaning position over the desk and was addressing the two boys seated beside her. The party was going to be held in a few days and Malik hadn't even realized. He had debated whether or not he was going to attend but he thought he would rather go hunting. What better night than Halloween?

"Are you going?" Bakura's voice uttered causing Malik to crash from his thoughts.

"Huh?" He intelligently answered, turning back so he could see Bakura.

"The Halloween party. Are you going?" Bakura repeated. He wasn't quite sure if he was going to turn up. It was Halloween and that meant he didn't have to hide what he was for a night so he could easily drink as much blood as he pleased. However he hadn't been to a party in a while but he could still get a snack from the students. Unfortunately due to his actions this morning on breaking Mariku's wing the demon would definitely not be speaking to Bakura anytime soon. He didn't really want to show up on his own since it would be no fun whereas having Malik beside him he would be entertained whether the party was shit or not.

"Probably not" Malik replied. At this Bakura tried not to show his disappointment, it looked like he would be roaming the streets for blood instead. "Although I'd consider going if you went"

Bakura blinked. "Me?"

"Yep. I think it would be fun" Malik smirked proudly. Bakura returned the grin and winked.

"That depends on what you wear, I'd prefer a lot of skin" Malik blushed at the thought. There was no way he would show off his body in such away. Though now that he thought about it, what could he dress as? He couldn't really turn up as a wolf now could he?

Malik's thoughts were suddenly interrupted again as Bakura reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook ready for class. Honestly the blond boy couldn't remember Bakura ever recording anything the teacher said. Nevertheless he thought he should probably retrieve his book for lesson but probably wouldn't write anything now that Bakura was going to be sitting beside him. The shapeshifter reached over the side of his desk and dug his fingers around his bag. Grasping the notebook Malik pulled it from his bag and placed on the table. It was then that he remembered the long essay he had been writing ready to bring in for last lesson today. Unfortunately that long essay was placed on Malik's desk in the corner of his bedroom.

"Shit" He cursed knowing that if he somehow didn't hand over that essay he was going to be issued with another detention which he couldn't have. He wasn't about to sit in another detention when he could be ridding the world of vampires.

Malik raised himself from his seat and gracelessly shoved the book back into his bag which he then slung over his shoulder. Bakura raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Where are you going blondie?" Bakura asked curiously as he studied the blond's anxious form. Something was definitely bothering the boy and for some bizarre reason Bakura wanted to help. He didn't know why but he could sense he was very protective of Malik but that could be because of the desire for the human's blood.

"I've forgotten something at home so I might as well sneak out and get it now" Malik smirked challengingly.

"Then I'll come with you" Bakura added as he too got up from his seat and packed away his books. Malik was taken aback. Why would Bakura of all people want to come with him to collect a boring essay? Unless the sly albino wanted to see where he lived, well it would be easy to frighten him off if Bakura did try something. Who knows Malik could probably learn more about this boy.

"Fine" Malik said as he led Bakura out into the corridors which were now just as empty as the classrooms. "But don't expect to be coming into my house"

Bakura grinned mysteriously revealing his gleaming fangs. "Well I do have to be invited in first don't I?"

Malik didn't see the fanged grin or the mischievous glint in the vampire's crimson eyes as the words slipped from his mouth. Instead he kept his own eyes glued to the red motorcycle which was still parked beside the school gates. How convenient that he had decided to walk home from detention last night and forget his motorcycle. This would have been much more difficult to explain without the vehicle.

Bakura studied the motorcycle curiously. He had never ridden on one before though he did long to sit on the back with the tanned boy against his front. The motorcycle was a remarkable machine and a beautiful shade of red which would falter at the shade of Malik's blood. Bakura's eyes widened as thoughts of the boy's blood flooded his mind and he quickly turned away from both bike and human. Malik stared at Bakura for a moment before straddling the motorcycle and placing his bag in a compartment under the seat.

"You ready?" Malik asked as he started the engine and revved it mercilessly to get the pale boy's attention. Before Malik could even blink Bakura had jumped behind him and tightly wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Only if you're ready" Bakura whispered sensually into Malik's ear, quickly taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling upon the skin. Malik smirked slightly and revved the bike once again making Bakura startled enough to release Malik's ear. With that the boy held his head back and laughed as he turned his red vehicle on the road and rode through the wind.

The vampire instinctively embraced Malik further by tightening his grip around the boy. Malik didn't seem to notice or didn't mind the closeness of their bodies which made Bakura smile. Mariku had always tried ignoring the lust between them which only entertained Bakura. He knew that Mariku was struggling with dealing with Bakura's seductive scent which could attract any human or creature easily though with Malik it was different. The tanned boy didn't show much lust at all whenever Bakura approached him or really showed much interest in desire. This however made Malik unique and something which would entertain Bakura immensely. Just being this close to a vampire should create so much lust and arousal that the victim would be begging to be taken.

Malik on the other hand was sitting in Bakura's arms as if they were the closest of friends and not having any crazy desires at all. It seemed that this boy was immune to Bakura's scent, however that wasn't particularly bad thing though it would be nice to taste those lips once more. Ever since the pool incident Bakura wanted to be closer to the blond human but also wanted to stay away. He wanted to ravage the boy's body and create cries and moans escape the boy but he wanted to sink his teeth into the flesh and drink to his hearts content.

Malik's scent was so tantalizing and teasing that it was difficult to sit steadily on the bike without biting into the exposed neck. Bakura hadn't been sure whether to come into school or not knowing that Malik would be there in the dark corner where anything could have happened. Yet he had turned up at Mariku's balcony as usual and demanded a lift. In the end though it had resulted in Mariku's wing being broken so now it seemed like a good thing Bakura was with Malik away from the school.

Malik's motorcycle suddenly slowed down to a stop as the boy's reached a small house at the edge of a forest. The house was more like a shack when closely inspected. It was small but would possibly fir a family of four inside. The area was dark and shaded by the large amounts of trees. It seemed a perfect place for a vampire but looked too gothic and unusual for Malik though he had to admit he didn't know much about the boy.

Said boy dismounted the machine and slipped from Bakura's arms with a grin. Bakura followed suit but a firm hand on his chest stopped him from going any further.

"You can stay out here. I don't think I can fully trust you yet" Malik smirked. The vampire grinned though inside he was impressed with how fast Malik's confidence had risen considering how flustered he was in the classroom.

"Fine but don't expect to treat me like a dog" Bakura chuckled. However he missed the wince from the tanned boy and the small yellow eyed glare which had vanished as quickly as it came.

"Very well fluffy" Malik sneered as he turned and headed towards the tiny house.

"Fluffy?!" Bakura cackled uncharacteristically. Malik merely rolled his eyes.

When Malik finally set foot outside again Bakura was leaning against the crimson motorcycle inspecting his fingernails. Malik had his many papers for his essay gripped tightly in his right hand. When he had returned in the house it was deserted meaning Ishizu had left. Usually she was sitting at home creating a plan for the next time they went hunting but obviously she had more important things to deal with. So much for straightening her hair.

Ishizu didn't socialize much so where could she have gone? And why hadn't she informed Malik of her whereabouts?

Malik approached his motorcycle but kept his furious glare on the ground. Bakura watched the human with an eyebrow raised at the sudden change of character.

"What's up, blondie?" Bakura asked. Malik didn't reply but instead stuffed the essay into his bag and straddled the bike whilst waiting for the albino to do the same. Malik had managed to contain his annoyance knowing that he could easily kill Bakura if they got too close or Malik's temper rose. Bakura gripped the shapeshifter's chin gently and lifted it enough so that Malik's eyes were visible.

Malik's eyes were a slightly different shade to what Bakura had seen. They were darker and had a tinge of hazel at the pupils which made them look divine. The vampire couldn't read the emotion in them as they seemed lost and angered. Though Bakura knew he probably wouldn't get any information from Malik just yet so he needed to calm the boy down.

"Do you want to get a bite to eat?" Bakura asked. Of course he would have preferred to drink some of the boy's blood but knew that wouldn't calm him down in the slightest. Malik's eyes sparkled but then narrowed in suspicion.

"Why?"

"I'm hungry, why else?" Bakura murmured as their face were only inches apart. It would only take one of them to lean forward and then Bakura could finally have a bite of Malik. The shape shifter smiled softly but blinked as Bakura suddenly released his chin and hopped back onto the motorcycle.

"Only if you're paying" Malik yelled over the roar of his vehicle. Bakura's laugh echoed through the air as the two sped back down the streets to a suitable café.

It didn't take Malik long to find a small café in the middle of Domino. The red motorcycle sat parked outside as the two teenage creatures sat devouring their sandwiches. They had both ordered the same beef sandwiches. It was odd really that Malik had once been a vegetarian and now he sat opposite Bakura swallowing large chunks of beef. Bakura on the other hand had always been a great fan of meat. He would have preferred steak because of the wonderful appetizing blood that the meat swam in but it didn't seem appropriate at this time. Also they didn't serve undercooked steak at this café.

Bakura left the pieces of bread which the meat had come in and ripped the beef apart with his fingers and fangs. Malik however nibbled at the sandwich whilst observing Bakura's animalistic eating habits. Strangely it didn't deter Malik in anyway as the small specks of meat stuck to Bakura's lips and chin.

"Do you always eat like that?" Malik asked as he finished of his lunch and sucked his bronze fingers. Bakura licked his lips hungrily as Malik's tongue flicked out and trailed up his index finger to remove any crumbs.

"I eat how I eat"

Bakura couldn't pull his eyes away from Malik's little display even though it was perfectly innocent.

"Are you okay, Bakura?" Malik asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Bakura replied blinking away all sexual thoughts. It would seem that Malik was immune to Bakura's scent but not the other way around. "Are you going to answer my proposal?"

Malik glanced up sharply. "And what proposal would that be?"

"Are you going to the Halloween party if I go?" Bakura asked. It was lucky the two had begun talking about this since it would distract him from any desires to ravage the boy in front of him.

"Does that mean I have to wear something revealing my skin?" Malik grinned.

"If you really want to"

Malik chuckled but smiled up at the albino. "I'll go"

"Good" It seemed that now Bakura wouldn't have to lurk through the streets by his apartment for Halloween in search of blood. Though now he would have to compose himself and not get sucked into too much temptation.

It would only be one dark Halloween night, what would be the worst that could happen when in the company of a lust crazed vampire?

* * *

I suck at dialogue. I am so disappointed with the ending to this. I rushed it since I really wanted to update though I think that these two are getting closer. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again. I'm back and have managed to write a new chapter. This one is a slightly fluffy thiefshipping since I had no idea how to start it so that it led to the party. I have deduced that the next chapter will be a lemon and cannot wait to start writing it. Thank you for the support and reviews I've been getting. I'm very grateful.

I've been in quite a partying mood after listening to Savant's songs all through this chapter so I'm in the mood to write some dancing. Hope you guys enjoy...

Warnings: Fluff and blood

* * *

Chapter Nine

The few days went by uneventfully for the four male creatures. Ryou and Mariku sat at their seats at lunch and ate enjoying pointless conversation. Of course neither said anything about the previous days when the angel had been ambushed by the humans. For one Ryou didn't want to have to explain why the boys had suddenly jumped him and didn't want to have Mariku involved. It wasn't the Egyptian's business but if the bullies did happen to find him again then he didn't want to see Mariku get hurt. Especially not because of him.

Mariku on the other hand didn't speak of that event because he didn't want to have to explain how he had fought the humans. Sure it didn't seem like anything serious but Mariku had revealed himself as a demon to the men and if they so wished they could sell Mariku out. If that happened he would be revealed to the humans which would result in major consequences but he would also lose Ryou. He knew sooner or later he would have to tell the boy his secret but if it were possible Ryou could learn to be with him for what he was. Not once had Mariku felt this way for anyone, it wasn't love but it wasn't lust either. He didn't fully care for the boy but wouldn't let him get hurt either. He wanted to fuck the boy and drown in the passion of having the smaller boy around him but he would wait until Ryou wanted it as much as he. These feelings and emotions within him were different to what he felt for Bakura. The two white haired boys were the same but were opposites. Bakura was harsh, Ryou was kind and yet they looked like the same soul. Two sides to one coin so to speak.

However Mariku felt differently to both of them. Bakura was his best friend and they had known each other for centuries but the vampire could easily piss him off. For instance the wing incident. Bakura and Mariku had not spoken since that day but luckily the demon's attitude had calmed due to being with Ryou who seemed to have a soothing effect on him. His wing had indeed been broken but had healed miraculously over night. Mariku had kept his distance from the vampire after that just in case he snapped at the very sight of him. Though being with Ryou had calmed him even though he looked exactly like Bakura which should have made him snap. That was the other things he liked about Ryou. The boy had a different effect on him to that of Bakura. When near the vampire, due to the scent, Mariku lost control of his hormones and body. It drove him crazy knowing that he couldn't prevent any of his actions when Bakura used his lusty scent to lure in his prey.

The two had never actually fucked but that didn't mean they hadn't had some fun. Mariku never really enjoyed foreplay but Bakura seemed particularly talented in the subject. He also liked the bloodplay though being a demon and vampire wasn't surprising.

Being around Ryou was completely the opposite. Mariku had control of his body and managed to keep himself calm though some of the adorable expressions the boy pulled were quite arousing. That passion was also something his body did of its own accord and not being forced upon by a horny vampire. By the looks of things Bakura had found another toy to play with though this one seemed just as feisty as its predator. Mariku had seen this other human who had caught Bakura's interest and was quite surprised at who it was.

Malik Ishtar was unknown to Mariku though he had seen the other Egyptian around the school from time to time. He had noticed that Malik liked to sit at the back of the classroom to avoid contact with students so it once again interested him when the human began speaking with Bakura. The demon would have warned Malik of the dangers but found that it was more interesting to see how it all played out.

The shape shifter however didn't see anything dangerous about Bakura. In fact he found that just being with the pale boy had certain effects on him though they weren't the effects Bakura wished them to be. Malik found that through the few days they had spent together he had grown fonder of Bakura. Although they had seated themselves closer together and now sat at the same desk in the dark corner of the classroom they had not made much progress in learning anything about each other. Sure they had talked throughout classes and met up at lunch but they had merely talked about their hatred for school. Neither enjoyed the school or people within it but neither specifically said why. Malik hated school because he was forced to go in order to act more human and learn how to keep his emotions under control. Bakura however hated school because he had endured it for most of his life. He had learnt everything there was to know and had attended school throughout his vampiric life. The problem was that if he were to stay away from school it would become suspicious and would cause too much publicity. He did not wish to risk being revealed.

Though tonight would be different. Tonight was the Halloween party and wouldn't require him hiding his identity. He knew that he would overdress for the occasion but it wasn't everyday he could be himself and show his vampiric side. It would be nice to finally be able to show who he truly was and not have people trying to hunt him. Besides he would be in the company of Malik and was sure the party would be that much more interesting with him there. Plus if the party did get too boring Bakura could just sneak out for a snack and it wouldn't look like anything was wrong. Even better he could manipulate Malik into sharing some of his blood if the boy was willing although he would prefer to have the boy in his bed and shed blood that way. It seemed that tonight would be a perfect night for the vampire whether it was drinking as much blood as he pleased or fucking a mysterious Egyptian boy.

However it wouldn't be as easy as Bakura thought due to the immunity of his scent. But the vampire knew he could wait patiently for Malik to agree but he also wanted to wait. He didn't want to rush with this human, he wanted to treasure it. Each moment he spent with Malik it felt special and he felt drawn to the boy though he convinced himself it was for the blood. Though deep down he knew there was something more.

Bakura licked his lips free of blood and instinctively wiped his stained chin on the back of his hand. He didn't really understand how he was such a messy eater after having so much practice but it did keep his reputation. It was lucky the rain was beginning to fall through the dark clouds, that way it would wash away his scent so that if hunters did pass by he would not be a suspect for the human's death that he had just caused. Also it would wash away the blood on his skin. He did always love the rain; it kept his identity safe and allowed him to walk in the day without the sun burning his flesh.

The vampire slipped from between the shadows of the gates leaving the girl's corpse strewn across the concrete to rot until someone found her. Her blood was satisfying but lacked sweetness which left a bitterness on his tongue. He didn't know the girl like many of his victims and didn't care when she screamed and begged him to stop. She did put up quite a fight which must have hurt her dearly since not once did he remove his teeth from her neck, it must have been unbearable when she yanked herself away removing a chunk from her throat in the process. Yes, it was definitely lucky that it was raining otherwise all that wasted crimson fluid would still be flowing by her body.

Bakura scanned the area quickly to make sure any humans hadn't passed by and witnessed the feeding. Since he had been too hungry to just hunt at home he had snuck to the side of the school to devour a lonely human waiting for a friend. He didn't dare drink from a student otherwise it would cause too much distress and suspicion so he stayed away from the people in uniform or someone he knew. Luckily no one had seen him and no souls were wondering the dim street so Bakura crept from the gates and headed east towards the front of the school.

School was finished for the day until seven o clock when the party would be starting. Some students such as Tea had stayed behind to decorate the halls so the school was still emanating light. It was thanks to this small amount of light that Bakura caught a glimpse of blond hair swaying in the cool breeze. The vampire wouldn't have paid it any mind if it hadn't have been for the delicious, exotic aroma that swam up his nostrils. Immediately Bakura recognized it and turned back into the schoolyard where, under a large tree, Malik Ishtar sat delicately brushing pencil across paper.

Bakura strode over quietly so as to not disturb the tanned boy from his sketching. Looking over Malik's shoulder Bakura watched slender fingers caress the wooden pencil in thought until it finally touched the thin paper once more. Each stroke of the granite against the paper left a dark grey mark which joined with many other shaded shapes creating swirls of grey. Bakura could clearly see what Malik was drawing given that the scenery was before him. Only Malik's sketch had small droplets of water scattered on it due to the rain dripping through the leaves. It didn't seem to bother the boy as he kept his pencil on the paper and carefully avoided drawing on the stained pieces. Bakura stood for a few more moments staring at the remarkable drawing that Malik was doing. It looked perfect and not a thing was out of proportion nor was it rushed or blurred. No colour was needed in this piece as it matched the dull scenery perfectly and showed so much emotion with each line that was drawn.

When Malik moved his pencil from the paper Bakura took it upon himself to alert the boy of his presence. He had waited so that if the blond was startled that the drawing wouldn't be ruined in the process. Bakura had also waited because he had actually found it enjoyable to watch Malik draw. Usually such a thing wouldn't have interested him but he found it astonishing how the Egyptian created a masterpiece with only a 3B pencil and steady hand.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura asked curiously. As expected Malik yelped and dropped his pencil to the ground. Bakura suddenly lurched forward and snagged the small sketchbook as it slipped from Malik's lap to almost collide with the floor. Luckily because of his vampire speed and reflexes he caught the book before it splashed into a dirty puddle near them. Malik's violet eyes grew in size by the sudden movement but also he was still startled by hearing the other's voice. He hadn't expected company and especially not with the white haired boy. Nevertheless a small smile graced his lips as Bakura gracefully offered the book back.

"Thanks, fluffy" Malik smiled a small, almost invisible blush dusting his cheekbones. Bakura wasn't fazed by the nickname as he had grown used to it after the few days they had spent together. Though he disapproved being called it in public, if Mariku ever knew of it Bakura would never hear the end. The vampire slowly lowered himself so that he now sat beside the Egyptian, his black trench coat wrapped protectively around him.

Malik stared down at his drawing awkwardly. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't used to talking to people even if this boy was someone he had wanted to talk to. He couldn't very well start a conversation about the weather now could he? Luckily Bakura seemed to notice Malik's discomfort and followed the lilac gaze down to the drawing in his hands. The tanned fingers gracefully stroked over the pencil marks being careful not to smudge the dark patterns.

"How long did that take you?" Bakura asked gesturing to the drawing. Malik's head snapped up at the sound of Bakura's voice and despite everything, he smiled. He hadn't thought that someone like Bakura – arrogant and mysterious – would be interested at all in him or the things he did. If he wasn't interested then why would he bother to ask? Bakura wasn't one to be nice either so Malik would be ever grateful for compliments from Bakura. At least he wasn't the one that had to think of something to start a conversation because that would probably ended in talking about the rain. So Malik didn't bother hiding the smile that stretched his lips beautifully and moved his hand so that Bakura could see the picture more clearly.

"An hour" Malik replied.

"You've been out here for an hour?"

"Yeah. I like to sit here sometimes" Malik replied. It was true, he liked to sit under this tree, usually at lunch so that he could be alone and enjoy the scenery though there wasn't much to look at. The sky was dark today and wept droplets of water over Japan. Still it made the surroundings more satisfying for him since he preferred the darkness. He just hoped that he wouldn't smell of wet dog like before but that only happened if he were to change into his wolf form. The air was thick and musty which set the mood for a spooky Halloween night though there were still a few hours left until dark.

"Is this another special place you like to come to as well as the pool?" Bakura asked pulling Malik from his thoughts. The blond blinked but nodded. He had many special places he liked to go to and rest. Usually he went there after hunting so that he could calm down before facing his siblings. It seemed that now Bakura knew most of them already.

"Nice place" The vampire commented. Malik snorted and reached over his side to pick up the pencil which lay in the grass. The blond played with the pencil idly before turning to place it back in his bag along with the sketchbook but a pale hand stopped him. Bakura's slender fingers wrapped themselves tightly around Malik's wrist which prevented him from moving. The shape shifter glanced at Bakura with questioning violet eyes.

"Draw me" Bakura said simply. Malik was taken aback by the sudden command. He had not expected the white haired boy to want to be drawn and especially not by him. Since he had only really been complimented by Ryou on his doodles he was slightly unsure if someone like Bakura really did want to be drawn and wasn't messing with him. However he trusted the boy and allowed Bakura to lead his hand back to the paper in his lap. Besides if Bakura was just teasing him then Malik could easily tease him right back with his sharp claws.

"Erm…okay" Malik said unsurely. The blond turned so that he was facing Bakura fully and quickly flipped to a new page. His bronze fingertips skimmed over the textured paper briskly, he always did like the feel of new paper. Bakura watched curiously and studied every move the boy before him made. Soon those fingertips moved from the rough material and instead brushed a long strand of white hair from Bakura's neck. Strangely Malik didn't flinch away from the unnatural coldness of his skin like many humans would have done but Bakura was glad of that. Again the fingers touched his jaw delicately as if he was afraid he might break it. The limbs lifted Bakura's head slightly so that the small amount of light from the school glowed off the pale skin. The lack of light was eerie but seemed to fit well with the mysteriousness of Bakura's character.

The light didn't seem to bother Bakura either but nothing could have bothered him at that point. The vampire was too entranced at the feeling of those fingers dancing across his skin. Even if it was only against his neck, he could feel the warmth which he hadn't felt since he was alive. He could feel the blood throbbing through those limbs playfully but he managed to focus on the feeling of having another person actually touching him. Sure Mariku had touched him in many places but it felt incredibly different with Malik, his skin was warm and smooth against his own and the colour of their skin was beautiful. It was like sand against snow. Malik's sandy skin in places could be just as rough but radiated the warmth of what the sun might have felt like. This contrasted with the paleness of Bakura's flesh which was as smooth as the snow but felt just as cold at the touch. It shone just as beautifully as the sun on snow but could crumble if touched too long.

Regrettably Malik seemed to think this too as he removed his fingers from the flesh, leaving a tingling sensation in its place. Bakura's bloody eyes didn't leave Malik's face as the boy began to mark the paper with faint lines. Every few seconds the artist would glance up at Bakura's face in concentration and then would return back to the paper. Malik scratched the pencil against the paper skilfully, his violet eyes staring intently at the dark markings left on the paper. As Bakura watched Malik's talented hands guide the pencil across the paper he stared at the grey, intense right eye that peered up from the book. Just the eye looked remarkable as Bakura could see himself looking up at Malik knowingly; each curve and line drawn was done with precision and without mistake.

The two boys sat like that until Malik finished moving the pencil. The blond picked up the book and held it up so that he could see it clearer and to compare it to the real thing. He tilted his head at an angle and studied every curve of Bakura's thin face, the shadows under his eyes and cheekbones. He then bought his fingers back to the picture and stroked gently across the place he had touched before. Only now he was brushing the rough paper and not the cool skin of Bakura's neck. Malik raised his eyes from his masterpiece and smiled at the real boy in front of him. He then turned the book for Bakura to see and was pleased to see the crimson eyes widen.

Bakura stared dumbfounded at the book. The image was so perfect that it was like staring into a mirror. Bakura was even worried that if he moved so would the picture so he stayed completely still, staring intently at his reflection. It was uncanny how Malik could only use a pencil and draw so much detail and shading so that it matched Bakura perfectly. He smirked at the other him and felt slightly disappointed that the drawing didn't move with him. Malik placed the book down and set the pencil above it so that it wouldn't get lost again amongst the grass. When he turned his head back to Bakura the pale boy was right in front of him leaning against the tree trunk.

The vampire delicately took hold of Malik's fingers and guided them up to his pale neck where the tingling was still itching his skin. Malik didn't protest nor pull away when his tanned fingers again stroked along the jaw. In fact the shape shifter began moving his fingers willingly along the skin creating warmth wherever the limbs connected. The red eyes slid closed briefly, relishing the feeling of such warmth to his cold flesh. Malik continued playing with the neck, dancing his smooth fingers over the surface in a soothing manner. They didn't realize they had been moving closer together until their noses were touching. At that point Bakura's eyes opened halfway and focused upon the soft lips presented to him. He didn't realize how much he wanted to press them to his own and move them against the skin. He wanted to run his tongue over the bottom lips to taste the Egyptian so he leant in further never breaking the hungry gaze.

Malik wasn't sure what he was doing. He felt attracted to the white haired boy but hadn't, until that point, realized how strong it actually was. He wasn't even aware that it was he who was pulling Bakura closer due to the grip he had on the boy's neck. He knew that he had kissed the boy before but it wasn't romantic, it hadn't been intentional really. Malik had never truly kissed anyone before besides the woman who had turned him. That was the soul reason he refused to kiss anyone, afraid that it would end in heartbreak or betrayal but it confused him of how much he actually wanted to kiss Bakura. Those soft, pink lips were only inches from his and he could only imagine how they would feel against his.

However Malik and Bakura's moment was interrupted by a rather large flow of water which conveniently exploded over their hair. Startled the two boys blinked and jumped apart breaking the mood. Rain water dripped down their faces and wet their lips which had suddenly become dry. Malik blinked away the water and shook his head free from all sexual thoughts of where that kiss could have lead. He looked to Bakura to find him growling angrily at himself. The vampire's eyelashes dripped water which made him look like he had been crying. Malik couldn't help feeling pissed at the leaf above them which hadn't been strong enough to hold all that water for a little longer. However he was grateful for it too; he had promised himself that he wouldn't kiss anyone. Kisses were personal and emotional, they always meant something and becoming that close to someone was dangerous for him and them. He wouldn't allow himself to become prey to another person, it would only end in heartbreak.

So the sooner he got away from Bakura, the better.

Malik quickly stood stuffing his equipment in his bag. Bakura glanced up at the Egyptian curiously.

"I should be going" Malik stated slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll see you at the party then" Bakura replied running a hand through his white hair. He just wished it was Malik's fingers that were tangling themselves in his hair. Malik nodded and quickly placed his fingers on the side of the pale neck which immediately sent warmth all over the vampire's body. Malik didn't do anything further and instead removed his tanned limbs from their place on the cool flesh and walked away leaving a confused yet satisfied vampire behind.

* * *

Mariku watched the few people who were already present slam their bodies together on the dance floor. He found it quite amusing how desperate some of these students were. Mostly females were the ones dragging the males onto the floor desperately smashing their bodies against others that they barely knew. Every human was dressed in a Halloween costume that either showed too much skin or not enough. Their skin drenched with sweat from the warm lights at the stage which were conveniently the only light sources. They flashed every few seconds a different colour of every shade but Mariku stayed away from them so as to not bring to much attention to his attire.

Mariku subconsciously shook his dark, ebony wings which stretched across the black space around him. Some feathers fluttered to the floor but he was positive no one would notice. He wore another one of his leather jackets that had been ripped at the back along with a black vest that just covered his waist. His beige trousers hung low on his hips but were still tight enough to show off his figure. He hadn't bothered to style his hair too much because it would probably become even messier later if he was willing enough to dance though it was a slim chance. His eyes were rimmed with a thick layer of kohl that stretched along his cheekbones sharply, it helped to make his eyes look darker even though they were completely black and empty. He had transformed into his demon form so his eyes, including the whites, were a hollow black as if he had not even got eyes in the sockets.

For once he felt free and was relieved that for at least one night he could be himself. He hadn't seen Ryou yet and hadn't a clue of what the boy would dress as. They had agreed to meet at the party early so that if Ryou needed to leave early he would have at least spent some time with Mariku. The demon grinned as he thought of what he could do tonight. By the way the humans were dancing; Ryou and he would be pressed against each other quite tightly. That is if the boy wasn't afraid of him and agreed to dance.

"I didn't expect to see you here, demon" A familiar voice purred from his side. Mariku glared down at the vampire menacingly to show that he still didn't appreciate how he had broken his wing. Though after a few moments of studying Bakura's outfit did the glare disappear and become a raised eyebrow.

"You actually bought a cape?" Mariku smirked. He was surprised that the vampire would actually go to the trouble of dressing like one. He had also been surprised that Bakura hadn't come sneaking into his bedroom again demanding for a lift. Of course if that had happened he would have probably thrown that obnoxious creature out the window. Mariku looked him over again and couldn't help but snicker at the mess of red liquid staining the boy's chin. "And you even added fake blood, how cliché"

"What makes you think it's fake?" Bakura answered.

"You've fed this early?" Mariku knew Bakura fed regularly but he usually only fed later in the night when it was darker and less people were around. It was more dangerous tonight due to trick or treaters which would probably be roaming the streets.

"I actually fed earlier than that but what can I say? I was hungry"

"You're always hungry" Mariku remarked. "What's with you? You never feed so recklessly" It was true. Bakura never went around the streets in the day and fed and he certainly didn't feed so much. It was usually one human a day because the blood could keep a vampire satisfied for a few hours.

"Well being around Malik has changed my appetite" Bakura replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his covered shoulders. It did make sense that being in the company of a human for so long would drive a vampire insane with bloodlust. Especially when that human was someone Bakura didn't want to harm even if the delicious scent was intoxicating.

"You must really like this kid for him not to be dead already" Mariku smirked which only got a half hearted glare in return. "Speak of the devil" Bakura's head snapped to the side where he could clearly see the Egyptian boy standing by the drinks stall. Malik was in shadow but every few seconds the lights from the stage illuminated his face making him glow. The blond didn't seem to have dressed as anything though long sharp fangs hung from between his lips which made Bakura smirk revealing his own fangs. The boy's eyes however weren't crimson like Bakura would have expected so it was clear that Malik hadn't dressed as vampire which was a shame. Instead his eyes glistened a bright yellow and seemed to glow in the darkness. Those unnerving eyes suddenly glanced up at the crimson eyes that watched him intently and Bakura could just about see a small smile grace the tanned face.

Bakura wasn't very surprised when Mariku followed him over to the drinks stall. Ryou was also at the table though he wasn't making conversation with Malik like Bakura thought he would. Ryou seemed the type to engage in conversation especially with Malik since the two seemed friendly enough. The other white haired boy was dressed in a white gown which reached his ankles. Stretched out from his back were a large pair of white wings which seemed just as big as Mariku's. Atop the head floated a halo which shone a dim light within the darkness. Bakura could clearly see Ryou was dressed as an angel though the black leather jacket he wore ruined the delicacy of his outfit.

Regardless the boy had put a great amount of effort into the costume, so much in fact that it almost looked real. However Bakura didn't take interest in his look alike and left Mariku to his own devices. The vampire instead approached Malik who, now that he noticed, was actually wearing a lavender hoodie that conveniently revealed some skin. It seemed the boy had listened to him after all. He had no doubt that tonight would be an interesting night indeed.

* * *

So I needed to end it there so that it would be enough for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay next chapter. I'm not sure what to think of this honestly. I really am bad at writing lemon but thought it went pretty well. Some fluffy/angst deathshipping in here too.

Hope you enjoy this and thank you **NightWitch1312 **and **TheeWiccaChick** for reviewing my story. Thanks **Miss Macabre Grey** for your support. I hope this chapter pleases you.

Warnings: Lemon and Angst

* * *

Chapter Ten

Mariku's dark soulless eyes wondered over Ryou's lithe form. The pale boy was dressed perfectly in white except for the familiar leather jacket around his shoulders. The demon couldn't help but smirk, it seemed Ryou really liked the jacket. It also helped that the clothing had slits in the back because now Ryou's feathery wings could slide through easily. Mariku loved the boy's outfit and honestly couldn't have imagined the boy as anything else. It would have been better if Ryou had dressed as a demon but Mariku couldn't really see it. He couldn't imagine Ryou's soft features being distorted into a sneer or the dark, ebony wings that stretched around the small figure. Neither could he imagine Ryou's eyes being completely empty of emotion or life. However Ryou's eyes now were no longer the sweet chocolate brown that usually stared at him, instead they were clouded and glazed completely over with a white mist. Someone who didn't know Ryou would have thought him to be blind. Only the boy stared eerily back at Mariku with those eyes that there was no way the boy could be blind. They knew exactly where the demon stood and new exactly where the other's eyes were.

And yet, even with such a creepy gaze, Mariku still found the angel beautiful. Ryou smiled softly up at Mariku with a small tint of pink against his cheeks.

"Hi" Ryou said. The boy watched Mariku happily through his natural dead eyes. He admired the beauty before him and couldn't help but gawk at the large black wings. They looked so beautiful and he just wanted to reach up and touch them. They looked so real and sensitive which demon wings usually were and yet despite that Ryou wished he could stroke the dark feathers and feel them between his fingers. But he stayed where he was and instead stared longingly at the giant wings whilst he played with his own fingers as a distraction.

"Hey" Mariku replied. He noticed that Ryou's eyes were now staring further up and to the side. The black eyes followed the other's gaze and realized that Ryou was staring intently at his wings. He didn't see why it was such a big deal since Ryou also had wings but the longing, creepy stare held him in place as if he was frozen.

Ryou was almost unaware of his actions as he slowly lifted his right pale hand. His eyes never left the beautiful wings. He knew it was wrong and that it was forbidden but he really wanted to touch those feathers. He had never felt such a desire before and it was truly difficult to stop himself from moving his hand forward. To an angel – or any creature with wings – the limbs at their backs were very sensitive but to be touched there was a sign of trust for both creatures. The creature willingly touching the wings were tested to see how gentle they were and would not harm the other. The creature being touched was tested on how faithful they were to allow someone to touch their sensitive areas. Mostly these were for lovers to show their loyalty and faith but for Ryou it was to finally be able to touch something of his own accord. It had been so long and he just wanted to feel the softness of another wing. Whether it be real or not. He wanted to finally touch Mariku, any part of the man even if that meant breaking a rule. Rules were made to be broken, weren't they?

So Ryou blocked out all thoughts from his mind and reached forward so that his fingers skimmed over the black feathers. He tilted his head slightly in curiosity and gasped at the sudden softness that touched his fingertips. The black feathers twirled around his slender fingers and tickled the flesh which made a beautiful bright smile adorn his face. Ryou couldn't believe that he had actually touched something willingly, he had broken the only rule he had been ordered to follow and he liked it. He liked the feeling of those feathers running through his nails and brushing the skin. He liked the contrast his pale skin had against the ebony wings and he liked that it was Mariku he was touching. Ryou couldn't keep the smile from his face as he gently ran his palm over every soft feather of the giant wing. He was surprised at how unperturbed Mariku was with his sudden actions and carefully removed his fingers from the Egyptian's costume. The wings ruffled slightly sending another shiver up the demon's spine. They had felt real but Ryou knew that Mariku couldn't be a demon. It was ridiculous to even assume such a thing.

"They're beautiful" Ryou remarked placing his right hand in his left to prevent him from reaching up again. It would be rude to do the same thing twice. "It's just a shame they're not real" Ryou sighed. It was upsetting to know that such wonderful wings were fake and that he had touched something that should have meant something. If those wings had been real it would have had an importance to the both of them otherwise now it just felt like Ryou had mocked something that was supposed to be significant to romance. Why had he suddenly had the urge to touch Mariku in such away? It was rude and might make him seem like a creep.

However Ryou was shocked as Mariku suddenly grasped his wrist and dragged him out towards the fire exit. Ryou glanced around him to see if anyone was watching them but luckily all groups of humans were too distracted by the bodies against them. Was it lucky that they weren't noticing them? Mariku could be leading Ryou anywhere and no one would know of their absence. Ryou stared at his crush's back but couldn't see the boy's face due to the large black wings.

"Mariku?" Ryou asked uncertainly. The blond didn't answer and kept walking, dragging the angel through the crowd of sweaty students. Not one person glanced at them which strangely made Ryou nervous. It didn't take long for them to reach the exit. Mariku used his strong free hand to push open the doors and lead them both out onto the field. The sky was dark and cloudy but small stars twinkled through the white mist. The moon was full and shone from behind Mariku's figure masking him in shadow as he stopped and finally faced Ryou. The doors swung shut somewhere behind them but both were too tense too notice.

Ryou tilted his head questioningly. "What is it?" Mariku stiffened but managed to raise his head so that his empty eyes were visible. The boy gave Ryou a grim smile before spreading his wings so that they stretched widely and blocked out the moonlight. A cold breeze swept underneath the wings and hit Ryou's thin form. Using his own white wings he managed to block most of the cold but even so he kept his curious milky eyes on Mariku.

"I am real" The demon murmured. With those three words Mariku thrust his wings towards the ground creating more bursts of cold air. The force backfired and slammed against the feathery limbs which caused the demon's body to lift gracefully from the floor. Ryou watched in astonishment as Mariku lifted from the ground and hovered in the air, his body swaying as his wings kept him floating. Ryou yelped and covered his mouth with his hands to stop anymore embarrassing sounds from escaping. This couldn't be real. Mariku couldn't be demon. It wasn't meant to be this way. Ryou felt small tears prickle the corners of his eyes as he turned from the shocking sight and headed away. He couldn't cope with this information, it wasn't fair. He had touched a demon, a real demon. He had befriended a demon.

He had fallen in love with a demon. This was forbidden especially for an angel and he knew it couldn't be fixed. He had to get away from here and hopefully lock himself away so that he couldn't break anymore rules. Ryou stumbled forward as he made his way across the field. His head was suddenly pounding and he felt sick. How could he have not known? Sure he had suspected it but at the time it just seemed preposterous and illogical. He couldn't face the truth of it all, an angel in love with a demon. Ryou screamed as a large tanned boy landed in front of him blocking his path. Ryou shook his head frantically with his hands still covering his mouth, eyes wide. Mariku's eyes suddenly changed back to what Ryou was used to. The deep mauve swam with concern as he studied Ryou's shaking form. All black was gone from those eyes and now they actually looked human but Ryou knew that they weren't natural. They were the fake, those eyes weren't really that beautiful shade of purple. They didn't really show the emotions this creature expressed.

"Ryou!" Mariku cried worriedly when the boy didn't respond. Ryou couldn't help it then as the tears streaked down his cheeks. The sound of his name being said in such a fearful way made the water escape his eyes. Mariku stayed frozen as the tears fell, he knew this would be a shock to the boy but he didn't think it would scare him like it had. Hadn't Ryou wanted it to be real? The boy obviously didn't want to be with him now and would probably be too scared to face him again. He had ruined it. He had promised himself that he would wait until Ryou had warmed to him but he had just hoped too soon.

Ryou stared up at Mariku ready to apologize for all this foolishness. How could he be acting like this when he himself was a creature. How would Mariku be acting if he found out Ryou's secret? Sure it was difficult to deal with but Ryou was an angel. He was no longer human and had troubles of his own. Mariku had actually stopped and shown Ryou who he truly was which took bravery but also trust. It was obvious that this demon trusted him otherwise why would he reveal himself? But when Ryou looked up he saw the sadness in those purple eyes just as Mariku lifted off the ground once more. The demon's wings stretched and the Egyptian was soaring through the air before Ryou could move his hand forward to stop him.

"Mariku! Wait!" Ryou screamed. Though the demon probably had enhanced hearing like himself the demon was too far up to hear him. Before Ryou could comprehend what he was doing he had stretched his wings as far as they could go and smashed them to the ground. He used his small amount of strength to kick off the grass which shot him up into the cold night air. The wind swept past him violently as he sped up his speed, knocking the air with his wings as they flapped above him. His strands of pure white hair flashed against his eyes every few seconds as he turned through a passing cloud. He had never flown so far up before and strangely it felt refreshing considering the circumstances.

Mariku let his dark wings envelope him. He was going to go back to his apartment and stay locked up in the darkness and never leave. What was the point? He had revealed himself as the monster he was to a boy who he thought would like him. Obviously that wasn't true. He had now lost that boy and any hopes of having someone who understood him. Well that's what he got for mingling with humans. They were scum and pathetic. He couldn't believe he had actually wasted his time on Ryou like that. Mariku sighed irritated as the cold air played with his sandy locks. It seems he wouldn't be attending that school again. He wouldn't be able to face seeing Ryou sitting amongst the humans with a frightened gaze whenever they shared glances.

Mariku immediately shoved his wings in front of him in order for him to stop. He gasped as a pale flying figure hovered before him, the moon lit up its thin features showing him the familiar face of a white haired boy. Ryou's hair swayed around him mixing perfectly with the misty clouds. The shock of seeing such a marvellous creature so suddenly made Mariku lose his balance and sent him hurtling back towards the ground. The demon tried to move his wings so that they could hover around him and support his weight but the speed of which he was falling prevented such a thing. Damn these situations.

As he passed through a particularly large jumble of cloud he noticed the white angel diving down with him. Ryou reached out his hand and tenderly gripped Mariku's wrist which evidently stopped both their falls. The angel pulled the demon to him and wrapped his pale arms around him protectively. Mariku stayed frozen as he watched Ryou, who he deduced was also a creature, check him over for injuries. "Are you okay?" Ryou asked concerned, small tears began to once again stain his cheeks. Mariku blinked for a few moments still trying to process everything but he was interrupted by a small palm pressed to his cheek. The mauve eyes focused back on the milky ones which seemed to smile up at him. Mariku gently wrapped a wing around Ryou to keep them close and with a thumb wiped away the stray tears that continued to fall. Though from the smile on Ryou's face he knew they were joyous tears.

Without thinking Mariku leaned forward and crashed their lips together. Ryou's eyes slipped closed and he immediately opened his mouth to allow the demon's wet tongue in. Their muscles collided in Ryou's mouth and licked along each other urgently as if the kiss was their last. Mariku could taste the sweetness in Ryou's mouth and swirled his tongue hungrily so that it moved in unison with the other. Though the angel's eyes were closed in bliss, Mariku's eyes remained open so that he could study the boy's perfect face with his now unnaturally black eyes. The kiss didn't last as long as they both would have liked but as they pulled away for air a string of saliva still connected them, keeping them together even after that brief moment. They didn't move from their positions, Ryou's arms still wrapped securely around his crush and said crush with his wings wrapped around his angel. Their eyes remained fixed on the other not even moving to wipe away that string of spit which seemed to be the only thing proving that everything was real. Afraid that if that string was broken then so would their bond and forbidden romance.

* * *

Malik stared at the white haired boy before him. He couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved at the intense crimson stare aimed at him. It was quite ironic how he was a vampire hunter and an enemy of those creatures only to have his first friend dress as one at the party. Well it was a good thing that it was only a costume. However it was a very good outfit and made Bakura seem even more mysterious than he already was. The boy merely wore a dark black cape with a raised collar which hid the pale neck. The cape swirled around the slender form and dragged across the floor regally. The inner of the cloak was a blood red matching the boy's eyes but was soft silk. The rest of his clothing was ebony and consisted of either silk or leather which oddly fit perfectly with the vampire.

"So what are you dressed as?" Bakura asked curiously when he was close enough to be heard. His eyes wondered over the Egyptian's outfit though it was only a short lavender hoodie that, to Bakura's happiness, revealed a tanned stomach. Malik had also chosen to wear black leather trousers which wrapped around his ankles and hung dangerously low on his hips. Honestly Bakura couldn't think of anything that Malik might have dressed as, he might have thought a zombie but the bright yellow eyes said otherwise. Besides zombies didn't have lively, emotional yellow eyes, did they?

Malik smirked. "I didn't bother dressing up but I thought I'd take your advice and show some skin" Bakura returned the cocky smirk, his white fangs glinting in the dim light. "You seem to have taken the dressing up part seriously" Malik laughed.

"Well I wanted to make some effort to impress you" Bakura stated with a quick wink. Malik could feel his cheeks warming but was glad for the shadow hiding it. "Is it working?"

"No" Malik said simply. In fact he was truly impressed by how Bakura had gone to so much trouble just to look good. Though truthfully Bakura didn't need to do anything to look more attractive. However Malik wasn't about to tell Bakura that. Instead he smirked at the vampire and picked up a wine glass from the stall which had a thick red substance floating within it. He tilted the glass and rested the brim against his lips sensually as the peculiar crimson water dripped down his throat. Bakura couldn't help but lick his own lips at the sight. The crimson liquid, so much like blood, escaped the corners of Malik's lips ever so slightly and Bakura had to restrain himself from leaning in and running his tongue over it. He was glad for the dried blood that still stained his chin for it allowed a delicious distraction from the scene before him. As his tongue touched the red stains he could still taste the lingering flavour of the human he fed from just hours before.

The vampire glanced down quickly so that he could compose himself but as his gaze once again settled on the shadowy area in front of him the boy of his interest was no longer in his presence. Bakura blinked at the empty space where Malik had previously stood and noticed the half empty glass of red water sitting back in its place on the table. The vampire scowled down at the teasing drink and turned briskly to find that sly boy who thought he could slip away.

Immediately as Bakura scanned the room with narrowed eyes he spotted Malik's retreating back amongst the crowd of humans on the dance floor. The vampire followed silently behind, stealthily sliding between sweaty bodies until he was sure he could reach out and touch the Egyptian. That was until a few more students decided to cram themselves in front of him so that the two boys were separated. Bakura growled as he pushed rather violently through the human wall only to find that he had once again lost sight of Malik. Honestly how could such a beautiful being camouflage so well in a matter of seconds. Bakura had not expected to be hunting down this boy all night. Bakura stopped walking when he managed to enter the centre of the dance floor where it was clear enough from human bodies. The vampire scanned around the floor making sure to thoroughly check every person only to be interrupted once again by a pair of incredibly sharp teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck.

The bite wasn't rough or particularly unpleasant but it still shocked him enough to spin around and catch a glimpse of tanned skin and blond hair before it disappeared within the sea of bodies. Bakura smirked widely. So this was how he was going to play? The vampire brought his fingers up to the pinkish mark on his pale skin and focused his hearing. If he couldn't see the boy then he would use his other senses.

Almost straight away Bakura could hear slow, tantalizing footsteps creeping to his right. But it seemed it was too early to strike as Malik was still quite far in the crowd. He could just imagine the sneaky yellow eyes gleaming from within the darkness accompanied with a wide, teasing smile. However since his eyes were closed tightly he could only use his mind to judge what the boy looked like at that moment. To help him with that imagery the faint scent of Malik swirled up his nose guiding him to where the boy was hidden. The exotic smell mixed with sweat crept through the crowd until it was so close that it burned. Removing his pale hand from his neck he reached behind him, snapping the eyes open as his fingers gripped a tanned wrist. Malik didn't even have time to blink as he was hauled across the dance floor, spinning around with Bakura until the two skidded to a stop.

Their hands still connecting them although Bakura was at the far end of the floor whilst Malik was at the other. The Egyptian's yellow eyes no longer narrowed suspiciously but now wide with surprise as he turned to the vampire. Bakura only smirked challengingly with suspicious eyes. It seemed both had underestimated the other. Time seemed to slow down as the music being played changed, almost deafening bass echoed throughout the hall vibrating the floor and the people upon it. Malik's face became more confident in a silent acceptance and he squeezed the hand in his grasp for emphasis. The Egyptian moved so suddenly that Bakura almost missed it. Malik's body swayed as he approached, slamming his body against the other boy. Bakura groaned at the movement but moved his hips in response, grinding playfully against Malik as the bass increased.

The lights flashed above them at alarming speed as they swayed to the rhythm of the music. Malik wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck as the pale arms locked around Malik's waist in response. Their eyes watched each other lustfully, clouded with pleasure as their hips thrust. Malik couldn't help the moan that escaped his parted lips though it was drowned out by the loud noise they danced to. Bakura watched Malik's reactions with interest. Though they were hardly touching Malik seemed very sensitive. His face was flushed and those sensual lips were parted which would give Bakura a perfect opportunity to stick his tongue in. But every time he leant forward their groins rubbed against each other and he just ended up groaning at the sensation. The boy was just so irresistible. It was then that Malik lifted a tanned hand up to stroke the pale cheek. The warmth stung his flesh but he was too intoxicated by lust to pull away. He needed this boy, he didn't know why, maybe for his blood, maybe for the sex but damn he needed him.

Before he could react Malik smiled cheekily and leant forward to bring his lips to the vampire's ear. "I'm still not impressed" with that he was pushed unceremoniously backwards and out of the Egyptian's reach. Bakura stared oddly at the boy as Malik turned and headed back into the crowd. Oh hell no. He wasn't about to be embarrassed like that and then end up not getting laid. Bakura growled as he stormed through the array of people, he wasn't just going to let that weird, beautiful boy go. Especially not when his trousers were so tight and in need of attention. He didn't even realize how desperate he sounded even when his feet picked up and he was running. What had been going through that strange head of Malik's? By the reactions he had been getting Malik seemed just as desperate as he. Bakura's feet sped up until he finally barged through the exit doors that led to the field.

The air was cold as he continued to run along the edge of the grass, Malik was just in front speeding down the field. Why was he even running? Was this just another pointless game? Sick of these games and teasing Bakura used his vampiric speed and sped to the opposite side of the field. Malik, not looking up, instantly collided with Bakura sending them both hurtling to the floor. Once they had stopped rolling on the grass despite everything Bakura had previously thought, he laughed. He was tired and desperate for some sex but he had thrown his head back and laughed. It didn't take long until Malik joined him, their cackling echoing through the deserted night. Bakura had no idea why he was laughing; he supposed it was because he had never had fun like this in all his life. He had mostly spent it drinking people's blood and staying in the dark but after a few days with Malik he was fighting with himself, sexual frustration and laughing at nothing. And yet he had never been as happy as he was.

Bakura glanced over at the Egyptian. The boy had stopped laughing but there was still a large smile on his bronze face. The moonlight reflected off the yellow dazed eyes making him look even more beautiful. Bakura gently cupped the boy's neck and bought their faces together, he was determined to finally taste those lips again and no amount of water was going to stop him. However Malik reluctantly pulled away from the vampire's grasp and looked to the ground. He fiddled with a piece of damp grass between them nervously.

"What?" Bakura asked. He didn't even bother hiding his annoyance. First he didn't get that kiss because of a damned leaf dropping water on him, then he gets highly aroused and the boy doing it to him walks away and now he was being plainly rejected. It seemed this night wasn't how he hoped it to be.

"No kissing" Malik sighed, anxiously tearing the grass to pieces.

"You had no objections in the pool" Bakura responded irritably.

"I was unconscious"

"Or under the tree today"

"I didn't know what I was doing!" Malik defended. Bakura sighed and crawled over to the tanned boy. He once again took hold of Malik's neck but instead slowly tilted the boy's head slightly.

"But you don't have any objections of me kissing you" Bakura purred, before Malik could respond he felt a pair of warm lips press to his flesh. The kiss was so soft and tender that Malik wasn't sure if it had actually happened or whether it was just Bakura's breath tickling his skin. Soon though sharp fangs began to scrape teasingly across his skin causing a moan to escape the shape shifter. Bakura's fangs poked at the skin but didn't break it, instead he experimented with what he could do to cause those sweet moans. Malik tilted his head more and reached up to tangle his fingers in the white hair. He stroked the strands through his fingers as Bakura continued to nip the skin along his jaw line. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sure he had been incredibly turned on when they were dancing but he knew since they were in public and with his mood swings they wouldn't have been able to keep their hands off each other. Malik had desperately wanted to continue their sexual moment somewhere more private but had thought that he had ruined the mood when walking off.

Bakura's teeth stroked up to his Malik's ear where he grasped the long golden earring in his mouth and tenderly sucked upon it. In a few seconds of swirling his tongue Bakura removed the jewellery and licked the newly revealed skin which immediately resulted in a gasp.

"Nngh…Kura" Malik moaned as he ran his fingers further down the boy's head, pulling the vampire closer. Bakura smirked as he reached around and pulled Malik's thighs up around him.

"Close your eyes" Bakura murmured into the Egyptian's ear whilst nibbling the skin. Malik did as he was told and threw his head back in Bakura's embrace. Whilst Malik was distracted the vampire used his handy skills to lift Malik up gently and speed to his apartment building which was luckily just around the corner. The Egyptian didn't even notice the change in location as Bakura carried him in through the unlocked door. It was a good thing Bakura was so talented with his tongue otherwise that distraction wouldn't have worked and Malik would be asking a lot of questions. It seemed that Malik was so lust crazed that he wouldn't have noticed anyway. So Bakura continued his ministrations, circling his tongue around the boy's Adams apple. Pale fingers frantically searched until they found the Egyptian's golden chains which were holding that hoodie together. Malik didn't protest as those fingers violently broke the chains apart. Soon the lavender hoodie lay in a pile on the floor and Bakura wasted no time in running his hands over the muscular chest.

Malik took it upon himself to remove the retched cape from Bakura's shoulders and tossed it on the floor with his clothing. He then ran his fingers over the black fabric until he reached the hem and ripped it over the vampire's head to reveal sparkling pale skin. Nails skimmed over skin leaving deep scratch marks but neither boy cared.

"Ugh" Bakura grunted as a wet tongue licked hungrily over his left nipple. His unnaturally red eyes closed briefly as Malik took the flesh between his teeth and pulled on it playfully. "Mmm"

Bakura hissed as those teeth dug into the nipple a bit too roughly. Malik licked the sore flesh delicately as if in apology and gently sucked the spot. The vampire hummed just before pushing Malik down onto the couch where he then straddled the teen. It seemed the couch was the nearest thing to them since he was sure they wouldn't be able to get to the bed. His eyes snapped to the yellow pair gazing up at him. The smell of Malik lingering around him, beckoning him forward and take a bite. He wanted to sink his teeth further into the flesh and draw that sweet, exotic blood and relish in the sight of the liquid dripping down the boy's naked body.

Malik lifted his fingers up and impatiently unzipped Bakura's trousers. The vampire didn't protest as the tanned, warm fingers gripped both his remaining clothing and yanked them down until, they too, were lying haphazardly on the carpet.

"Do you…ugh…want some bloodplay?" Bakura struggled to ask as Malik's fingers began to stroke him. He wouldn't have normally asked but he didn't really want to shock the boy and scare him away when they were both so close. Malik smirked as he increased his rhythm and watched Bakura's hips grind against his hand urgently.

"Not right now" Malik responded whilst releasing Bakura's erection and undoing his own trousers. Bakura's pants were the only noise in the room as the rest of Malik's clothing fell to the floor. "I just want you inside me"

Bakura nodded and pulled his fingers up to Malik's mouth who eagerly sucked on them. The wet muscle swirled around the slender limbs coating them in a thick, slimy layer of saliva. Teasingly Malik scrapped his teeth along the fingers which immediately sent a shiver through Bakura's body. "Mmm" Malik murmured against the hand, his eyes slowly closing in bliss whilst Bakura slipped his fingers back and down towards Malik's entrance. The fingers gently poked at the tender skin for a moment before one slowly slid in.

"Ah" Malik whimpered gripping onto Bakura's upper arms for a distraction. Bakura smiled and leant down so that he could place a few small kisses to the boy's neck for reassurance though it didn't make Malik relax. So the vampire kissed up and around Malik's face, wiping beads of sweat in the process. Another slender, pale finger slipped in and Malik squeezed his eyes shut in a grimace. "It'll pass" Bakura muttered as he ever so slowly moved the fingers, hooking them whilst moving in and out. Malik's face remained a mask of pain as he tried to think of anything but the odd feeling of having Bakura's fingers inside him. The vampire continued to smother Malik in comforting kisses until he was sure that the blond had relaxed enough and was used to the sensation.

Bakura removed his fingers carefully and was pleased to see the somewhat pleasured look on his friend's face. Malik smiled up at Bakura and bent his head to lick along the pale cock sensually. "Ugh…Malik" Bakura purred as the other teen poked at the flesh with his tongue wetting it with spit. The warmth of the boy's mouth around him almost made him lose it right there but he composed himself and gripped the blond locks below him as encouragement. Malik sucked hungrily against the skin and opened his mouth more so that he could swallow as much of Bakura as he could. When he was satisfied with the amount of saliva he had left on Bakura's erection he pulled back with a teasing lick to the head.

Bakura lowered himself and without hesitating pushed into the small boy with a groan. "Hah…Ah…Ba-kura" Malik screamed as Bakura's cock slid into his entrance. Immediately the vampire thrust into Malik urgently with many moans to follow. The warmth around him made him crazy with lust and he knew that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. So he continued to move, grinding into the blond boy at a steady pace. Malik's face scrunched up in pain with every thrust and the grunts coming from him were definitely not of pleasure. To help, Bakura stroked his thumb across the boy's cheek which Malik seemed to appreciate greatly. The thumb wiped away more sweat that had made its way onto Malik's brow. The boy clearly wasn't enjoying this like Bakura was so to make it slightly more pleasurable for Malik Bakura used his other hand to grab the tanned cock and began stroking along with his thrusts.

"Huh" Malik gasped. Bakura smiled tiredly as he adjusted himself and began moving again. To his amusement Malik screamed, but this time it was a beautiful moan of excitement as Bakura hit Malik's prostate. The boy's screams continued with every grind and stroke to his body until he could no longer take it and exploded in the vampire's hand. Malik stared back up at Bakura tiredly as he too came with a cry.

Bakura collapsed beside Malik after carefully pulling out and wrapped his pale arms around the other. The Egyptian peered up with half lidded eyes at the naked boy and couldn't help but smile. He could honestly not recall ever being so happy in his life and couldn't think of anyone he would have rather been with. It had shocked him that he was being held so gently in Bakura's arms as he would have thought the pale boy would have kicked him out. Well he might as well make the most of it while he still could. So the shape shifter snuggled into Bakura's chest and wrapped his arms around the vampire and assured himself that he would never let go.

* * *

I really hope this was alright. Please review and thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

I really, really, really hate this chapter. I don't know why but it feels rushed. I'm glad I got this done though because I thankfully had a load of cancelled lessons so it gave me time to do this.

Wow. I honestly can't express how happy I am right now after I read all those reviews. I didn't think that lemon would cause so many reactions. I am so glad everyone liked it and I hope I can have more cancelled lessons to write a deathshipping lemon. Though I don't know what chapter that will come in.

Right this chappie basically introduces some new characters joining the story. The villains.

Warnings: Violence and gore

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Malik's yellow eyes slowly slid open, his tanned arms resting against something cold and hard. He was aware that his body was exposed and that his warmth was radiating another body beside him. The blond blinked sleepily and peered up through his bangs to gaze entranced at the beautiful peaceful face of Bakura. Malik's eyes scanned over the boy's pale features, although Bakura usually wore a scowl or smirk Malik couldn't help but marvel the sight of such calmness. Bakura's eyes were closed blissfully and every few seconds they would twitch but Malik assumed it was because he was breathing so close that it was tickling the pale face. The soft lips were set in a small smile and the other boy had trouble keeping his fingers from touching the skin. He was afraid that if he did, the smile would be gone or that Bakura would be disturbed enough to wake up from such a precious slumber. Instead Malik gently kneaded the muscular chest which he leant upon.

The skin was unnaturally cold and would have been uncomfortable to touch if he hadn't been used to it. Being around vampires so much allowed him to familiarize himself with the enemy. So he was used to cold skin and its smooth texture. Malik smiled as Bakura purred and nuzzled into his blond hair. Cool fingers began to unconsciously skim over the golden arm rings which had remained on his skin.

His warm skin tingled as those fingers touched his flesh. It was so gentle and unlike Bakura that Malik actually looked back up to see if the boy was still asleep. Of course Bakura's eyelids covered his crimson eyes and his breathing was slow and steady. Malik couldn't help but wonder what the boy dreamt about. Bakura seemed in such peace that it was hard to think of anything the boy liked so much. Whilst he contemplated what such an egotistical boy could dream about he took that time to look around him. He honestly couldn't remember being brought back to Bakura's apartment but he blamed that on his overactive desires and emotions. He had been so distracted by lust that he hadn't even realized where he might have been brought. He could have been taken to an alleyway and left there, he didn't know what Bakura was like since they had only spent a few days together. Yet Malik had allowed the boy to kiss him and fuck him without knowing if he would end up thrown out and used.

It turned out though that Bakura could be trusted and that he hadn't been used. He had had pointless sex before but somehow this situation he found himself in was different. For one he was still in the other's arms instead of trying to find his way home. He was also on a couch which had never happened before. Strangely the furniture had been comfortable enough for such activities and felt even more comfortable afterwards. It was so soft under him that it made it impossible to move. Also the fact that he was wrapped securely in Bakura's arms was a bonus. Malik knew he shouldn't get too attached because of so many reasons.

Being with him was dangerous since he had violent mood swings and easily angered. He could accidentally hurt Bakura if he got too close or could kill the boy. Malik shivered at the thought, he would not allow that to happen. He would protect the boy even if that meant no longer seeing him. There was also the fact that Malik was afraid. He was afraid of losing the boy even if they hardly knew each other. He was afraid of getting too close because he could easily be hurt by Bakura. The pale boy could easily reject him and that felt worse than not being able to see him. His chest felt hot and it hurt to breath. He couldn't allow that either, especially after such an intimate night together.

At that thought Malik raised his head slightly so that he could scan the room. What time was it anyway? He remembered it being about eight o clock when arriving at the party but blanked after that. He had promised Ishizu he'd be home for eleven so that he could sort out any vampire problems if any emerged but by the sunlight peeking through the curtains it seemed he had broken that promise. Small rays of light shone through cracks in the dark curtains which were all drawn across the windows. It seemed quite odd that someone would block out the sunlight but thought that Bakura might have closed them in the night. After all they could have been open when the two came in since Malik hadn't paid much attention.

The room was dark except for the dim light through the curtains. It didn't matter though, the shape shifter was used to the dark and it seemed so was Bakura. As Malik watched the room he had to suppress a chuckle when he noticed the mess of clothing left on the carpet. Malik carefully removed Bakura's arms from around him and rested them in a comfortable spot so as to not wake the boy. He would have to go soon and deal with his sister's wrath. That was something he was not looking forward to though he couldn't stay in Bakura's apartment forever as much as the idea pleased him. It was better to go now and leave Bakura to rest so Malik gently nudged Bakura's cheek with his nose and sat up. Slowly he crawled over Bakura's naked form until he was finally off the sofa.

He didn't want to go but knew that he couldn't stay. He had no idea how Bakura might have reacted if he found them snuggled together. He just expected the white haired teen to throw him off. At least now if the boy did wake up then Malik had the chance to run.

The blond bent down and collected his clothing, slipping them on silently. He wasn't surprised when he noticed the chains on his hoodie were completely ruined. Some of the gold was lying on the floor around the room. He didn't bother to pick them up and instead recovered a folded blanket by the couch which he draped across Bakura. The boy mumbled something incoherent and shifted slightly under the thick fabric. Malik smiled at the sight and crept as quietly as he could to the door which was still unlocked.

He hadn't bothered leaving a note. If Bakura still wanted to see him then he would probably show up when Malik least expected it. It seemed a particular talent of Bakura's. He would just pop up from nowhere and scare the shit out of him which was shocking really. Malik could slay a coven of vampires with no worries but Bakura could give him a heart attack at random moments. Without thinking the Egyptian peered over his shoulder at the small, eerie looking building just to be sure Bakura hadn't woken and was following him. Though he didn't have a problem with it really. As expected the pale boy was nowhere in sight, Malik wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He took a turn through a deserted alley way which he remembered led past the school. He had been through these streets before when he first moved to Domino so it helped him know his way back to the school. From there he could work his way back home. It would have been quicker if he had brought his motorcycle to the party last night but didn't think he would need it when coming home. Since there was daylight and people were roaming the area Malik couldn't transform into a wolf which would have been even quicker. However he didn't mind walking since it gave him time to think.

As the boy turned down the alley corner he was suddenly struck in the back of his spine sending him forward harshly. The tanned body hit the ground violently, with a growl Malik's blond head turned to see who had pushed him. He wasn't too shocked when he saw the perpetrator. In the mouth of the alley stood a tall woman with long blonde hair which flowed down her back in waves. She wore a heavy leather coat, much like Bakura's but plum, that swept around her making her look mysterious. Malik narrowed his eyes at the girl, his hatred for her had never changed and just seeing her stood proudly with her arms crossed sent fire through him. His eyes glowed yellow to her mauve ones and let out a snarl, baring his now sharp fangs.

"What are you doing her, Mai?" He growled lifting himself up with his elbows. The woman smirked and brushed a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious?" She smiled. Dusting her incredibly short skirt she tilted her head back and ran her eyes over Malik hungrily. "I came to see you honey"

"Well I don't want to see you" Malik replied instantly. He did not want to deal with her again especially not now. He was still tired from last night's activity and knew he didn't have as much strength as usual. "You know my answer"

"I do but I thought you may have changed your mind from last time" Mai said, her smile never leaving her face. Her lips were coated thickly in strawberry gloss and she puckered them teasingly which only resulted in an eye roll from Malik.

"I'm not interested and tell Keith that he can fuck himself" Malik growled. Bandit Keith was a notorious monster hunter who was well known for selling unfortunate, captured creatures in the black market. Mai Valentine was his accomplish and usually did his dirty work of assassinating or capturing creatures. The problem was that she had her sneaky purple eyes set on Malik. She knew his secret and that only made her want him more even though Malik had refused her every time. However she still tried to show him how good she was and impress enough to eventually win his heart. If not then she could just snatch him up and lock in him a cage for her enjoyment. Only Malik was extremely difficult to catch.

Keith also wanted Malik but his reasoning was for the money. In the market Malik had been priced high and that caught the greedy dealer's attention. It was just the problem of catching such a rare creature so he had hired Mai to do just that. It was common for the two to meet in an alley or deserted area but Malik felt weak at the moment which could definitely cause him problems later. And since his siblings weren't here it seemed he would have to fight this battle alone.

"Oh come now, Malik" The sly female purred. She took one high heeled step forward. "There's no need to act so defensively, I haven't even done anything yet" Another step. Malik grinned sadistically and jumped up catching Mai off guard.

"Yet" Malik repeated stepping back and removing his shirt. He allowed Mai to ogle his bare tanned chest for a few moments before snapping his upper body backwards with a pained cry. Mai pressed herself safely against the wall as Malik transformed. It wasn't new to her but it still shocked her when he did it so suddenly. Malik's pupils dilated first as the bones in his body began to snap painfully. He let out another scream as his spine cracked into a more curved shape making him collapse to all fours. He snarled at the woman fiercely which made her press further against the wall. She could be such a wimp at times. She acted feisty but really when faced with a shape shifter that façade went straight down. Maybe she thought he would feel sympathy for her. Ha. As if he'd feel sorry for someone trying to catch him.

Malik's tanned skin vanished rapidly as long strands of sandy fur expanded from his flesh. His ears became larger and extended to a point until that too was covered with the blond fur. He hissed as his legs snapped along with his elbows. Mai stared at the wolf before her. It was remarkable how such a creature existed and was so close that she could touch it. Malik's jaw opened revealing sharp yellow teeth which he playfully snapped in Mai's direction.

The blonde female pushed off the wall gracefully and within seconds she had reached to her thigh and unsheathed a rather lethal looking knife.

"Let's play" Mai purred as she launched herself forward into the claws of the wolf. Malik stretched his legs out in front of him and grasped Mai's coat. She coughed as the collar wrapped itself around her neck and Malik couldn't help but widen his grin as he watched the change of colour in her face. The wolf towered over her as she thrashed around with the knife hoping that she could at least scratch the boy. That didn't happen though as she scrambled with the collar, trying to urgently free herself before she choked. Of course this only amused Malik more as he pressed down firmer enjoying the pretty colours that flashed in her flesh.

Unfortunately because he had been too busy watching her agonized face that he missed the flash of metal that streamed past his face. Malik howled in pain as he pulled back and licked the gash on his arm. That was going to be sore later. Mai leapt up from the concrete and gasped for air immediately removing the leather coat, this only revealed plenty of skin for Malik to destroy as she always wore a sleeveless top. She didn't waste any time as she threw the clothing across Malik's face temporarily blinding him and slashing his side with the blade.

"Bitch!" Malik's animalistic snarl echoed down the alley as he clawed her chest, ripping the front of it slightly. Blood splattered the white fabric, staining it a brilliant red. Mai merely giggled insanely.

"Oh, darling, if you wished to undress me you only needed to ask" Malik snapped at the woman in warning before reaching out and chasing her down the dark alley. Mai skilfully dodged Malik's claws whilst she skidded around a corner, her blonde hair swaying behind her. The wolf jumped a few boxes that lay in his way whilst avoiding some of her attacks. Funny how he was the one chasing her when she was the one sent after him. He was surprised at how agile she was since she seemed to be always just out of his reach. Malik stretched his neck just a bit more hoping that if he snapped his teeth that he would also break her ankles. However she easily predicted his moves and turned quickly instantly jumping over him in a graceful somersault. She then landed on the concrete bringing her booted foot to Malik's face as he turned. The howl of pain tore through the area accompanied with a heel embedding itself in his paw.

Mai watched in satisfaction as the animal collapsed against the floor, blood splashing from his poor and side. Mai was quite disappointed at the sight of such a marvellous monster lying before her in its own blood. The red liquid stained his fur making it dirty and less beautiful. Such a shame that she had to do this but she wanted this boy. She wanted to tie him up and present him to her master, lock the boy in a cage and do whatever she wanted to him. She wanted to break him, make him scream. Mai raised the bloodied blade above her head ready to bring it down and make those yellow eyes blank out.

She smirked confidently as she brought her hand down. "Nighty night, love" she whispered just as menacing paw swiped her arm. The blonde screamed as Malik's sharp claws ripped into her flesh popping veins in the process. Crimson splashed against his face as he roughly gnawed through the large number of bone hungrily.

"NO! Please stop" Mai begged as Malik yanked at the new limb between his teeth. The blood felt oddly refreshing as it dripped down his throat. It was salty and lacked all sweetness which would have satisfied Malik's taste buds. Well it was too late now. He would have enjoyed torturing the little bitch but unfortunately Mai wasn't a vampire, just a pathetic human. He could do many things to her but he felt generous today especially since he was still tired and ratty. So he left her lying in the puddle of mangled flesh and strips of skin. Her blood painted the floor around her as it dribbled down from her mouth and left a puddle surrounding her body. Malik kept his souvenir embedded in his teeth, the fingers still managed to twitch against his tongue.

He knew Mai would still survive but at least now he had even larger advantage the next time they meet. She was now missing her left hand though Malik had been nice enough to only remove it from the wrist and not tear the whole arm off. Malik spat the revolting limb from his mouth across the alley, far enough so that Mai wouldn't reach it. Then he turned from the sight leaving Mai to bleed alone in the darkness.

Stupid bitch.

The wolf ran through the shadows being extremely careful not to reveal himself in the light. The sun beat down around him as he ran. He was aware that he was leaving a trail of blood behind him but at that moment he didn't care, he needed to get back home and have Ishizu fix his wounds before he passed out. He was just glad he had managed to fight Mai off. Thanks to Bakura his body was exhausted even after a good rest with the boy. At the thought of Bakura Malik froze.

If Mai had attacked Malik in that alley she had known exactly where he was. That meant she had followed him or seen him coming from Bakura's apartment. She knew where Bakura lived and that must mean she knew of their little rendezvous last night. Malik's anxious yellow eyes stared behind him. Should he go back and check on Bakura? Who knows what might have happened. Mai could have contacted someone to attack Bakura and from how vulnerable the boy was now he could be lying on in his home in his own blood. Malik gasped at the thought of seeing Bakura's lifeless body in the dimly lit room. His face no longer peaceful instead it was staring blankly at nothing as the head rolled away from the rest of its body.

But what if Mai hadn't contacted anyone? How could she when she had been in the middle of battle and now she was unconscious with a missing hand. Besides Bakura should have woken by now. Also Malik was already so close to his home and too wounded to turn back, besides what would Bakura do if he just turned up all battered and bloody? Malik grunted and sprinted forward through the wind, admiring the feeling of it pushing through his fur. As soon as he arrived at home he would find something to protect Bakura. Now that they were so close and Mai knew something then it would only be a matter of time before someone came for the pale boy. If Malik wasn't there as a shield then Bakura would need something to protect him.

Sadly Ishizu wasn't home when Malik stormed into the shack. He sighed, transforming quickly back into his human form with a few hisses of pain. His chest was bare but covered in cuts and bruises as he had left his hoodie in the alley way. That was his favourite too. The blond grabbed some bandages from the bathroom on his way to his room. Gently he lowered himself down onto the bed and checked himself over. His left arm had a rather deep gash across it accompanied by black marks. He winced as he carefully wrapped a clean cloth around the still bleeding wound.

His left hand was also in a pretty bad shape as it had a deep stab wound embedded in his tanned flesh. That's why he had always hated high heels. Malik slowly stroked the skin tenderly but even that small amount of contact made him whimper. The rest of his body was coated in bluish grey bruises and ached whenever he tried to move. He just hoped that his sister or even Odion came home soon.

Malik scooted from the bed and immediately unhooked a golden item from his wall. He usually used it as a dream catcher because he suffered from nightmares but it never seemed to work. The Egyptian stroked the gold lovingly and carefully tied it around his neck letting the cold metal run across skin soothingly. This was the perfect protection for Bakura. It was supposed to contain a special energy that only the wielder could call upon in a time of need. Although it had never actually worked for him Malik had faith in the ring and knew at some point it would come in handy for his friend. He wasn't sure why but it reminded him of Bakura, it was strong, beautiful and seemed to have a mind of its own.

The golden necklace shone against the sunlight. Its golden spikes sparkled as Malik walked back out towards the front door. Yes, this jewellery was definitely going to help them both. He just had to get back to Bakura soon because he desperately wanted to see the boy again and make sure he was alright. Only he had to be fixed up first by Ishizu before he set foot outside again. He couldn't just leave the house and turn up back at Bakura's in such a state. At the moment they both just needed to rest and Malik was pretty sure the blood loss was affecting him.

He stumbled to the door and gently pried it open, standing in the entrance feeling the wind brush against him. He could feel the breeze pulling away his thoughts with every breath making him light headed. Malik could feel himself slipping away from consciousness as he stood at the door. He didn't know why he had decided to stand there. Maybe for fresh air? But something was nagging at him and had guided his weary body to the door.

It was at that moment that his yellow eyes spotted the golden spike hanging from the doorbell. The earring glistened in the sunlight as he blinked sleepily at it. That wasn't there before. Instinctively he reached up to his ears and surprisingly he only felt one earring dangling from his ear. It didn't even register in his blank mind that Bakura had skilfully removed it with his tongue when they had been sitting on the field until his eyes slid closed and his body fell to the porch floor. Bakura had obviously gone to the school and collected it for him, but when could have that happened? He didn't know and couldn't think straight as his body finally shut down and he was left bleeding alone in the darkness.

* * *

I'm really sorry for how I treated Malik here and sorry for any Mai fans but luckily she isn't dead. Phew. I'm not a fan of Mai but I think her character fits well here.

Please review and thanks so much for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back and wanted to wish you all a happy new year! I think you'll enjoy this...

Warnings: Deathshipping lemon

* * *

Chapter Twelve

A familiar tanned teen was knelt down amongst the trees in Ryou's line of vision. He was scared, yes because he knew this boy wasn't human. He had only met Malik for an hour where they had spent detention in the same room but also had spoken when they had entered the Halloween party. Except the second time they had spoken was awkward and unsettling since Ryou now knew that Malik was a shape shifter.

Said shape shifter hadn't yet noticed the angel peering from around the tree close to him. It seemed he was too busy laying down his traps to really notice. Ryou wasn't an expert when it came to shape shifters so he didn't know how Malik would react if he just appeared from nowhere. He was curious as to what it was Malik was trying to catch since he was laying down what looked like bear traps. Surely he wasn't trying to catch any animals, unless that was his food. Ryou shivered at the thought. After seeing how huge Malik's wolf form was he would have thought that animals wouldn't be enough to feed such a creature. In fact, if Malik felt like it, he could easily eat Ryou if he showed himself. It wouldn't be surprising if Malik already knew he was here and was just delaying the slaughter.

Oh how Ryou wished he hadn't decided to come back here. He had blamed it on coincidence that he had found Malik lying bloody and unconscious on the doorstep. Ryou had gently dragged him into Malik's shack and placed him on the bed after taking care of some of the deeper wounds which had still been bleeding. It was handy being able to heal someone so quickly since he wasn't sure when Malik's siblings would come back for him. Ryou had been so startled and concerned when finding the limp body lying in dirty clothes and blood spattered around him. He knew, even if Malik was a dangerous creature, he couldn't just leave him on the doorstep. For one the neighbours could see him and then it would cause a lot of disturbance and attention which Ryou was sure Malik wouldn't want. Also Malik could have died from blood loss if he hadn't have come along and happened to see the boy. Of course Malik didn't know he had anything to do with saving his life since he literally flew out of the house before anyone found him in Malik's house or Malik woke up himself.

Ryou was just glad that he had managed to get away from Mariku when he could. It wasn't a bad thing that the angel had decided to leave Mariku's apartment. Ryou found that the demon was very hands on and had the tendency to grope him when he was most vulnerable. Gathered they hadn't done anything the slightest bit practical when they had landed back on Mariku's balcony. Ryou, though he wished he could, was not quite ready to let Mariku have his way with him so they had spent the night lying in each other's arms until the sun began to rise. It had been so wonderful being able to touch the demon and feel their skin touch under the covers but Ryou knew he needed to leave, preferably before the other rose. He hadn't wanted to leave so early because he would have rather stayed in Mariku's company but he knew Yugi would have been extremely worried. Except on the way to their house he had found Malik and had had no other choice but to help the boy.

Now Ryou was hiding behind a tree observing the shape shifter to assure himself that Malik was well again. It would have been easier to have stayed with Yugi back at the house but he had to once again be a perfect little angel and check upon Malik. He had to admit that even though they weren't yet friends that Ryou had still been worried about the Egyptian. Ryou sighed, one of these days his kindness and curiosity would get him killed. It was surprising he wasn't dead already since his crush was a demon and his not-yet-close-friend was a shape shifter. Yami was also a spirit who didn't know his own powers yet so it wasn't at all surprising that he would possibly die soon.

Ryou was suddenly shocked out of his thoughts as the young tanned teen he had been watching stiffened and piercing violet eyes were watching him. There, he had almost died of a heart attack. Ryou stared nervously at the violet questioning orbs. They were guarded and wondered over the angel's form warily as if to check if Ryou was going to try something. To Ryou it was like staring at a deer, it was waiting for its predator to approach and if it did then it would just turn and run. Strangely that was what Ryou didn't want Malik to do even though it was the best option.

"Um..." Ryou intelligently spoke. The angel removed himself from behind the tree and stood so that Malik could see him better. They stared at each other for a few moments before Ryou became too nervous to stare back at the scrutinizing gaze of a shape shifter. The pale boy instead stared at his feet and tried to distract himself by shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Malik seemed to sense the awkwardness and so turned his violet eyes away and focused his attention back on the poisoned vampire traps he had been setting up.

"Hey, Ryou" Malik greeted without looking over his shoulder. Ryou blinked. He hadn't expected Malik to remember his name. After all they had only really spoken once.

"Hello, Malik" The white haired boy replied uncertainly. Malik smirked to himself aware that Ryou couldn't see it. The boy seemed very on edge for some reason though he wasn't surprised. Why would someone like himself come into the dark woods and set up traps? Quite mysterious if he did say so himself. He had to wonder, though why such a fragile boy would come into the dark woods alone? It didn't seem like a mere coincidence that the two could meet here, especially when it was Ryou who was spying on _him_.

"What are you doing out here?" Malik asked casually as he stretched out another bear trap and set it in front of him. He carefully rubbed each sharp tip of the trap with a handkerchief, coating the weapon with a deadly toxin. Unfortunately it wouldn't kill the vampire but it would stun it enough to catch it or slow it down. He found the bear traps very effective when snagging a vampire's ankle. The poison would enter the bloodstream which causes numbness in the area and disorientation.

Ryou shifted at the question. He couldn't very well tell Malik that he had found him and fixed his wounds and now came to check on him.

"I was just on my way to visit Mariku" He lied swiftly. Malik seemed to buy it but remained facing his work.

"Oh okay" Malik replied. Ryou tilted his head in curiosity as he neared the Egyptian. He deemed it safe enough to approach since Malik seemed to be calm and not provoked. The angel studied what the tanned male was doing. Slender fingers brushed across sharp metal as the trap was set, Malik's equally sharp nails scratched along the poisoned tips. The boy's lips curled up in satisfaction.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked as he lowered himself to sit beside Malik.

"I'm setting traps" Malik replied still focusing his eyes on the poisoned tips which he continued to poke one by one. Ryou remained silent, studying the way Malik's fingers caressed the metal weapon. Malik knew however that the pale boy was skeptical and probably wouldn't believe him if he said that he was catching animals. Besides there were hardly any animals in these woods since the vampires had eaten most of them and those that were left were harmless. Luckily Ryou didn't question what he was hunting which made it much easier.

The two creatures both sat together eagerly watching as the Egyptian set the traps. Ryou, despite his fear earlier, smiled. It was nice to just relax and let the cool breeze wash over him. He was surprised how calm Malik could be and how harmless he seemed in his human form. Maybe they could be friends sooner than he expected.

Ryou turned his head up to the sky. It was slightly darker than usual, probably a storm would be brewing. The air was musty but the breeze was cool and felt soothing as it swept across his skin and hair. The pale boy leaned back slightly and rested his weight against his arms.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked idly. Malik halted in his meddling and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine" He replied. In fact he felt better than he should considering he had almost died earlier. He remembered falling on his doorstep and waking up with Ishizu leaning over him. She had healed him with her charms until he was fit enough to leave the house. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ryou's cheeks dusted lightly with pink. "You just look a little pale that's all" Ryou stated as he looked back to Malik who was staring back at him intently.

"I'm fine, really" Malik said turning back to his traps. There were only two left and he didn't falter with setting them either. Tanned fingers gripped the edges of the trap and roughly pried open the jaws.

"Can I help in anyway?" Ryou asked. Malik, shocked by the offer of assistance, looked up sharply and stared at the white haired boy beside him. Ryou smiled kindly and returned the gaze with expectation.

"Um, sure" Malik said. He had never really been helped with anything before. Even vampire hunting was done independently. Ishizu had only helped him out once and that was when he had chased a vampire up a tree but because he had been in wolf form he couldn't climb the tree to get to it. Strangely being offered help on such a simple thing was nice. He knew he could complete the task himself but it felt honourable to let the pale boy help him.

Malik opened the jaws wider until they clicked into place. He then used his tanned fingers to prod the points and lock the trap to make sure it was secure. Malik's lips curled upwards as he fished out his toxic handkerchief. Ryou watched him curiously and raised a questioning eyebrow as Malik handed him the cloth.

"Now all you have to do is wipe along the teeth but do it gently yet thoroughly so all of the liquid runs against the metal" Malik instructed. Ryou nodded and obediently took the handkerchief. "Don't touch the liquid itself" Malik warned. The last thing he wanted was to clean up a dead boy.

Ryou smiled sweetly and carefully scrubbed the sharp teeth with the cloth. The poison dribbled down the points and wet the metal below it. Malik watched the way the liquid trailed down the trap, coating each deadly tip with a toxin. It didn't take the boy long in placing the poison on the weapon. A huge satisfied smile adorning his angelic face.

"How often do you usually set these?" Ryou asked as he handed Malik back the handkerchief.

"I come out here and set the traps often enough though I have to put them in various places" Malik answered confidently. Ryou nodded and glanced around the forest. It wasn't anything special though he remembered a small girl writhing on the floor a few feet away. He had hidden behind this exact tree that they both sat under whilst Malik had tortured the young woman. Ryou bit his lip and gently nibbled on the flesh.

"Where's Mariku?" Malik asked. He didn't know the other Egyptian and frankly didn't care about him but the silence that had begun between him and Ryou was once again awkward. Ryou turned back to Malik though he was looking further than the blond with half lidded glazed eyes.

"He's back at his apartment" Ryou sighed. Malik rolled his eyes. Ryou just looked like a love sick teen and it made Malik want to heave. "I should get back to him" Ryou continued, his chocolate eyes finally returning to focus. He blushed ferociously and smiled oddly at Malik before standing up.

"Alright" Malik said as he watched Ryou turn around. He wasn't going to leave the woods yet since he still had one trap yet to set. He still had to see Bakura and check on him. Instinctively Malik's tanned fingers gripped the golden ring around his neck. It was warm and tingled against his skin. He was sure this ring would protect Bakura and it would stay with him when Malik couldn't. The Egyptian watched Ryou for a few moments as the boy walked back through the trees. "See ya" Malik called turning back to his trap. He heard a faint "Bye" but nothing more was left of the younger white haired boy.

Ryou stretched his wings wider and watched as the pretty feathers fluttered past him. The wind blew around him, swishing his hair back into his outstretched wings. It was quicker to fly back rather than walk through the woods. He deemed it safer too since he was higher up and out of the darkness where any creatures could be lurking. He would have asked if Malik would walk him through the forest but that would make him seem weak. Besides he was sure it was fine to venture through the forest but it was much safer flying.

The pale teen ripped through the leaves leaving them scattered as he tore within the trees. The breeze swept across his face, cooling and soothing his flesh with every movement of his large wings. Ryou's lithe form lifted and glided in the air. His body blocked any remaining light from the forest below him. Ryou loved to fly. It was so relaxing and it calmed him to an extent that he could sleep up in the clouds if that were possible. Sure he was an angel and could reach up to the clouds but they were so soft and thin that it would be impossible for him to even touch them without them crumbling.

Ryou glanced up at those clouds. They weren't very visible through the greenish leaves and even less through the darkened sky but they still looked remarkable. Fluffy grey balls floated as little islands amongst the deep dark sky. A storm was definitely coming, he just hoped he managed to reach Mariku's apartment before the first lightning struck. He would rather stay with the demon than wonder off to Yugi who was, now that he thought about it, probably with Yami. Now that they were lovers Yugi spent less time with him now but that offered him more time to be with Mariku.

Ryou brushed through the last remaining trees briskly and hurriedly spun past various buildings that came into view. As his body threw itself forward small droplets of water dripped onto his pale skin. The boy blinked and groaned as more rain began to wet his wings and hair. He hated it when his wings were wet, it felt horrible and made the limbs even heavier than they were especially when they dragged behind him. It took him hours to dry the feathers as he could only really do so with his hairdryer. The rain however continued to drip from the darkened clouds and wept upon him. The wind didn't make it any less bearable as it only sprayed him with more water. The cold droplets trickled from his eyelashes and down his cheeks making it look as if he'd been crying. Ryou almost missed the balcony in which he should have landed due to the water blurring his vision, the rain wasn't even that heavy either.

"Ryou?" Mariku asked. Ryou looked up sharply and carefully walked into the bedroom shaking his wings free of water. He felt guilty immediately afterwards seeing the pools of dirty liquid coating the carpet. He would have to clean that up later.

Mariku was lying on the bed covers. His head rested against the head board and was facing towards the window where Ryou had just entered. His mauve eyes lit up immediately at the sight of the pale boy and he couldn't help but chuckle at the state he was in. Ryou was dripping wet with rain water, his hair stuck to his face though it was only damp. The large white wings drooped by his sides and dribbled from each feather. Ryou's legs were pink from the cold and his white robe rode up his thighs slightly, sticking to his flesh. The familiar leather jacket was – as usual – hanging from the angel's shoulders and Mariku could only stare hungrily as he could imagine what it was hiding.

"Sorry" Ryou apologized as he sadly glanced at the floor whilst fixing his wild hair. Mariku raised an eyebrow and reluctantly drew his eyes away from Ryou's chest to gaze at the patches of water on his carpet. Still the demon smirked though he knew the boy probably wasn't apologizing for the mess.

"What for?" Mariku asked beckoning the younger to him with an index finger.

"For being late" The angel sighed. He slowly approached and crawled onto the mattress beside the demon. Ryou didn't look back at his friend and instead traced the silky creases of the sheets with his chocolate eyes. "And your flooring" Mariku smirked wider and gently hooked a finger under the pale chin and forced it upwards.

"We didn't arrange a time since you left before I woke" The demon informed. Ryou opened his mouth to say something but Mariku cut him off. "My carpet can be cleaned" Before Ryou could reply the demon connected their lips and smiled when a small squeak escaped his friend. Mariku used that opportunity to slide his tongue into the other's mouth. It was very satisfying to the Egyptian when Ryou's squeak was replaced with a moan. He couldn't believe how everything had turned out, last night they had flown together under the moon and both revealed their true identities. He had not only broken the main rule of never revealing yourself for who you truly are, he had also fallen for an angel. He was sure that the rulers of the demon realm would hear about such a thing so he was going to make the most of it.

He wanted this boy, this creature so much. He could finally touch him, run his fingers over the skin and he would never let that be taken from him. Sure he had done such things before but this felt different. It wasn't just physically that felt different to him. His heart rate increased whenever the boy was near and almost threatened to explode within his chest whenever Ryou touched him. Mariku experienced other emotions too, waking up this morning and finding Ryou gone hurt him but sent him into worry. Mariku couldn't remember a time when he had he been so concerned. Just the thought of the pale boy vanishing was enough to make him kiss harder against the angel's lips. He sucked the flesh hungrily and trailed his wet tongue around the boy's mouth, tasting every inch of him.

Mariku bought his tanned hands up. One hand urgently gripped into the white locks, twisting his fingers into them until they were tangled so tightly that he couldn't pull away. The other palm glided along the collar bone. It traced along the creamy flesh until the leather jacket cut off any more skin. Mariku couldn't help but growl into the kiss when the skin contact suddenly stopped. He wanted more and Ryou didn't seem to be objecting. Of course they had done more last night but no clothes were torn off and Mariku had to make due with the revealed skin he got. Ryou began to get impatient when the tanned fingers abruptly stopped caressing so he slowly tore their mouths apart and tugged at the jacket. It seemed Ryou had changed his mind from last night as the boy had refused to have sex at all. Of course the demon didn't object to the invitation and eagerly pushed both his hands up the front of Ryou's body, relishing in the feeling of fabric running over his fingers.

"Why do you always wear this annoying thing?" Mariku growled as he slid his hands under the leather on the boy's shoulders. Ryou smiled and tilted his head back as a long tongue lapped his throat.

"Ugh…I'll give it back if we break up" The angel grunted. His slender fingers stroked through blond locks tenderly, combing out knots and taming the mess which stuck in his face.

"I wasn't aware we were together" Mariku purred into the boy's ear. Ryou whimpered impatiently and ground his hips against Mariku. The demon responded with a moan which in turn caused his eyes to glaze over with an ebony lust. The angel wasn't thrown off in the slightest by the dark, black eyes as they stared into his soul. The blackness enveloped all of his eye leaving it dark as they had last night.

"Do you want to be together?" Ryou murmured his voice almost drowned out by the roaring thunder and rain tapping on the windows. Mariku's eyelids drooped as he bought his face closer to his pale friend. Their wings wrapping around the other in a protective embrace.

"As long as you'll have me" Mariku purred as he lightly licked along the boy's jaw line. The taste of rain water slid down his throat as he continued to replace the trails of rain with his saliva. Ryou smiled and pulled the blond head closer to his skin until he could feel the warm breath against his cheek. Mariku then continued what he had been doing earlier and removed the jacket from Ryou's shoulders to reveal the top of the boy's robe. The jacket didn't seem to have been much help to shelter him from the rain as the dampened fabric clung to Ryou's chest. A nipple was clearly visible through the cloth and Mariku was anxious to fit it between his teeth.

Ryou shook the jacket from his arms until it dropped from his skin. He flicked his left wing carelessly to shift the clothing to the floor. Mariku didn't waste any more time in sliding the collar of the loose robe over the boy's shoulders. With each inch that showed skin Mariku placed a kiss to it until the clothing slipped from his fingers and willingly fell down the pale chest. The skin felt so soft against his lips, it left them tingling when he removed them until they connected with a new area of flesh. Ryou moaned as the demon's tongue once again slipped out and circled his nipple leaving a wet trail on the hardened skin.

A flash of lightning lit up the skies from outside the bedroom though both creatures were too lust crazed to notice. The room flashed with a blinding light for only a few seconds but from that Ryou caught a glimpse of the beautiful demon kneeling before him. Mariku's blond hair hung in his face, a small bead of sweat dripping down his brow. The demon's eyes were a soulless black but created a mysteriousness about him that sent Ryou crazy with lust. He wanted this creature, to feel, to taste.

Ryou leant forward and connected their mouths once more in a passionate kiss. Whilst his demon was distracted Ryou trailed his pale fingers under Mariku's shirt and groaned at the feeling of tanned skin against his palms. Mariku broke the kiss as he helped Ryou pull the clothing over his head and threw it across the room. Ryou greedily lapped the exposed skin eliciting a moan from the other. The sweet noise sent shivers down the angel's spine so he continued to experiment with his tongue to see what other noises he could cause.

"Mmm" Mariku hummed as he gently pushed Ryou down onto his back. The demon spread his legs so that he was hovering above the boy. Ryou's eyes stared back at him eagerly turning their unnatural white. Mariku marvelled at the sight of such a beautiful boy lying on his bed. The long white locks splayed out on the pillows, sticking to the boy's cheeks either by sweat or rain water. Another flash of lightning followed by a rumbling of thunder echoed through the sky, for that one moment Ryou was lit up by the light showing Mariku just how irresistible the angel was. Ryou's wings lay strewn across the mattress as a cushiony sheet. They were soft against his palms; each milky feather tickled his fingers.

Mariku gripped the angel's clothing and pulled the remains off his body leaving them lying haphazardly on the damp carpet. Ryou watched him intently until his lithe form was lying naked for Mariku to see. However Ryou didn't wait for the demon to respond and would feel more comfortable if they were both naked ogling each other so Ryou grabbed the waistband of Mariku's boxers and tugged them down his thighs. Ryou watched as his friend kicked the clothing away before leaning down and kissing the tip of Mariku's erection. The demon was too shocked to move though he couldn't move if he wanted to since his whole body was quivering with need. He was afraid that if he did move that he would collapse atop the boy.

"Are you ready?" Mariku asked shakily when he was sure he could speak somewhat normally. Blood rushed to his cock and it needed tending to. Ryou nodded and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. Mariku smirked and reached to the bedside table where he conveniently kept the bottle of lube. His fingers squeezed the bottle until enough of the substance was piled in his palm. Setting down the bottle Mariku rubbed the lubrication in his fingers coating them with the slimy liquid.

Ryou whimpered as the first finger slid in. His eyes squeezed even tighter as that finger slowly moved. Mariku felt how tight Ryou was and frowned at the boy's expression of discomfort. Leaning down Mariku planted a tender kiss to Ryou's nose and smiled as the skin around his finger loosened somewhat.

Mariku slipped another finger into the pale opening. Ryou's face immediately turned to that of a grimace. "Are you alright?" Mariku asked, gently stroking the white hair from his angel's face.

"Uh huh, ah" Ryou yelped as Mariku began to push in and out slowly. He waited a few more moments before moving again to which Ryou was grateful. Hooking his fingers he pulled outwards but as he did so he hit a small bump within the boy. Ryou's reaction pleased the demon immensely as he reached up to the tanned arms and squeezed. Along with a scream of pleasure was the arching of his back which amusingly timed with the thunder that blasted into the room.

"Good?" Mariku playfully asked. Ryou threw his head back and panted out a "more". Mariku obliged and worked his tanned, slimy fingers back and forth within Ryou hitting the prostate every time. Each moan and scream that escaped him sent thrills through the demon that drove him nearer and nearer to the edge. All too soon Mariku drew his fingers out and reached for the bottle again. Ryou was panting and whimpered in need as he felt the fingers leave him. His cheeks were dusted with pink and his skin was already dripping with sweat.

Mariku coated himself with the lube. He leant down and kissed Ryou gently as a distraction whilst he slid himself into Ryou. The boy gasped at the feeling but soon relaxed as he got used to having Mariku inside him. The warm skin enveloped his erection almost making him lose it right then but he composed himself. It didn't take long for the demon to begin thrusting. Their bodies rocked against the bed sheets, the bed creaking with the strain and movements. Though neither boy stopped their movements. Mariku thrust into the lithe form below him whilst moving his left hand up and grasping the headboard for support. His other hand gripped Ryou's bony hip tightly leaving deep nail marks in the flesh there. Ryou however moved upwards which brushed his cock against Mariku's chest. This caused him to moan louder. Ryou gripped the feathers in his wings, groaning at the strain he was putting on his wings.

Mariku smirked at his lover and leant back down to trail a wet tongue along the pale neck, Ryou purred at the new feeling. His eyes were half lidded and stared up at the demon bringing a hand up to tangle it in the spiky blond hair. Mariku's teeth soon nibbled teasingly on the angel's earlobe.

"Ugh…Mariku" Ryou screamed as he finally came spurting over Mariku's chest and stomach. Mariku smiled down at the angel whose face was in a dreamy state. His pale cheeks were beautifully rosy and a tired smile graced his features. Their bodies rocked against each other as Mariku continued to thrust roughly into the smaller boy. Ryou was too exhausted to care and merely panted as his lover cried out his name. Mariku soon exploded into Ryou and released the boy's hip, frowning slightly at the pinkish marks in the flesh. He unhooked his tanned fingers from the headboard and collapsed against Ryou with a sigh.

"Mariku?" Ryou murmured as he wrapped his arms around Mariku's sweaty body. The boy then circled his wings around them both in a feathery cocoon. Mariku looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Are we safe?"

"What do you mean?" The demon asked.

"Will we get in trouble for this? An angel and a demon, it's forbidden" Ryou stated sadly, unconsciously wrapping his arms tighter around the Egyptian.

Mariku frowned and laid his head on Ryou's chest. The boy's heartbeat raced in his chest and seemed to match the rhythm of the rain against the glass.

"I won't let them take you" Mariku simply said as he closed his black eyes. He didn't know why but he would protect his lover. He knew that whatever this arrangement was was not love. It was deeper than lust and he knew that he wanted to keep this. He wanted complications, he wanted lust and maybe for some strange reason he could possibly learn to love.

* * *

Rubbish ending is rubbish. Okay hope you liked that. Please review and thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello guys. So it has definitely been a month since I last updated this story. I honestly haven't been in the mood for writing at the moment but after reading some stories I have finally pushed myself to finish this. I started this as soon as chapter 12 was uploaded but just haven't been able to finish it. It's still definitely the shortest chapter by far but at least I got something uploaded.  
It doesn't help either that I've had a ton of work to do, a few days in Paris and being really ill. I think writing has helped me get away from things though so it was nice to get back into this. With my stories I will never abandon them so no need to worry about that. Though sometimes I will take a very long break from writing.

Wow that was a long AN but ah well. I hope you enjoy this short chapter.

Warning: Naked Mariku

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Don't do that, jackass. You know what he's like when you wake him, he'll be pissed"

"Tsk, He's always pissed"

Mariku growled as a rather sharp nail poked his nose. At first he tried to ignore the strange voices and prodding but after a few more minutes of it Mariku threw himself into a sitting position. Of course his first suspect was Ryou but after glancing to his side Mariku deduced that it wasn't the kind angel. Ryou's warm, naked body was covered over by the silken sheets which would probably need changing after the carpet was cleaned. The pale boy was still fast asleep, curled up on his side in a comforting ball. His chest rose and fell steadily and it seemed that, thankfully, after Mariku's sudden movement he hadn't woken his lover.

"You bastard!" A snarl echoed across the room from the darkened corner. Immediately Mariku was on the defensive and glared at the area where he assumed the voices came from.

"What?!" Another, gruffer voice snapped. "He's awake now so stop blabbering"

Mariku continued to glare annoyingly at the corner. He was able to see two small figures in the dark moving around. Surprisingly by the size of them they looked like ten year olds though by how deep their voices were there were no doubts they were older than they looked.

"Hey" Mariku hissed. At the sound of the demon both figures spun to the source though Mariku still couldn't see them due to the blackness. "Who are you and what the _fuck_ are you doing in my room?"

Mariku's dark eyes widened at the unsettling sound of laughter. It boomed throughout the room chillingly and sent his hairs standing on end. It would have chilled him deeper if not for the rage that filled him now. This cackling was so familiar that even after it had died Mariku could still hear it rolling around in his head. The demon growled at the two creatures occupying that corner. Oh how he knew these boys. Mischievous devils that roamed the demon realm and caused so many problems that even the lord had trouble fixing.

"Come into the light so that I can watch your faces as I slowly strangle you" Mariku threatened.

"So, do you know who we are yet?"

"Whether I know who you are or not I am still going to wrap my fingers around your throats" Mariku sneered. More laughter repeated though it somehow sounded strained. As it continued Mariku watched angrily as the two boys stepped out into the dimly lit room. The large window was still hanging open revealing the balcony, raindrops dripped from the glass pane but they were hardly visible due to the darkness outside. It seemed he and Ryou had slept the rest of that day though after that amazing fuck it left them both exhausted. So instead of sunlight or more precise – lightning lighting the room it was moonlight. The white beam shone brightly through the balcony window, illuminating the two figures clearly.

The first boy was easy to see as he was the closest to the balcony. The clothing he wore was quite odd for a demon but in the human realm he would mix within them without a worry. A long green jacket shielded him from the cold and covered his lemony sweater which was plastered to his upper body. His thin frame showed many bones which consequently made his beige jeans slip down his hips. The creature was bare foot which showed his greyish skin and long pointed toes. As aforementioned, this creature's flesh consisted of shades of grey making him look like a walking corpse.

Long strands of brunette locks swept around his face, some sticking to the deadened skin. It stood at points around his pointed ears until it settled comfortably at the nape of his neck. Most of that hair was hidden beneath an ugly crimson hat. Mariku couldn't help but crinkle his nose in disgust. A brown eyebrow rose in apprehension though it was almost invisible due to more hair cascading down his forehead. These strands were violet and contrasted nicely with his skin.

"Mariku…" The creature said, his lips curving into an unnaturally wide smile. The boy's eyes watched Mariku carefully, studying his body language warily. The whites of those eyes were not white at all. Neither were they the same as Mariku's like any normal demon. Instead they were a blue-grey which seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. However his irises were a milky white and stared creepily into Mariku's.

"Rex…" Mariku greeted, though it was more of a snarl.

"How did you sleep, demon?" Another voice hissed through the air. Mariku's dark eyes narrowed at the other creature who was leaning forward slightly with an ominous leering smile. Mariku rolled his eyes at the younger male and instead stretched his legs under the duvet covers, being careful not to wake the sleeping form beside him. "Hmph" Rex's companion's smile began to fade when he received no answer. He hated being ignored. "Oi, don't ignore me!"

Mariku sighed. These two boys always did annoy him. "Fuck, Weevil. We both know you're not my master. So shut the fuck up. I don't want to deal with your shit today" The demon reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose before slowly rubbing his eyes. Weevil growled and simply glared as Mariku slipped his legs from under the warm blankets and stood before him, stretching his ebony wings in the process.

Weevil brushed his lime coloured jacket to clean the invisible dirt attached to him. The black scarab seeming to wriggle with every brush of the boy's fingers over the cloth. Mariku would have chuckled at the state of the male, the grotesque maroon shorts hung around skinny pale legs. The clothes were clearly too big for him but it seemed Weevil just didn't care for his appearance. Mariku wasn't bothered about how he tended to look either but at least he blended into the human realm. Weevil stuck out at multiple levels as everything about him was bright and exaggerated. His hair was a ridiculous shade of green, occasionally tints of aqua could be seen amongst the messy locks. That hair, though, was horribly cut into a style where it looked more like a hat than anything. Because below that mop of hair it was shaved so that some of his skin could be seen.

He appeared more human than any of the others at that moment because his icy, sapphire eyes glared piercingly through golden framed glasses. Even those had the shape of a scarab carved into the middle, the pointed body rested nicely above his button nose.

Mariku stretched once again, his naked body on full display for both devils to see. Of course it didn't bother the two as much as it should as many of the creatures in the demon realm had seen each other naked more than once. Weevil seemed more affected by the purposeful stretch as his eyes widened and he quickly turned away. Rex smirked at his partner's reactions as he knew he would probably never stop teasing him for it. Once Mariku was satisfied and comfortable with the stretch he let his body relax and swiftly curled his wings around himself, hiding his body from the intruders.

"As for your previous question" Mariku started as he ruffled his wings, the feathers brushed gently against his skin making him shiver slightly. "I did indeed sleep well" Mariku chuckled whilst turning his head ever so slightly in the direction of Ryou's slumbering form.

Rex raised an eyebrow but otherwise seemed relatively bored with the conversation and gingerly stepped forward to address the taller creature.

"As much as your sleeping habits interest me…" Mariku focused his attention on the brunette and narrowed his eyes at being interrupted from his memories of last night. "…insect-boy and I are here on business"

Weevil snarled and swung his head around to glare at Rex with his cold blue eyes. In the darkness of the room they seemed to glow crimson. "Hey!"

"Oh, come now. We all know you have an obsession with insects. It's quite disturbing" Rex said lifting his pointed nose and smirking down at his companion.

"Hah. You can talk, I hear you have a dragon fetish" Weevil cackled. However he didn't manage to dodge the greyish fist that smashed against his jaw.

"I do not!" Rex declared, swinging another punch at Weevil. Although this time the green haired boy caught it before it connected with his face. "Bastard" Rex raised his foot and slammed it into the other's side. Weevil couldn't suppress the gargled scream at that moment. Before Weevil could get revenge both boys suddenly felt soft material wrap around one of their legs. It tightened slightly and hoisted the creatures up above the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Mariku hissed at the new weight at either end of his wings. The black feathers curled and throbbed as they supported the two boy's weight. They swung back and forth as they continued to wriggle hoping for freedom but it only made the grip tighter.

"Do you mind?" Mariku asked as he shook the two upside down boys like ragdolls. "If you must fight every damn minute, do it elsewhere. I'm not having you wake Ryou because you can't control your tempers!"

Weevil sighed in annoyance and quietly muttered "Says the one who's screaming his lungs out"

"Ryou?" Rex wondered quirking an eyebrow. His eyes shifted from Mariku's bare chest to the smaller boy lying under the bed covers. Ryou parted his lips and yawned widely before falling back into his dreams. Mariku narrowed his eyes dangerously and growled menacingly in warning. He had only just managed to be with Ryou, plus make him understand they he wanted to be with him. Considering it wasn't love, the demon obviously cared for his angel whereas he would have usually just fucked him and left him.

"What a pretty creature" Rex remarked, smirking at the tenseness of the man before him. It was clear that Rex knew Ryou's secret as the pale boy's wings were still revealed, wrapped protectively around his naked body.

"Yeah, pretty" Weevil repeated his own smirk stretching across his face. Mariku's face distorted into a grimace. He began slowly but furiously shaking the two devils in his grasp, hoping to shake some sense into them. They needed to be shook and terrified. They needed to shake in fear of Mariku not tease him. However the boy's still had smirks on their pale faces, god! Why had they even come anyway? It wasn't common for them to venture into his home and annoy him. Didn't they say they had business to attend to?

"What do you want?" Mariku demanded as he uncoiled his wings and glared at the small boys who now sat haphazardly at his feet.

"We don't want anything" Rex replied, Weevil shook his head mockingly. "It's Pegasus that wants something, we are merely messengers"

Mariku raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard off Pegasus in many long years. Pegasus was the lord of demons and controlled the entire demon realm. Mariku had been extremely close to Pegasus but after a threat made towards Bakura Mariku immediately left the domain of the lord. Instead Mariku had remained in the human realm with Bakura and very rarely ventured back into the demon realm. He tended to keep his distance from Pegasus since he had found that he wasn't as civil as he seemed.

"And what is it that the high majesty desires?" Mariku asked sarcastically with a hint of venom in his tone.

"He requires you to go on a bounty hunt"

Mariku couldn't help but chuckle at the task. He had kept away from Pegasus, not even speaking to him. And now the lord wanted _him _of all demons to go on an errand for him.

"Why me? Pegasus knows I detest him, besides I'm a bit busy at the moment" Mariku said as he turned slightly; ready to curl back under the covers with Ryou.

"Unfortunately we are not able to mix amongst the humans as well as you. Besides, you're more of a murderer than both of us. The best actually"

"How flattering"

"However, as you know, Pegasus can see everything. And if you do not accept then I'm afraid he might not be able to overlook the fact you are sleeping with an angel" Rex commented matter of factly. Immediately Mariku stiffened at the threat, knowing that the boy was correct. Pegasus would not tolerate this situation. He would happily come and take Ryou away, or more likely execute him. Ryou wouldn't even know what was going on as the lord entered and ended the angel's life. Mariku knew he would never let that happen. He wouldn't allow anything to harm Ryou; the boy was now his responsibility. He would be protective of Ryou. Mariku knew, since Ryou was a creature himself, he could probably look after himself but Mariku couldn't take the risk. As he had seen various times, Ryou wasn't a fighter, he refused to fight.

Mariku sighed as he turned his head back around to watch his lover. Ryou's soft milky hair splayed across the pale face messily. The covers hiding the naked form from the cool air. It rose slightly for a few seconds before falling back against the boy. The giant feathered wings were wrapped around him in another layer of warmth. He looked so innocent and beautiful as he slept peacefully, unaware of the annoying visitors. Unaware that if Mariku were to refuse then Ryou's life would then be ended. Mariku knew that the boy had obviously died before to become an angel just as he had. But this time he wouldn't be able to come back.

Mariku's shoulders drooped as he spun back to face the two short boys.

"Well? I'm sure that such a wondrous creature such as him would look positively retched covered in his own blood" Rex commented. "A shame really. Such a tragedy that he didn't turn demonic…like you"

"I'm glad he didn't" Mariku replied "He wouldn't be him if he did"

"Still, it would have been much easier for the both of you" Mariku frowned at the devil.

"What must I do?" Mariku asked pathetically. He knew that he had to accept the task whether he liked it or not. He would definitely not allow Ryou to be taken from him, especially not now.

Rex and Weevil both smiled mischievously and eagerly rubbed their hands together like greedy children. "Pegasus wants you to track down a human and merely kill it"

"Why is it that he wishes this human killed?"

"She is a threat" Rex answered simply. It seemed that anymore information was classified and Mariku would probably not get anything more out of them.

"She?" Mariku asked in disbelief. Usually the many humans a threat to any creatures were male. This female must be very dangerous, especially if she was a threat to the demon lord.

Rex nodded, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for confirmation that Mariku would indeed do the task set. Of course Mariku had no other choice but to accept but he did have one last question for the two boys.

"Can I at least know the name of the human I am ordered to kill?"

"Of course" Rex replied with a feline grin spread along his face "her name is Amane"

* * *

Well, I hope this was satisfactory for the moment. I have no idea when the next chapter will be updated so you'll just have to wait and see.

Please review and let me know what you think. By the way thank you for all the follows and favourites as well as reviews. I really appreciate it.


	14. Chapter 14

So I wrote another chapter. I don't know, I couldn't seem to find the right words to write down for this. I kind of like this one because it involves more Ishizu and Odion.  
Also I think you'll like the next chapter as Malik finally finds out Bakura's a vampire.

Warning: ...

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The Egyptian watched Ryou for a few moments as the boy walked back through the trees. "See ya" Malik called turning back to his trap. He heard a faint "Bye" but nothing more was left of the younger white haired boy.

Malik listened harder until he was absolutely positive Ryou had gone. He didn't really want to be disturbed anymore than he had though he had to admit that it was surprisingly nice talking to the younger boy. He didn't know Ryou at all but nevertheless the other seemed to want to be friends and get to know Malik which, honestly, wasn't the best idea. Hell, Bakura didn't know about Malik's secret so it would probably be a bit weird Ryou knowing about it and Bakura not. Besides Ryou would probably be shitting himself if he knew and would have definitely not come close to Malik never mind helping him with vampire traps.

Speaking of vampire traps he still had one left to set. As previous the Egyptian pulled back the trap with both hands being cautious not to scrape the skin on the sharp teeth. Easily he yanked the trap open until the almost inaudible click sounded before pulling down a small metal piece which set everything in place. Malik then picked up the small handkerchief and stroked along each spike until they shone dully. Malik noticed that the sun had hidden itself behind the grey clouds again, he was sure it would probably rain soon. If he was going to see Bakura later he would prefer to stay away from the rain as it tended to make him smell like wet dog. That would be embarrassing to say the least when he turned back at Bakura's apartment. Although Malik knew he had to hunt some bloodsuckers before seeing Bakura as he had missed out doing it last night.

He was kind of glad that he had missed out on the hunt though since that night had been the best he had had in so long. For once he had missed being human and feeling such lust for the pale boy. It was the first time in years he had felt human.

A smile spread itself over Malik's face as he adjusted the trap slightly. It now was hidden amongst the grass at an angle so that if a vampire ran through it it would snag just above the ankle. There its teeth would sink into the flesh, ripping it so that the bone was showing. That would be much more painful than hitting the bone otherwise where would the teeth embed? The poison wouldn't spread either which would really defeat the purpose. The whole reason these traps were laid out was to trick the vampires and poison them. Since a vampire could heal the wound it would be pointless to leave it there as it would really cause hardly any damage and would definitely not kill the creature. However the venom wouldn't make itself known until the vampire had healed the wound therefore sealing the poison in the bloodstream. There would be no way of curing it.

Personally Malik preferred to torture and stretch out the death for his entertainment. He thought that even a quick death with his own teeth or claws was better than a poisonous trap. It seemed cowardly to him but to Ishizu, it was tactical. She seemed to prefer the long distance attacks. At least then she could kill them from a safe distance and if she was spotted she could have a head start at running. Seemed pretty stupid to Malik, even Odion seemed to agree as he was more into combat. Odion preferred to be up close and fight fairly. However they all kept to their own preferences and stuck to what made them comfortable. So when fighting, Ishizu stayed in the trees and often used a bow and arrow to shoot far distance. She served as a good eye for the sneaky attacks as well as being able to use her powers at healing. Odion usually ran in for the kill with trusty knives and slashed his way through each vampire. Whereas Malik used his shape shifting abilities to take down as many vampires in as many ways as he could.

Of course that time would come later when they fought against some more beasts. Malik's smile seemed to twist evilly into a distorted smirk. Yes, that time would come soon. And then he would see Bakura.

Malik slowly lifted himself up from the grassy ground and folded the handkerchief a few times to secure the venom within it so that none would leak on his hands before tucking it deep into his pocket. A small droplet of water dribbled down Malik's nose. He reached a finger up to his face and wiped it across his cheek, collecting the raindrop that had just struck it. Malik stared down at his fingertip and watched the water drip from it. His reflection stared back at him with curious, violet eyes. They watched him with wonder as the droplet fell from his finger leaving a trail of water behind. It tickled. Malik didn't understand why a smile had suddenly crept on his face and couldn't place why he was grinning at such a stupid thing. Maybe because it tickled? Maybe because he had never once stood and wondered about the rain? Maybe it was the ridiculousness of standing and wondering about the rain. Whichever it was Malik didn't care, it was nice to smile, and not in a sadistic way like usual. The only times he could remember smiling like this was when he was a child and when he was with Bakura.

Malik threw his head back and let the drops of rain tickle his face, his sandy hair swung backwards over his shoulders. Strands of it flew in various directions occasionally sticking to his wide, smiling face. He stood there staring at the darkened sky for a few seconds before shooting through the woods. He would have stayed longer, laughing at how stupid and…love sick he was acting? But the rain would continue to pour on him. Malik didn't transform, the rain would coat his fur and make him smell. He supposed it would also make him attract attention to the humans. So Malik ran as fast as he could in his human form.

As the Egyptian ran he pulled his right arm up and reached under his lavender hoodie. His tanned fingers brushed against the cool, golden jewellery which dangled around his neck. Just the small contact with the gold sent a shiver up his spine; he knew the power of this necklace and had no doubts that it would keep Bakura safe. The Egyptian could feel that power within the jewellery heating his fingertips. He smiled despite himself and allowed his gentle fingers to brush the rain drops from the gold.

The rain was coming down heavy and with every step Malik took, a drop of water landed amongst the golden hair. For a moment he wondered if Ryou had made it safely back to his house without a drop of rain on him but of course Malik dismissed the thought. He had no idea why he had just worried about Ryou, maybe it was because his thoughts had wandered to Bakura which ended up with thoughts of his look a like? Or maybe it was because their encounter had been a coincidence and such an odd one at that. A shrug was all he did in response to his thoughts as he continued through the silent wood back to his siblings.

As usual it didn't take Malik long at all to reach the house on the edge of the woods. Though he was slightly surprised to see Ishizu and Odion standing waiting for him outside it.

"Does it really take you that long to set up traps, brother?" Odion asked as Malik approached them. In a swift movement Malik placed the golden ring securely under his hoodie. He knew that if his siblings saw it out of the house he would get in trouble, Ishizu had forbidden such power to exit the house.

In response to the question the shape shifter rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue childishly. Ishizu smiled and took Malik's hands gently whilst she studied his face.

"Don't be so hard on him, Odion" Ishizu scolded playfully, her fingers lifting to Malik's face and tracing circles under his violet eye. "He's recovering from injuries that bitch gave him" here Ishizu accidentally pressed her fingers down rougher causing Malik to wince "so it's no surprise he'd take longer than usual"

Malik sighed, stepping back out of his sister's grip. "I'm _fine_, Ishizu. There's no need for worry" Turning away he pulled his own fingers up to his face and resumed the circles on his cheekbone. It was sore there though he was sure Ishizu had done her best in trying to heal all of him. "I got distracted" Malik glanced down at a puddle of rain water and noticed a rather dark bruise where his fingers were touching. Damn Mai!

"Distracted by what?" Odion asked curiously, one eyebrow raised. Ishizu seemed interested too as she took a step closer to her brother in anticipation.

"I bumped into a classmate from school" Malik replied.

"This wouldn't happen to be the same classmate you spent the night with yesterday, would it?" Odion responded cheekily. Ishizu's icy eyes widened for a moment before she turned and sent a deathly glare to Odion. Immediately Malik found himself getting extremely flustered as he tried to form a proper sentence.

"Wha..?! N-No! I…I don't know what you're talking about?" Odion smiled genuinely at his blushing brother.

"Come now, brother. You didn't think we wouldn't get slightly suspicious when you went to a party and didn't come home for the night?"

"No" Malik grumbled staring at the floor as he tried to calm the panic and clear pinkness of his cheeks.

"Odion!" Ishizu frowned "Malik is young and I trust him not to do anything stupid. I know he wouldn't let us down by doing something so intimate with a practical stranger, isn't that right brother?"

Malik blushed harder, a deep rosy colour dusting his cheeks. He kept his head low as he realized the shame he would have brought his siblings if he were to tell them of the activities he had done with Bakura that night. Not to say he regretted it.

"Malik?" Ishizu repeated, her voice slightly rising when she received no answer. Malik blinked and quickly looked up at his siblings who now seemed concerned at the lack of reassurance.

"Uh, yes, sister" Malik cursed inwardly at his uncertainty. "You're right, as always"

Ishizu smiled at the compliment though she wasn't as naïve as Malik would have hoped at that moment. She wasn't totally convinced as she could read Malik like a book most of the time. Odion also was not buying anything but he didn't seem bothered by the truth anyhow. In fact he sent Malik a wink and smirk whilst Ishizu's back was turned.

"Anyway can we forget this please? There are still vampires to slay and I am not sure my traps will keep them distracted long" Malik cried at a chance of closing the awkward conversation. Ishizu spun round at the mention of their enemies and began fingering the handle of her blade she had in her belt.

"Ah, yes" her voice suddenly turned disgusted and her eyes squinted with a far look to them. "We've delayed their suffering for long enough. Let's hunt" with that the witch took off in a sprint back into the woods. Malik frowned as he and Odion followed her. As much as he liked killing vampires it frightened him to see the distant glaze in his sister's eyes while hunting. At some points he wished that Ishizu hadn't ever started to slay as she seemed to enjoy far more than she should. But with that determination it made her experienced though her aim still needed work.

The three Egyptians hurried through the trees at a slower pace than usual, listening carefully to their surroundings for movement and dodging traps along the way. Malik was their ears and eyes whilst they ran, though he hadn't transformed his ears and eyes were still far greater than his sibling's. The rain poured harder as they kept to the shadows occasionally stopping for breath or to survey the area. It didn't take long for Malik to break as his patience wore thin.

"Where the frig are these bloodsuckers?!" Malik growled. He despised waiting as his patience never lasted long, especially in situations such as this. His anger also was made worse as thunder began to roll through the clouds creating more rain. At this rate he had a feeling he would surely drown if it didn't cease. "I usually run into at least three before we've even found the nest"

"I know it's not our best day for hunting but I'm sure we'll find one soon" Ishizu tried but all she got was a frustrated sigh. Odion chuckled from the side.

"I think last time worked like a charm because of your delicious blood, Malik" Odion commented. "Maybe it would attract more attention if you slit a wrist"

"Odion!" Ishizu cried. "Last time was an accident"

"Last time was training" Malik smirked.

"I did heal you"

"Not completely"

"Nevertheless, I don't want you harming yourself. I am fully against such an act, it doesn't solve anything. Even if it does attract vampires I don't want you being the bait" Ishizu scowled at both her brothers. "I can't believe you even suggested that, Odion"

The eldest sibling raised his hands in surrender. "It was only a suggestion"

"An utterly foolish one" Ishizu turned her back to them and strolled back through the darkened woods. Lightning flashed ahead of them but Ishizu was too writhed up to even notice. Her arms were folded firmly across her chest clearly expressing her anger towards her brothers. She knew that Odion could come out with some stupid, dangerous ideas at times but they were definitely true. Like her, Odion was always right. He was more observant than she and seemed to see everything that went on but that's what made him the most trustworthy and reliable. He would never lie and always protected both Malik and she. However sometimes he was willing to sacrifice so much even when he didn't mean it. That was something Ishizu couldn't stand about Odion, he would say things that he didn't mean but they sounded so serious that anyone could believe him. To make matters worse he was persuasive and had a good argument. He was more of a leader than Ishizu could ever be and she knew it. She loved Odion even when he scared her with the remarks such as considering Malik cutting himself just to kill a bloodsucker.

Anything could have gone wrong with that idea. Malik could have healed up quicker than expected (which was not a problem to her), a vampire could have surprised them and killed them all or at least one of them. Even though she despised vampires so much that she would happily rip them apart for fun, she would always think of her brothers first. She would always consider their safety before her own and would never let them cut themselves for the filthy leeches they hunted. Another flash of lightning ripped through the grey sky and lit up the trees in front of her. This time Ishizu noticed and was quite startled by it considering she had been deep in her thoughts again. She turned back to her brothers and smiled when she saw them in a conversation and laughing to each other. It was rare that they could all enjoy time to themselves. The job of hunting was exhausting and ended up in scratches or bruises. Most she could heal, some would scar. Whenever they finished hunting it would be late and they would all be too tired to stay up and talk. Then the mornings would come and Malik would be at school or out in the woods somewhere alone, Ishizu would have to work whilst Odion planned their next hunt or went shopping for food. The Ishtars would hardly ever see each other until dinner which was also mostly spent on planning. Times such as these where they could just talk or relax was something Ishizu missed greatly.

"Sister?" Malik asked hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure if she had calmed down yet as her temper could be just as deadly as his. Ishizu raised her head and turned slightly so that she could look at her brother better.

"Yes?" She asked. Her voice no longer trembling with anger and her arms now uncrossed.

"Since we are heading back to the house and we haven't seen any vamps would you mind if I go out for a while?" Malik's cheeks darkened slightly.

Ishizu raised an eyebrow and swung some of her damp, ebony hair over her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

Odion chuckled resting an arm over Malik's shoulders. "I think more importantly is will you be coming back home for the night?"

Ishizu glared her anger returning somewhat. "I sincerely hope so"

"I will. I just need to visit a friend to see if he's alright" Malik sighed reassuringly.

"What happened?" Ishizu asked curiously.

"None of your business!" Malik growled. Ishizu shrugged and turned back around guiding them back to the house. As none of his siblings were sparing him a glance Malik dug under his clothes and rubbed the golden ring against his chest. Closing his eyes briefly he focused himself on the power in the jewellery once again. He sighed as he tried picturing Bakura wearing the beautiful gold on his own body. He wondered how handsome the pale boy would look wearing such jewellery that would contrast and shine with his skin. Opening his violet eyes he removed his tanned fingers from the gold and shoved his hands in his pockets, grimacing at the dampness of his clothes. However he smiled again when the house came into view.

"I'll be going now then" He said suddenly. Ishizu and Odion both turned to look at the youngest Egyptian.

"Um…okay" Ishizu replied. "Just please be back for the night. Since we didn't find any vampires earlier I'm sure they'll be out feeding tonight"

Malik nodded, his lips in a straight line. Odion patted him on the back and winked whilst Ishizu headed into the house to get dry. Malik rolled his eyes and walked towards the road away from his family. "Bye Odion"

Odion smirked as he watched his brother walk away, he may not have known what was going on with him but he knew his brother well enough to know when romance was involved. However as both males parted ways neither one noticed the dark purple eyes of a pissed blonde hiding amongst the shadows staring intently at their departure.

Bakura sipped at the tea that he had just been bothered to make. He stood bored at the kitchen counter staring, annoyed, at the golden pieces left by Malik on his table. After waking up that morning he had been disappointed to find his arms empty. However the Egyptian had at least been wise enough to leave a blanket over him. Bakura was never the most social in the mornings and was quite angered at stabbing his foot on the golden pieces off Malik's clothing. It seemed the boy had instead placed the blanket over him so that he probably wouldn't be as angry about not cleaning up the mess he'd left on the floor. Wasn't a very nice trap.

The vampire growled as he scooped up the gold and dropped it one by one in the bin. If he saw one more gold trinket today he would surely bite that person's head off, literally. Heading back for the counter he picked up the cup of unsatisfying tea and continued to sip at it. Honestly he couldn't remember the last time he had been so bored. He wished Malik had never left, he never thought the boy would have left in fact. Or at least left a note for him or a phone number.

Bakura sighed and set the cup down. He knew he wouldn't drink it, it wasn't his taste anymore, he hungered for something more, something delicious, something exotic, someone Egyptian. His erotic thoughts of the sneaky tanned boy were interrupted by the knock of his door. Bakura blinked at it with confusion, no one ever came to see him. Mariku always used the window if he ever bothered coming.

Out of pure curiosity the vampire floated to the door and listened closely. It was quiet and almost seemed like no one was on the other side, though he could hear quiet breathing and smell a tinge of…wet dog? Now his curiosity was piqued. Leaning forward slightly Bakura pressed his hand on the handle and pulled the door open in one swift movement. Bakura blinked and raised an eyebrow at the visitor. The vampire couldn't help the joy and slight flash of lust that showed in his eyes as he stared at the beautiful body in front of him. Malik stared right back, his violet eyes showing happiness and excitement as he waited to be invited in.

Bakura couldn't help but stare at the damp, wet boy at his door. Malik's hair was dirty and stuck to his face thanks to the rain. His clothes were dripping wet, creating a puddle in the hallway. However Bakura couldn't deny the hotness of that boy who smiled up at him with joy.

"Can I come in?" Malik asked with a grin. "I don't think many people will appreciate the mess I'm making in the hall" he gestured to the now large puddle of water that began running across the carpet. Bakura smirked and stepped aside to make room for Malik to walk through before shutting the door behind them. As Malik turned back around Bakura's crimson eyes hardened. He reached out and gently took hold of Malik's chin. "Huh?"

"What happened here?" Bakura asked, brushing his cool fingers over the bruise on Malik's face. The other boy winced slightly at the touch but leant into Bakura's hand.

"I fell into a door" Malik sighed. He tried looking away from Bakura so he wouldn't see the deception in his eyes. Malik had forgotten about the bruise due to the distractions around him and knew he couldn't fully well tell Bakura of his run in with Mai. So instinctively Malik moved his head slightly to allow his eyes to watch the floor, it also made him look embarrassed which helped his lie. Bakura frowned deeper but didn't bother to move Malik's face back around, instead he allowed his pale fingers to soothe the soreness under the boy's eye.

"You should have been more careful" Bakura commented, a slightly concerned gaze tracing the purplish mark. He knew that it was all accidental and Malik probably couldn't help his clumsiness but it still hurt the vampire to see a flaw to the Egyptian's skin. Malik smiled back up at Bakura reassuringly and took his hand confidently before striding over to the sofa with Bakura in tow. "What are you doing?"

"I have something for you" Malik grinned as he seated them both down. Bakura watched the boy closely with a white eyebrow raised. They didn't know each other very well and after one night of fucking Malik came back with gifts? Well it seemed Bakura could get used to this. He watched as Malik reached under his clothes and unhooked a golden trinket. Bakura couldn't help when his crimson eye twitched. Malik definitely loved his gold.

"I found this and thought you might like it" Malik said as he handed the jewellery over to Bakura. The gold was indeed beautiful and the vampire found himself drawn to it, as if it was made just for him. Warmth spread through his pale fingertips as he gripped it, yes, Bakura definitely liked this piece of gold although he couldn't understand why. He had never really appreciated gold before considering he was a thief and loved to steal it. It was always for fun, never really for the gold. But studying the piece in his hands he found it fascinating and truly beautiful. Bakura glanced at Malik in slight confusion.

"What is it for?"

"It's said it has magical powers and used for protection" Malik answered.

"Protection against what?" Bakura asked. He was curious as to what Malik thought could harm him. Of course being a vampire protected him from most things. Malik smiled.

"Anything that wants to harm you" Bakura nodded slowly. This could be useful for going out hunting, he would have to try it later.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Bakura asked with a small smirk playing at his lips when a dusting of pink decorated Malik's cheeks.

"Uh…I-I just don't want to see you hurt"

"What makes you think I'll get hurt?" Bakura moved. He hauled his thin legs onto the sofa and crawled over to Malik like a predator stalking it's pray. Malik sunk slowly into the cushions, blush ever darkening. "What makes you think I couldn't hurt others? What makes you think I couldn't hurt you?" The vampire's eyes seemed to glow red as his face was shadowed dangerously. However the smirk was still set in place with one threatening fang hanging over his lip. Malik stared up at the pale boy with dark eyes. He had a feeling that Bakura was capable of harming him especially when he looked as scary as he did now. Besides, looking at Mai, she was human and was able to make a sore bruise on his face.

"I know you could" Malik replied in a shy voice. Bakura stopped and studied Malik's face particularly where the mark on his eye was. His crimson eyes flashed for a second before he focused back to Malik. "But I know you wouldn't" Bakura stared for a few moments before moving his face down to brush his lips ever so lightly over Malik's. The Egyptian turned his head almost immediately and closed his eyes in dismay.

"No kissing" he whispered, repeating the one rule that Bakura hated. Without answering the vampire dipped his head and trailed his tongue along the tanned jaw line hungrily. When there were no objections to that Bakura withdrew his fangs and nipped playfully on the skin of Malik's neck, occasionally bringing the flesh into his mouth and sucking against it. The shape shifter moaned as he thrust his hips up to meet Bakura's, slipping his fingers through the knots in white hair.

"Mm…Kura" Malik moaned as he arched his back, bringing their faces together. Bakura immediately released the skin from between his teeth and glared down at the lusty, smirking Egyptian.

"Don't call me that" Bakura ordered as he ripped apart Malik's hoodie, ignoring the dark chuckle from his partner. Malik gripped the golden ring which had been discarded on one of the cushions and reached up to secure it around Bakura's neck. The vampire let him tie the knot around his neck but stared at Malik with a question in his eyes. "You want me to wear this now?"

"That's all I want you to wear" Malik replied cheekily, lust clearly displayed in his violet eyes. Bakura grinned as he pulled Malik to him throwing his clothes haphazardly on the floor. Bakura did as Malik had instructed leaving only the golden trinket on. Malik's eyes glowed with admiration and need as he marvelled the form above him. Ah, yes he was definitely going to enjoy this, whether he'd be home for the night was something he didn't even consider as he pulled Bakura's naked body down atop him.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

I am fairly pleased with this. I feel incredibly guilty for everything I've put Malik through.

Warning: Violence, Blood and Anguish

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Malik's sharp fingernail glided across the cool pale skin beneath him. His touch was so gentle and smooth that the skin twitched in desire. Malik didn't stop his circles that traced Bakura's belly button even when the other tightened his grip on him. The smile that graced the shape shifter's face was dazzling, if Bakura's eyes had been open at that moment he would never have been able to resist kissing those lips. Although he wouldn't have been able to resist such a temptation anyway. However Bakura's crimson eyes remained closed though he was clearly awake as his fingers caressed along Malik's back.

The boy sighed in content and relaxed further against Bakura while his fingernail trailed upwards slightly. It had been a wonderful time they had spent together. The rain had continued to pour as Bakura thrust into him. The boy had even left the window open so the ferocious wind had blown some droplets at them. Now though the rain had completely stopped and the wind had died down so that a small yet calming breeze swept into the room. Malik had been surprised at how quickly Bakura had been able to carry him into the bedroom. It also surprised him that Bakura hadn't just taken him on the sofa rather than struggle to the bed whilst continuing to trail his tongue over every piece of tanned flesh. Truly Bakura was spectacular. Malik turned his head upwards and studied Bakura's relaxed features. The eyes were still closed and would twitch occasionally when Malik's warm breath blew against his face. Pink lips were parted and looked incredibly luscious that Malik couldn't help but stare at them hungrily but he shook his head. He would not kiss him. He wouldn't allow himself to become too attached to Bakura even though deep down he knew he already was.

Kissing was personal, it was meant for lovers and family. Malik knew that he was not Bakura's lover though he wished he was. But he couldn't allow himself to think of such things. It was dangerous for both of them if they were to stay together, Malik could lose his temper to an extent that he could accidentally kill Bakura. If that happened then it would hurt Malik more than bearing any physical pain. Why was he even thinking of this? How could he become so close to someone like Bakura when they had only actually spent a week together? It was absurd. If his siblings saw him now…

Malik sighed again but this time it was more frustrated. He frowned as the cool night breeze tickled his back and wiped the smile from his face. Bakura's fingers played along the boy's spine, tickling him further. When he received no movement from Malik Bakura opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the boy in his arms. The Egyptian seemed too still now, there was no way the boy could have fallen asleep so suddenly. Bakura trailed his fingertips up and brushed the blond hair away from Malik's neck. The cold air had cooled them both down but Bakura could still feel small drops of sweat sticking to Malik's flesh. The Egyptian once again sighed and Bakura immediately withdrew his fingers.

"If I'm annoying you then you should have said" Bakura commented. Malik closed his eyes and snuggled against Bakura's chest whimpering at the loss of Bakura's caressing.

"You're not annoying me, quite the opposite actually" Malik mumbled. Bakura smirked and drew the boy in his arms closer.

"I should think so" Bakura replied cockily. Malik snorted but a small smile appeared on his face. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't know" Malik admitted as he turned his head so that he could stare up at Bakura. The purple irises seemed to shine in the dark of the room. Bakura could tell there was something hidden in the depths of those eyes but it was difficult to know what it was Malik was hiding. The boy was so independent and alone that Bakura wasn't surprised he had secrets but from the desperate look in his eyes now was something Bakura didn't wish to see. He wanted to see everything the Egyptian was hiding, he wanted to keep this boy and rip away the sadness and desperation in his eyes. Bakura leant towards Malik, his eyes glued to the boy's lips. But from the rejection of kissing him Bakura instead tilted his head letting his white hair fall over his face. He bared his fangs and slowly placed them against Malik's beautiful exotic neck. The vampire didn't puncture the flesh but scraped his teeth over it teasingly. Malik's violet eyes glazed over with lust as they fluttered closed allowing Bakura to taste him.

With a gentle lick under Malik's ear Bakura pulled away and settled back against the pillows with the Egyptian hovering above him. Malik smiled as he opened his eyes again to watch his tanned fingers glide over the golden jewellery that lay on the pale chest.

"I never did thank you" Malik murmured quietly, his fingertips tapping slowly against the metal. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Bringing my earrings back to me" Malik subconsciously raised his left hand and stroked his earlobe where the jewellery used to hang. Bakura nodded and ran his palm over Malik's cheek, running a thumb over Malik's bottom lip.

"I must say though you look much more desirable without the gold" Bakura said. His red eyes filled with hunger as he stared at a small vein just under his thumb. It throbbed under the bronze flesh begging to be bitten. Bakura blinked and removed his hand as if Malik's skin had stung him. He hadn't fed for a while as he had been distracted for the last couple of days by the young Egyptian. He wasn't complaining though the more time he spent around Malik the more his blood would drive him crazy. His scent was delicious and was intensified the longer their bodies reacted to each other. He really had to feed soon because if not it would only end badly for both of them. Malik watched Bakura with curiosity. Had he felt ashamed or embarrassed for admitting something like that? Is that why Bakura seemed to be arguing with himself now?

"Are you alright?" Malik asked. "You look a bit paler"

Bakura glanced up and couldn't help but snicker at that. He was a vampire of course he was pale, but paler? Malik stroked his fingers over Bakura's bicep carefully. The vampire watched the Egyptian's fingers move gracefully and smirked.

"I'm just hungry" Bakura finally answered. Malik nodded and leant back against Bakura's legs. He wasn't sure if he meant that literal or sexually by the tone of Bakura's voice. Knowing Bakura's appetite it was probably both but Malik had noticed how dark it had gotten and knew his siblings were waiting for him to come home. As much as he wanted to stay with the pale boy there were still vampires lurking about and he needed to be rid of them.

"I can leave you to eat now then since I should be making my way home" Malik said casually as he began rolling off Bakura's legs. The vampire smirked and gripped Malik's arm when the boy had successfully untangled himself from Bakura. He pulled Malik back down beside him and pressed his face in the boy's neck. Malik grinned and momentarily ran his fingers through the white locks. Bakura purred and inhaled Malik's scent whilst playfully nibbling on the boy's ear.

"You better leave me a number" Bakura smirked as he continued to nip along Malik's jaw line. Malik chuckled and loosened his grip on Bakura's hair. They stayed that way for a while, Bakura biting every inch of skin while Malik took it all with a moan. A gust of wind was bought them to their senses. The breeze was so cold and abrupt that it almost made them jump a mile. Malik felt it the most as his naked body shielded Bakura from the window. The chill ran up Malik's spine and sent goose bumps shooting down his legs. He pulled away from the pale boy who lazily smiled up at him. Without a word the Egyptian turned and strolled out of the room to retrieve his clothes which were still lying beneath the sofa. As Bakura had so nicely requested Malik left a note on the kitchen counter with his mobile number. He hardly ever used his phone but knew he would have to definitely start to.

Bakura listened carefully as Malik shut the door and left the apartment. When he was sure the boy had disappeared Bakura reached up and rubbed his face with both hands. Malik's delicious scent wafted up his nose as he inhaled. The crimson eyes closed again as he imagined the Egyptian back in his arms. He could see the violet eyes glowing in the darkness filled with desire and passion as pale hands spread the tanned legs. Those cheeks tinted pink, flushed as the wind blew the sandy strands of hair around the pillows. The neck turned as white fangs came down and pierced through the smooth skin. Crimson spraying into his mouth as Malik bought his hands up to run through his hair. The blood soothing his thirst with every gulp and yet he wasn't satisfied. Malik's skin paling as his fangs lengthened into the vein, lapping up the remaining droplets of life. Pale hands shooting up and catching Malik's wrists as they fall limply against the bed sheets. Those once bright, violet eyes now half lidded and staring up at him blankly.

At that Bakura's hands shot away from his face. His eyes snapped open and he glared at the open window with so much venom. How could he think of that? God, he really needed to feed. With that he snarled and ripped the sheets from his body and stormed through his apartment. In a flash he had scooped up his clothes and dressed himself. Bakura didn't even spare the note on the counter a glance as he floated to the nearest air freshener and sprayed the contents around the rooms. It burned his nose and made him sneeze multiple times but he had to get rid of Malik's smell. He was sure he would lose control of himself he didn't feed soon and knew the exact person he would go after if that happened. He couldn't even consider the consequences of that if he were to run after Malik. So once he was satisfied the mouth watering aroma was gone Bakura grabbed his long black trench coat and stormed out of the apartment ready to kill.

Surprisingly it didn't take Malik long to get back to the house. The streets had been deserted but that was something expected considering it was night. He had been able to run at his inhuman speed since he wasn't risking being seen. He was relieved though to be back in the house away from the streets. He never did feel safe there. When he opened the door he immediately spotted Ishizu bent over the wooden table with a look of concentration on her face. Malik frowned and tip toed over to her until he was leaning over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. Ishizu didn't turn to address her brother and kept her eyes trained on the dirty table.

"Listening" she replied. Malik's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he didn't question it. The best thing to do was leave her to her own devices until she was ready to explain. Odion was also watching Ishizu with concern and confusion written on his face. It was odd at times as neither male had a clue what Ishizu was up to, which scared them. Her behaviour always seemed to surprise them but that's what made her so interesting.

Malik walked over to his brother and grinned, Odion smirked and folded his arms as he leaned back against the doorframe.

"I didn't think you'd make it back before we set off" Odion commented as he eyed Malik with amusement. He honestly hadn't been expecting Malik to get back before he and Ishizu went hunting or even back at all. Though at this rate it would probably be a while yet until they got moving.

"Doubting me?" Malik asked as he folded his arms defensively. Odion shook his head and turned his eyes to Ishizu. At that moment the woman's head snapped up and she smirked at her siblings. "Are you ready now?" Malik asked impatiently. Ishizu's icy eyes narrowed as she pushed off the table and headed over to them.

"I've been ready for a while actually" she responded as she cupped her ebony hair in her hands and swept it up into a high ponytail.

"Sure seemed like it" Malik said smugly while pushing past his sister and grinning. "What was all that about anyway?"

"Huh?" Ishizu blinked "I was trying to improve my hearing abilities" Malik turned but continued to walk facing her.

"You're a human, you can't improve your hearing" Malik replied.

"I'm a healer so I have many abilities which can be enhanced" Ishizu argued sticking up her nose in annoyance.

"You're a witch"

"Don't call me that!" Ishizu cried as she lashed out at her brother. She hated being called such a name. Sure she was able to conjure up many spells which were incredibly useful but the majority were to heal. She was known as a healer, not a horrible stereotype! Malik easily dodged her swipe and jumped back across the grass with a loud laugh.

"You're surprisingly cheerful" Odion noted as he joined the argument. "Considering how frustrated you were earlier this afternoon"

"Well what do you expect when we spent hours searching for vamps that never showed up" Malik replied. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to go make up for the kills I didn't get this morning"

Odion raised his hands in surrender and closed his eyes. "Fine, go and take your frustration out on them"

Malik grinned and turned on his heel. He spread his arms wide and lifted his head to the starry sky. His violet eyes melted into an eerie yellow as he stared up at the moon. Ironically it was full and gleamed mockingly at him. His flesh began to rip apart and Malik cried out in agony as his bones reformed and snapped under him. His spine in particular creaked and snapped with a gruesome crack which echoed through the trees. The boy screamed as his back suddenly gave way and bent him backwards in a horrendous pull. His fingers twitched angrily and lengthened as the bones strengthened in their new form.

Malik's hands expanded to a enormous size until they were so big that his skin stretched to a point where it was paper thin. It didn't take long for the bones to reconstruct and dark, sandy fur protruded from his flesh. The Egyptian snarled and roared as his face grew into a large, long snout. His teeth lengthened to a point with a grotesque yellowish tint. That mouth suddenly opened up in an animalistic grin that sent a chill up Ishizu's spine as she watched the transformation. Her brother bent over onto all fours and released a loud chuckle. Drool seemed to drip from between the smiling jaws as he set off into the woods.

Malik left his siblings to their own devices as usual and let his furry feet guide him. He never knew where he was going when hunting but that was what excited him. He never knew where he might end up or when he would end a blood sucker's life. However he was certainly surprised when he managed to sense someone nearby. Usually it took him much longer to track down a vampire, especially when in this crazed form but he was pleased to see that he must be improving.

The wolf glanced to his left for a moment and was amused to see a dark figure running parallel to him. It seemed the vampire hadn't seen him or just didn't care which was incredibly foolish. The creature's features were hidden from sight as the moon seemed to be on his side. Malik could tell that this vampire was thin and not necessarily tall either. Looked to him that this was going to be an easy kill tonight.

Malik's grin widened dangerously as he pictured the many ways he could slaughter this demonic leech. Drops of saliva dribbled from his teeth as he rounded a large tree to meet with the vampire but when he skidded around the trunk there was no longer any figure. Malik halted and the smile was immediately knocked off his face. How could he have lost it so quickly? The wolf closed his yellow eyes for a moment and took several quiet steps forward, surveying the shadowy area. He could no longer sense anyone around him and all evidence of there ever being anyone had vanished. This was odd. Malik knew that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him and there was no way it was an illusion. He had definitely sensed there being a vampire and he had seen it!

Malik growled to himself and whipped his head around to try and see if he was wrong. A few minutes passed and he still didn't see, hear or sense anything. The wolf drooled and turned back around to continue his hunt. How annoying?! He had now wasted plenty of time on nothing. But as Malik turned his body back around he was met with a scorching pain to the side of his head, the impact was so unexpected and powerful that it sent Malik flying into a nearby tree. The sandy coloured animal snapped his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at the spot where he had previously been standing. There, standing in the shadows was the blasted vampire he had been sensing a while ago.

The creature stood with its arms crossed over its chest. Malik could tell it was male by its posture and form. Though no features were distinguishable Malik could tell the leech was smirking. He had long hair that must have reached his lower back and wore a long cloak or cape. Just the right outfit for a vampire.

"I must say I didn't expect a challenge tonight but seeing as there's one available I'll participate" A deep, demonic voice boomed from the darkness. Malik didn't know why but that voice sounded oddly familiar to him but he had met so many vampires in his life that he wouldn't be surprised if he had encountered this one before. Malik grinned once more at the challenge revealing his sharp, yellow teeth. He hadn't had a voluntary fight in a long time so he would definitely make the most of it.

The wolf straightened up and set himself into a fighting stance. The vampire seemed fairly amused and uncrossed his arms ready for a fight. Malik didn't bother waiting any longer and charged at the demon head on. A humourless laugh was heard a distance away and Malik wasn't at all surprised when the vampire had vanished only to reappear in a different spot.

"Is that really how you fight us? Carelessly running into battle?" The voice boomed.

Malik snarled and charged at the vampire with his teeth bared, ready to snap the featureless creature's face off. Again the vampire dodged and ended up behind Malik. The wolf howled in pain as a foot smashed against his side. Malik's glowing eyes flashed furiously and without thinking he hauled his body up and clawed the vamp's chest. There was a hiss as the creature studied his wounds. Without warning the vampire ran forward and uppercut Malik in the chin sending him into another tree. It didn't take long for him to recover and return the punch with several swipes of his claws.

Their fight raged on neither one backing down nor slacking in their movements. At one point Malik managed to hit the vampire hard enough that he collided with one of the trees. The blow had been so strong that the tree had immediately snapped right in half. However the other never gave up and didn't show any weaknesses as they continued to mindlessly throw punches and kicks.

"I'm surprised at how determined you are but I think it's about time you die!" The vampire cried as he launched himself at Malik. The wolf took the punch with ease and whilst the vampire was distracted Malik jumped up to his full height and crashed down upon the enemy. He held the figure down not once faltering as the vampire struggled beneath him. But it was at that moment that the moon light decided to be merciful and reveal the vampire under him. At first Malik could only stare at the beauty of him. The long strands of familiar white hair lying haphazardly on the grassy ground. Malik's yellow eyes widened as he took in the ferocious crimson gaze that glared dangerously at him that only an hour ago had been staring at him with lust. The pale skin of his face was now bloody and bruised with only the pinkish lips unharmed. However they were pulled back in a snarl revealing pearly fangs which gleamed in the light.

Malik's grip loosened somewhat but it was enough to allow Bakura to wriggle free. Bakura glared up at the wolf and let out a frustrated scream, as he did so an unusual yet remarkable light emanated from the vampire's chest. The light only strengthened until it was too blinding to stare at anymore. He could feel the imaginable power forming from it and could only guarantee a guess that it was the golden ring that was still hanging from Bakura's neck. With Malik distracted Bakura pulled his arm back and brought it back down against Malik's paw. The wolf released a loud cry as Bakura's fingernails buried themselves within his flesh. Deep crimson blood sprayed out from the cuts and dribbled onto the vampire's pale fingers. Out of reflex Malik stumbled backwards off of Bakura and whimpered in agony as he cradled his paw to him.

Without a single hesitation Bakura took off deeper into the woods. Malik watched him go. His emotional yellow eyes showed his hurt more than he wanted it to. Bakura was a vampire. Bakura had hurt him. Malik couldn't prevent the tiny tears that built up in his eyes as he stared after the vampire. In complete anguish and agony both emotionally and physically Malik lifted himself off the ground and howled up at the full moon with a broken, pained heart. Bakura didn't even hear the distant scream of an Egyptian boy as he pushed forward grasping the golden necklace to his bleeding chest.

* * *

I have a feeling I rushed the start of this chapter but I'm pleased with the turn out. I'm not sure whether to write the deathshipping chapter next or the thiefshipping so can you let me know what you'd like to see?

Thank you all so much for the support and reviews I've been getting. I can't tell you how appreciative I am for it as I've been needing motivation to write. I hope you enjoyed considering how short the chapter is.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow. I'm surprised at how long this is. I honestly didn't think I'd be able to write all this description for an update but I guess I did it.  
Also I really need to start replying to these reviews because it makes me feel guilty for not saying anything back. I'll be replying to them on each update, hopefully.

Thank you, **Miss Macabre Grey **for your help and **Jem Kallop** for your continuous support.

**TheMysticWonder: **Yes, Bakura is just one of those people who like to fight for no reason. However Malik and Bakura will get there happy ending soon, I don't know how many chapters it will take for them to get there though. XD

**NightWitch1312: **Thank you for letting me know what to put in this chapter. I wasn't sure what the readers would prefer. I hope you like this chapter as it has more drama and emotion in it. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, btw.

**N.O.T.F: **Yay! You're back. I missed you. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update but it is here now. I have a feeling it is going to anger you again, though.

**Jem Kallop: **I don't really know what to say as we've spoken quite a lot since you reviewed. I hope you like this chapter and that you enjoy reading it. Thanks so much for your support and for motivating me to continue writing. I can't express how happy I am for your help.

Okay, I hope everyone likes this update and I'll probably be writing deathshipping for the next chapter. It has been a while since the Amane incident but I have placed Ryou and Mariku in here too. :3

Warning: Blood and gore

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The next day went by in a blur; nothing eventful happened for Malik except sitting on his bed in thought. Ishizu and Odion had both been quite concerned with how quiet and isolated Malik had seemed as he had just sat amongst his bed sheets quietly. The two had tried talking to Malik but it had seemed that the boy just ignored them or was too deep in his thoughts to hear what his siblings had to say. At one point Malik had managed to move from his bed but it was only to lock his door so he wouldn't be interrupted further.

It was Ishizu who had noticed something was off about Malik when he returned back to the house. He was bruised and battered all over, his beautiful smooth flesh was stained red with blood and he smelt of sweat. His condition was understandable as he would usually get into brutal fights with the vampires but Malik hung his head. Her brother never lost a fight, if the bloodsucker got away then Malik would still come back with his head held high showing his pride. However that night Malik had come back with his head hanging low and Ishizu had just been able to make out a melancholy look in her brother's eyes. She had tried to get him to tell her what had happened when she healed his wounds but Malik had just remained quiet. Too quiet.

Malik's form had been absolutely crushed. His face in particular had been bruised to such an extent that Ishizu couldn't even see any natural tanned skin. His arms and legs were weak and Ishizu had to ask Odion to keep Malik steady. All of the boy's flesh was stained with blood, whether it was his or the vampires she didn't know. She had successfully cleaned her brother's skin and hair of all the blood and had easily mended his ripped skin and broken bones. Only one wound would not heal though. She wasn't sure why or what caused it but it looked incredibly painful. Unfortunately she couldn't tell because Malik's face had remained empty of emotion even when she purposefully jabbed the wound to get a reaction.

The wound was deep but not so as to reveal any bone. There were three distinct puncture marks that dug deeply into Malik's flesh. The first was the shallowest; it was a hole that sat between Malik's index finger and thumb. It looked the most painful but it didn't seem to bother Malik.

The second hole was just above his wrist and seemed to curve upwards in a hooked shape. Because of this the flesh had been ripped partly off leaving it slightly hanging. The third hole was the deepest and was only a few inches from the second. This hole had bled the most but Ishizu had managed to prevent the bleeding. She had bandaged the wound tightly and had warned Malik not to use his right hand as much. She got a blank stare in response.

After that Malik had stalked off to his room without a word and had stayed there the whole next day. He had refused to come down to dinner and had declined going out hunting that night. This really worried both siblings. Malik had never refused a hunt sat in one of the many wooden chairs scattered around the house. All night she had been tossing and turning, listening out for her brother. It had been silent most of the night until she had managed to hear a few muffled sobs from Malik's room. She had debated going and checking on him but his door had stayed locked throughout the night. So the young Egyptian woman had gotten up and sat near his door in case he called out for her or needed comfort. She was disappointed when that didn't happen. Ishizu was reading a magazine she had found earlier after getting bored but unable to sleep. It wasn't a very entertaining read but it gave her something to do while waiting. Odion was still sleeping as Ishizu had kept him awake through the night. It was Monday so that meant Malik was supposed to be in school. She wasn't sure whether he would go or remain sulking in his bed so she stayed outside his room until she was sure he wasn't coming out. You could tell how surprised she was when Malik suddenly strolled out of the room. "Brother?" Ishizu asked carefully. She rose from the chair, her back cracking from sitting in the same position for hours. Malik turned and raised an eyebrow at seeing his sister outside his room."Hmm?" He mumbled as he continued through various rooms until he reached the kitchen, Ishizu in tow. The woman watched him warily. He seemed perfectly normal; he was dressed in his familiar lavender hoodie and black trousers. The bruises were completely gone and she couldn't help but feel relieved at seeing his tanned skin again. On Malik's right hand was a clean bandage. At least he had been taking care of his wound while in his room.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied without hesitation. His eyes told a different story.

"Don't give me that crap" Ishizu spat. She had been worried sick and kept up all night to make sure he was alright. Malik clearly had something on his mind and the sobbing last night was definitely strengthening her theory. "I heard you crying and your personality has taken a 180 degree turn"

Malik didn't reply and instead thought it best to just stare at the floor like a naughty child. His violet eyes traced patterns in the dirty floor. He couldn't help a grimace when his eyes trailed over the bandage on his wrist. The wound burned and was annoyingly itchy but he didn't dare touch it. It wasn't so much the pain that bothered him since he was used to it, it was the person responsible for it that pained him. The cuts throbbed every time he thought of those long pale fingers stabbing him. The fingers that had brushed so lovingly against his back. Malik clenched his teeth as the throbbing returned.

"Malik?" Ishizu started. The Egyptian looked up at the sound of his name and blinked at his sister before turning. "I'm going to school" he said with such finality that Ishizu didn't argue. Instead she watched as he grabbed a few grapes from the fruit bowl and headed out the door.

Malik couldn't understand why he had decided to go to school that day. He knew that Bakura would be there and that they would most definitely talk to each other, well, why wouldn't they? It would definitely be awkward but that wasn't what worried Malik. The fact was, after such a brutal fight, he was slightly scared of Bakura. He was a vampire and had easily fought without hesitation or mercy. It was clear Bakura loved a fight but seeing the boy amongst the shadows with gleaming fangs and feral snarl was quite frightening. Malik was scared easy but something about Bakura was much different than any other vampire he had faced. Bakura was ruthless in battle and enjoyed to play and tease his enemy. Unfortunately he had found out the hard way and had a very painful wound to prove it.

How could he even face Bakura again after finding out his secret? He would never be able to see him as anything other than a bloodsucker. They were enemies but at the same time they were friends, maybe even more than that or so Malik hoped. No…they couldn't be anything more than enemies now. This should have made everything that much more easier. For one Malik was a shape shifter/vampire hunter and Bakura was a vampire. They were supposed to be enemies but why did it hurt so much to admit that? Why did Malik's heart ache when he thought of turning away? It shouldn't have even mattered because the two hardly knew each other anyway. Sure they had spent two wonderful nights fucking but that didn't have to mean anything. It didn't mean anything but his chest tightened when he thought of it. It 't he going to leave anyway? He was protecting himself and Bakura, besides he had been planning on leaving Bakura anyway. However when Malik made to turn around and run back to his room his throat would close up and his heart would throb painfully. Why was it so hard? All he had to do was turn his body around in the opposite direction but his legs continued to move towards the school.

A frustrated scream escaped Malik's lips as he reached the gates. His legs didn't stop moving though until he reached his class room. The door was open and the class seemed much more alive than it ever had. Most of the pupils had attended the school so Malik assumed that the students had recovered from the wave of illness that had been passed around. Personally he thought it was some joke or a creature continuously turning humans. He wouldn't have been surprised if Keith or Mai had something to do with it. Though he wasn't sure if he preferred having the class full again or not. It was definitely louder and more crowded but having more people around him would provide him with a distraction. Malik's eyes first scanned the room, specifically the desks by the windows at the back of the room. Surprisingly both desks were empty. So Bakura hadn't come in yet, but that would make it impossible to avoid him if he did decide to show. Malik immediately shook his head. He would not think about this anymore. It was simple, he just had to ignore Bakura as best he could and figure out a way to leave. The other option was to tell Bakura the truth and reveal his secret to the vampire. But what would that accomplish exactly? If he revealed his wolf form there was the chance a human might see or interfere. Also Bakura would more than likely reject him and dismiss him, but isn't that what he wanted? It was better if Bakura turned away but that aching in Malik's chest refused to allow it. Who was he kidding? He wanted Bakura and by the other's actions it seemed Bakura wanted him too. But by telling the vampire the truth would result in separating them. Malik sighed and headed over to his seat. He rested his aching head in his hands pathetically. He had so many problems that needed solving. He had tried to think of solutions during his time in his room but that only resulted in him tearing up. It was hopeless but he could still try. It was obvious now that avoiding and ignoring Bakura was foolish. The boy was so stubborn and determined to get what he wanted. If Malik ignored him then it would just be a signal for Bakura to stalk him. The vampire also had Malik's phone number now too so that just gave Bakura another way of talking to him. Malik assumed that ignoring Bakura would raise too many questions especially after acting oddly while cuddling.

Malik closed his eyes momentarily to picture the hungry, crimson gaze that had attracted him. He had seen that look many times during their time together. Malik now understood why. Bakura was a vampire and obviously desired Malik for his blood rather than his personality. Malik knew he had delicious blood as it had attracted many vampires throughout his hunting. And apparently he smelt just as good. Bakura had been fond of his scent and that's why he had followed him to the pool and always wanted to be near him. He should have been angry but for some strange reason he wasn't. In fact he was flattered. But, because he was a shape shifter, his blood was poison to a vampire. It was good to know that Bakura would never be able to taste his blood and that he was just a tease for the vampire. He could cut himself and make himself bleed and Bakura would be too afraid to hurt him or die.

That is if he knew the truth about Malik, besides Bakura had already hurt him. The vampire could easily bite down and suck him dry and not know that the blood was poison. The strange thing was though, why had Bakura not already done that? What was preventing him from doing just that? Malik was no one special so why was Bakura not attempting to kill him? He had had plenty of opportunities. The Egyptian sighed again, rubbing his head as it began to throb. Maybe Bakura wouldn't turn away if Malik told him the truth. It was a possibility that Bakura cared somewhat for him and that's why he had not killed him. It was slim but still possible.

The Egyptian peered up from within his palms and glanced up at the desk in front of him. It was still empty, it seemed too late for Bakura to turn up now. He was always in the room before Malik so he had a feeling that Bakura wouldn't be attending school that day. At least it gave him more private time to think. As he moved himself into a more comfortable position Malik's uncertain violet gaze was met with a concerned chocolate stare. Ryou was seated in his usual seat at the front of the class but the seat beside him was taken up by Mariku. That explained why the other seat next to Bakura's was empty. This only confused the Egyptian shape shifter as Bakura always came to school with Mariku.

Ryou seemed to spot Malik's confusion and tried to smile reassuringly. His brown, round eyes were extremely soft but wise and peered deep into Malik as if understanding everything he was going through. That was impossible though. Such a kind boy would not have to deal with forbidden relationships or emotional pain. Ryou was pure and innocent but he was very intelligent and it scared Malik at the strength of his gaze. Ryou was reading him like an open book but didn't seem fazed at its contents. All the boy did was smile kindly at Malik in a friendly manor before turning back to a conversation he had been having with blinked. He turned his head back to rest it on his palms. How odd. It had almost felt like Ryou knew everything, but that couldn't be possible. Ryou was just a classmate, a friend. However the smile that was sent to him was a comforting one. It had been telling him in a silent way that everything was going to be alright. It was as if Ryou knew what Malik had been thinking and was reassuring him that it would be fine. Without thinking the Egyptian shot up out of his seat and stormed over to the front desks of the classroom.

"Mariku!" Malik yelled as he walked straight up to the other Egyptian. They had never had a conversation before but it was about time they started speaking. Mariku spun around and raised an eyebrow at the approaching teen. Ryou also seemed curious as he fell silent and smiled up at Malik.

"Yeah?" Mariku asked. He had a feeling that the sudden interest in him was due to Bakura. The vampire had been very clear that he wasn't going into school that morning. He was dealing with his thirst as apparently he was unable to feed properly last night. Mariku assumed the fact was because Bakura was still trying to control himself around Malik so the demon had left Bakura alone. Unfortunately it seemed Malik wanted to have a word, presumably about Bakura.

"I need to talk to you" Malik stated when he finally made it to their desks. Ryou remained silent as he watched the two tanned males talk. He hadn't the slightest idea why Malik would want to talk to Mariku of all people but he didn't bother to question it. He had noticed the uncertainty and hesitation in Malik's eyes and it was clear that something must have happened. His guess was that it had something to do with being a shape shifter but it wasn't his business.

"Then talk" Mariku commanded.

"What is Bakura's number?" Malik asked immediately. He had remembered placing his own number on the note in the kitchen but had stormed straight out without getting Bakura's in return. The only way he could contact him would be to use his mobile phone. Malik wasn't quite ready to face Bakura yet but knew he would have to see him sooner rather than later. Mariku raised an eyebrow but didn't bother questioning it. He knew Bakura had something with Malik and that he had spent the few days with him. Besides it wasn't his problem. Mariku reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He tapped his fingers against the keypad for a while until he started listing out numbers to Malik.

The shape shifter typed each number into his phone as Mariku read them out. When he was done Malik gripped his phone tighter and left the room without another word to Mariku or Ryou.

The Egyptian tore through the corridors allowing his feet to guide him once again. Luckily the teacher hadn't arrived to the class before Malik exited so he wasn't worried about leaving. He didn't falter as he turned various corners and smashed through the school doors. A few students who hadn't made it to class yet watched with curious eyes at the tanned teen but he didn't even glance at them. He wasn't about to get distracted when he had to get this job done. As he made it out of the gates without a problem, the boy let a breath escape through his clenched teeth. He shouldn't be worried but that horrible tightening in his stomach told him otherwise.

Malik pulled his phone up to his face whilst he turned a familiar corner into an alleyway. It didn't take him long to type a message and send it but his fingers continued to shake slightly against the keys even after he placed the phone back in his pocket. The boy sighed heavily and gripped his hands tightly to help prevent the shaking. It didn't help.

Why was he even doing this? He had known it was a bad idea from all the negative thoughts running through his head and yet he was standing in a deserted alleyway waiting for a reply. He didn't even know if Bakura had his phone turned on or even if the number he had gotten was the right one. From not coming to school that morning, Bakura probably didn't want to see Malik. However his thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. The boy didn't know what to think when he read the text over in his head a few times. He wasn't sure whether to feel more worried than he was already, or to be relieved that his earlier thoughts were wrong.

The text on his phone stared up at him as he continued to repeat it in his head until he knew it by heart.

'_If you wanted to see me so bad you could have just come to the apartment. I never thought missing a day of school would make you so agitated. _

'_I'll meet you there then but you know that I'd rather talk in a more private area'_

Malik noticed his fingers had decided to stop shaking enough for him to press the keys to form a reply.

'_And an empty alleyway isn't private enough for you?'_

The phone didn't even reach Malik's pocket before it buzzed again.

'_Not for the things we'll be 'discussing'. We both know there won't be much talking involved'_

Malik couldn't help a small dusting of pink in his cheeks though he wasn't sure whether it was embarrassment or annoyance. He knew that he had trouble resisting Bakura but now that he knew he was a vampire? The two just couldn't work as they were enemies. However the way Bakura had phrased it in the text made it sound dirty and rotten, as if Malik was a toy. Besides he would like to see the sudden change of Bakura's mind when Malik revealed his true form. At the same time he didn't want to know. Why had he suddenly decided to tell Bakura the truth, anyway? Hadn't he been against it to begin with?

The Egyptian snapped his phone shut and placed it into his pocket. He could always turn around and go back. It wasn't too late to just do what he was going to do in the first place by ignoring the vampire. Unfortunately when Malik had reached a conclusion and turned back to the entrance of the alleyway the vampire was standing by the wall with his arms crossed. His long, white hair danced past his face and swept around him in the soft breeze. His pale arms were crossed over his chest and it made Malik frown guiltily at the bloodied bandage that wrapped around Bakura's left bicep. Some very pale bruises adorned the vampire's skin but he still looked beautiful.

Bakura didn't wear the black trench coat like Malik had assumed he'd be wearing. Instead Bakura wore a striped shirt with a sky blue buttoned top over it. There were a few tiny drops of blood on the sleeve but it was hardly noticeable. The vampire didn't show any pain but it showed deep in those crimson eyes that Bakura was pissed at the injuries. However Bakura kept a cheeky grin on his face which pleased Malik. After all Bakura looked a lot less scary without a snarl on his face. Malik noticed that Bakura was still wearing the golden ring around his neck and it made the Egyptian grimace at how the gift had been used against him.

"What did you want me for, Malik?" Bakura asked. The Egyptian didn't miss the excited glint in the other's eyes as he stepped away from the wall. The dim light from outside the dark alleyway enveloped Bakura in such a way that the vampire was almost a silhouette. His face was masked by darkness but Malik still managed to see a fanged smirk on the pale face.

"I needed to speak with you" Malik replied, uncertainty clear in his voice. Bakura uncrossed his arms and regarded Malik with an eyebrow raised, although it was difficult to see.

"And this couldn't wait?"

"No. I don't think you were doing anything important anyway" Malik replied, his tone of voice becoming more confident.

"How would you know that?"

"You seemed rather quick to text me and get out of your apartment to see me. Also, why weren't you suspicious of me getting your phone number?"

"I knew sooner or later you'd either demand me or Mariku for my number since you didn't bother to get it before you left. I didn't think you would be so desperate to get it though, I thought you could have waited a while longer" Bakura smirked.

"I didn't have much choice, really. I never thought you the type to call first"

"Then why did you leave me your number instead of taking mine?"

"Because you told me to"

"And you do everything your told?" Bakura's eyebrow rose higher. Malik didn't answer and instead took a step backwards, deeper into the dark alley. Bakura watched him for a moment before following the tanned boy curiously.

"I don't do everything I'm told" Malik finally said as he stopped at a dead end. Bakura stopped too a few paces away and watched Malik with an expressionless face. "And what I am about to do will prove that"

"Malik…"

"A few nights ago I got into a fight…" Malik started. His thin fingers reached up to his right wrist and tugged at the bandages. His flesh there began to throb painfully but he merely gritted his teeth and continued to unwrap the cloth from his skin. Bakura's eyes widened before hardening at the deep gashes in the perfect bronze flesh. A few dry pieces of blood stained the skin and Bakura was slightly sickened at how he wanted to lick it clean. He hadn't fed much the last few nights as he had gotten into a fight with a wolf, which had been rather peculiar and had been healing afterwards. His wounds had managed to heal themselves but a deep one had remained open on his upper arm.

Seeing the gruesome wounds on Malik's wrist enraged Bakura. It looked very painful though Malik seemed to hide it well. The skin was bloody in places and because of that his scent was even more overwhelming than usual. It didn't help much when the boy pulled the bandages completely off and reopened some of the scratches. His blood dribbled down his fingers teasingly and dripped onto the dirty floor. Bakura clenched his teeth to try and distract himself from the sudden thirst he felt at that moment. He would not allow himself to succumb to the temptation in front of him. Malik was clearly in pain and was injured badly and yet Bakura's mind only really registered the desire for the boy's blood. He pulled himself out of his thoughts when Malik continued speaking.

"…it was dark and I couldn't see my opponent very well, though I could definitely tell he was a cunning bastard" Malik smirked but winced when one of the cuts began to burn. The Egyptian closed his eyes and bent over slightly as he got prepared for the agonising transformation. "But after a while…I saw his face"

With that Malik leant over and curled in on himself with a shriek. Bakura's lips parted in a shocked gasp though he remained where he was. He had no idea what to do which was a first for him. He was rarely taken off guard but clearly he didn't know how to handle this situation. Malik was writhing and screaming in the corner of a dark alleyway and Bakura couldn't do anything. If he got close to the boy he wasn't sure what he would do to him. The vampire was still struggling with his hunger and the thrashing of Malik was only spreading the scent and making the wounds bleed heavier. Bakura could only watch in horror as Malik's spine snapped and a horrible howl of pain escaped the boy's lips. It echoed throughout the alley followed by many cracks of bones.

Malik's whole body burned and ached as the transformation continued. It seemed to last much longer than usual as he was still weak from the bleeding wounds. The pain was unbearable and he just wished it to be over.

He wasn't sure if Bakura was even still standing there because his eyes were firmly shut and all was quiet except for his own screams. His skin began to itch terribly as the sandy hair began to slip through his flesh. The soft fur grew quickly and lengthened until it was long enough to blow in the wind. Bakura's eyes grew wide at the sight of animal fur growing from beneath Malik's flesh. Its sandy colour matched the Egyptian's hair and swept around him in the breeze. It knotted messily in the wind as it continued to grow.

Malik's body fell tiredly to the floor and the screaming stopped but the alley still echoed around the two creatures. Bakura watched the boy, no, wolf as it slowly rose from the ground on shaky legs. The front right paw was trembling and Bakura could see the fur there was stained completely with blood. The puncture wounds were slightly hidden by the bloodied hair but Bakura could still imagine the pale fingernails digging themselves within the flesh. It took the vampire a while to compose himself and glance away from the gashes on the paw.

Malik was staring straight at him with bright yellow eyes. They were no longer the lively violet eyes that had smiled at him previously. They were vile, saddened orbs that pierced Bakura with a startling gaze. He could clearly see the hurt, guilt and negative emotions swirling within them. The wolf was staring at him with hesitance, as if the boy was a small child and had been caught doing something wrong. Strangely that was true. Bakura didn't know what to think as he looked down at the animal. Various emotions ran through him but he didn't know how to express them. He knew he couldn't speak or move at that moment so he remained in the same position staring at the wolf.

Malik on the other hand stayed put because he was afraid to move. He knew that if he so much as blinked then it would cause Bakura to do something drastic. The vampire hadn't said or done anything and it surprised Malik that he was still standing there. He had half expected when he opened his eyes that the alleyway would be empty. He didn't know if it was better that Bakura was still there, or not.

It seemed that it was bad that Bakura hadn't moved. Was he waiting for Malik to say something? Was he reconsidering in running away? Malik was relieved when he spotted a flash in Bakura's crimson eyes. Though it was definitely a flicker of rage at least it was a clear emotion. However Malik whimpered pathetically as Bakura's next words hissed out of his mouth.

"You should have done what you were told" Without another word the vampire spun around and flew out of the alleyway in lightning speed. Malik didn't even realize he had gone until he had blinked a few times. Just as before Bakura had left Malik standing in the dark, wounded and melancholy. The wolf closed his eyes and blinked away the stinging tears before stumbling forward clumsily. He didn't get far before his bleeding wound became to painful to walk on and his heavy body collapsed to the floor once again. he had known that coming to the alley was stupid and that telling the vampire the truth had separated them. All thanks to that wise, chocolate gaze. Why had he looked up in that direction? Why hadn't he done as he had been told?

* * *

I hope this was alright considering my lack of updating. Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, a new update. I thought I'd focus more on the deathshipping now. Also this chapter is a kind of back track. So all this is happening whilst Malik is getting ready for school before he gets Bakura's number.

**N.O.T.F**: Oh, I'm sorry for making you feel so angry. I hope this chapter is less frustrating for you. I reckon it is uplifting enough. XD

**JadedNightmares**: Yes, having Malik rule that out would be frustrating. I wanted him to know all his different options. Telling Bakura his secret was the only thing I could think of to make it dramatic. Thank you.

**TheMysticWonder**: He is, isn't he? At least in my story.

Warning: Fluff.

Chapter Seventeen

Ryou had noticed for the few times he and Mariku had spent together after the stormy night, Mariku had become distant. He had sat in the bed when Ryou had woken curled up on his side and just remained quiet with an odd, blank gaze. Of course being the angelic boy he was, Ryou had immediately asked the Egyptian what was wrong. Mariku had merely grunted and stepped away from the bed to clean up the mess from the previous night.

Ryou could tell there was something wrong, but he knew better than to push Mariku. The boy was a demon and was known for dramatic mood swings. Ryou did not want to get on the bad side of Mariku. Who knew what he was capable of when getting angry? He knew that Mariku had done some rather nasty things to people in the past and to be quite honest, Ryou was slightly scared. Though he was worried about offending or angering Mariku, he still felt a deep connection that kept him by the Egyptian's side.

For the time being, though, Ryou stayed away from the demon allowing him some time alone. Although Ryou had been meaning to go back home that morning, Mariku had insisted that he stay. Whether it was for sex or just some company Ryou didn't know. He guessed the sex was what kept him there but deep down he knew that Mariku was alone. Sure, he had seen Bakura and Mariku spend time together but there was something wrong. Mariku was truly alone, though he wouldn't admit it. It seemed now that Ryou was the only person who stayed with the Egyptian.

It was a school day and Mariku had left the bedroom to get breakfast for the both of them. Ryou had been surprised when the demon had told him that they would be having something cooked. He didn't know why, but Mariku just didn't seem the type to be able to cook for himself, especially without burning anything. Ryou was a very good cook and often made his own recipes. He had offered doing the breakfast as it was only the polite option since Mariku had let him stay for the few days. Of course, though Mariku declined and said he would rather do it himself. That only surprised Ryou more but he didn't complain. Now that Mariku was out of the room it allowed the angel time to get ready. Luckily Mariku had told Ryou to go home and collect the various items and clothes he would need for school since he probably would be staying at the demon's house for the rest of the day. This was true. Ryou had not been home for the whole day or night after that.

The pale boy pulled a clean, white shirt over his head until it fit snugly against him. The cotton was itchy but nothing he wasn't used to. His pale fingers tugged at the hem so that it let a cool breeze hit the skin of his stomach. He was still quite flustered from Mariku's teasing and groping earlier that morning so it was nice to feel some cold on his flesh. For a few minutes he just stood there in the middle of the room, holding his shirt halfway up his stomach. The breeze was nice and the boy could feel a small smile tug at his lips. A content sigh escaped him as he gently pulled the shirt back down so it was hiding his flesh once more. The itching immediately returned but the angel ignored it as he stuffed some pens and paper into his bag. He noticed the bright glowing halo amongst his books on the bed and scooped it up with a wide smile. It would be nice to finally be able to put this on for a whole day without being worried about showing people who he really was. Of course, he wore it around Yugi but he could never go out of the house with it on. He couldn't now, but it was nice to know that he could wear it around Mariku without having a curious look aimed at him. Ryou loved to wear the halo as it made him feel complete and safe. It showed that he was independent and that he was an angel…a creature.

The pale fingers gripped the glowing object tightly before reluctantly settling it into his schoolbag. Usually he never took his halo to school with him and instead shut it in his drawers, but today he felt like something new. His life was changing now and he liked it. With a huff the boy securely shut his bag, concealing the glow from view. He turned to the small mirror which sat on Mariku's desk and began to comb his fingers through his hair. He had forgotten his brush and it seemed Mariku didn't keep one so his fingers would have to do. The nails roughly tugged at the knots, loosening them somewhat until his hair was at least a bit tidier. It was then that the boy noticed her. Ryou almost screamed at the sudden intrusion as he stared, wide eyed at the reflection.

A familiar woman stood staring at the mirror with a shy smile playing at her soft lips. Ryou couldn't help but smile back at her when he realized she was only here to visit him. The woman's sapphire eyes sparkled with excitement as she stared at the pale boy. They smiled with such happiness at seeing Ryou, the blue shades swirling together with warmth. She hadn't seen him in so long.

Her mouth didn't move to form words or anything but a smile as she slowly took a step forward. Ryou turned from his reflection to address her, his hands clasped together in front of him as he waited for the woman to speak. She didn't. Instead she took another step being careful not to step on her long blue dress as it flowed around her bare feet. The silk matched her eyes perfectly and even seemed to shine as bright. The dress was beautifully crafted so that it fit her figure perfectly and moulded against her shape. Three pink bows were attached to the front. They flowed down her chest and fit snugly between her breasts. Most of the dress though was hidden by the woman's beautiful, long hair. It draped down her back until it reached her thighs in waves. Her blonde locks framed her pale face and swept in a magnificent quiff atop her head. She looked remarkable considering Ryou hadn't seen her for, at least a few years.

"Hello" Ryou said politely as he himself took a step forward. His wings twitched in excitement at the sight of her. The woman smiled warmer, her eyes sliding closed with happiness.

"Hello, Ryou" Her voice chimed, her own pure, white wings twitching slightly against her back. Without hesitation Ryou flung himself into her arms and wrapped his pale hands around her in a sweet embrace. She was much taller than him so she easily caught him and rested her head against his. "It is so lovely to see you again, child"

Ryou gripped her dress tighter to prevent her from leaving. His eyes slid shut as he rested against her, tears forming under his lids. "I missed you, Cecelia" the boy sniffed.

Cecelia pulled away slightly so that she could watch the boy in her arms. He had grown since the last time they had met but he was still the small, bright child she remembered. He was like a son to her and she treasured him with all her heart. The woman brought her left hand up and gently stroked the white hair. It still contained many knots that Ryou had been unable to get out but Cecelia continued to brush through them. Her touch was so gentle and motherly that Ryou would have fallen asleep in her embrace. Unfortunately there was always a reason why Cecelia came to visit. Because she was always busy she was unable to visit him when she wanted. He understood that there would never be a time when they could spend time together, but just being able to talk to her now was a blessing.

"I missed you too" Her sweet voice sang as each knot loosened. Ryou's head rose from her chest and he stared at her with wide brown eyes. They were questioning and Cecelia knew exactly what the silent question was. She sighed sadly and placed a kiss to his forehead before pulling away. Her arms immediately felt the cold and she couldn't help but shiver at the lack of warmth against her. She had not felt such affection for such a long time and it hurt that she had no one in her arms anymore. Her fingers unconsciously began playing with the gold on her ring finger. Ryou moved forward reaching out his arm for her to take but the angelic female looked away from him with sad, icy eyes. "Ryou…" she began, her tone melancholy as she looked back to him. The boy's arm dropped by his side. "…I have some news concerning your sister"

Ryou's arm felt dead at his side. His chocolate eyes widened considerably as he stared at Cecelia making sure she was positive. The blue gaze told him she was.

"What do you mean?" Ryou cried as he took a hesitant step back. This couldn't be right. Amane was fine. Ryou had been told that he wasn't aloud near his family since they would recognise him and there would be so much trouble since he was technically dead. He was Amane's guardian and he was told to protect her so nothing could have happened to her. He would never allow anything to harm his family. Cecelia watched him carefully for a few moments before answering.

"Some of the others have informed me that a demon is planning on assassinating Amane. I am unaware of when this will happen" Ryou nodded, a desperate look in his eyes. It seemed that taking his halo to school was a good thing. That way if he needed to attack, then he would. "Ryou?" The boy immediately looked up.

"Yes?"

"Please be careful. I know that you will need to use violence when against a demon and I don't want to find out that you have died yet again" Cecelia cried. Ryou had been reborn as an angel to watch over Amane and his family but it was still possible for him to be killed. This was his last chance. "I don't want Amane joining us"

Ryou winced at that. He couldn't allow his sister to die as he had. As much as he wanted to be with her once more, he knew that it wasn't an option. He would not fail. If he had to, he would kill the demon that was sent to do the job. Strangely, that thought didn't scare him like it usually would.

Cecelia's small smile returned but the corners of her lips were turned down slightly. She was clearly not pleased about sending Ryou to do this job. She knew he was capable of taking care of himself, but she was still concerned for him. He was much too special to her. To show him this she opened her cold arms wide and spread her wings allowing him to curl up against her again. Ryou gladly rested into her and snuggled closer when he felt the warmth of her feathery wings envelope him. He didn't want her to go as they would probably not see each other again for the next few years. He didn't want to wait that long to see her. She was the closest to a mother he had. The woman planted another kiss on his head and held him tightly, unwilling to let him go.

Cecelia would have to return to the other realm. She was the mistress of all angelic creatures, after all. Ryou peered up at her from beneath his long hair.

"Will I see you soon?" he asked in a small voice. This was the familiar question that always made their throats close up with a lump. It was always the same answer.

"I don't think so, sweetie" Cecelia answered with a tiny, reassuring smile. Her heart almost broke at the droplets of tears that trickled from his brown eyes. She used her thumb to wipe them from his cheeks and left a kiss on the tip of his nose before releasing him. Ryou cried out to her and latched onto her dress in a desperate attempt to keep her there.

"Please don't go" he begged as more tears began to fall.

"You know I must" Cecelia murmured. Her fingers gently took Ryou's hands away from her silken dress and held them tightly. "I will miss you" her wings twitched unconsciously. Ryou sniffed and removed his hands from hers. "Be strong"

The pale boy nodded, not trusting himself enough to speak. She accepted his silence and sniffed as he wiped away his tears. He knew that he would have to wash his face after all this emotional drama. He couldn't let Mariku know he had been crying. Cecelia's blue eyes widened as she suddenly remembered something else before digging her hands into a small pocket in her dress. Ryou eyed her curiously as he slowly wiped his cheeks free of tears. In an instant Cecelia was standing in front of him with her hand held out. Pressed in her palm was Ryou's hair brush. The pale boy reached out and took the handle of the brush with an appreciative grin.

"Thank you" he said as he reached up to kiss her gently on the cheek. Cecelia smiled and clasped her hands together.

With a small wave of her hand the angel turned and stepped out onto the balcony with a spread of her wings. "Goodbye, Ryou" she whispered as her body took off into the morning sky. The wind rushed past her and into the room, swishing the curtains back past Ryou's face. His head fell low as he listened to her wings flap. When the sounds of her existence had vanished Ryou lifted his head again and walked back over to the mirror. His fingers wrapped tightly on the handle of his brush. Ryou noted how his reflection stared back at him with sad, chocolate eyes. They were rimmed slightly with red indicating he had been crying. It didn't help that his cheeks were still damp with tears. The boy quickly and roughly wiped them away with the back of his free hand whilst combing through his hair. The brush worked effectively at ridding him of knots, but his head ached from the vicious tugging.

When he had finished the boy stepped back and swept his hair over his shoulders with a smile. He felt much better after brushing his hair and it definitely showed in his expression. Making sure all of his sadness was hidden behind a smile; Ryou placed the brush down on the desk and headed back to the bed. His hand gripped the black, leather jacket which hung on the bed post before slipping into it. His smile widened when he caught Mariku's smell still lingering in the jacket. He didn't know why he loved the jacket so much. It was important to him and he would treasure it.

Ryou pulled it tighter around himself as he left the room, bag in hand. He headed down the steep staircase until he hopped into the kitchen. Mariku was leaning against the counter with his mobile phone pressed against his ear. There were muffled shouts on the other end of the call and Ryou couldn't help but lift a brow. He kept his mouth closed as he headed further into the room and stared at his partner curiously. Mariku seemed to pay more attention to his surroundings and glanced at the pale boy with a roll of his mauve eyes, mouthing the name 'Bakura'. Ryou wasn't very surprised that Bakura had called. Mariku hadn't seen the other boy in a few days, after all. The two were best friends and probably spent lots of time together so it wasn't surprising that one of them would crack when the other hadn't kept in touch. With a giggle, Ryou turned to the frying pan which sizzled with crispy bacon and fried eggs. The food smelled divine as the boy got closer, the aroma filling his nostrils. Ryou noted that the eggs had started to melt against the pan and that the rims of white had started to crisp. With a lick of his lips the boy reached for a utensil off the counter and shovelled the flat side of it under the food before turning it over, being careful not to break the yoke of the eggs.

Mariku studied Ryou as the boy continued to finish the breakfast. Ryou's tidy white hair swung into his pale face hiding the chocolate eyes from view. However Mariku could still see the boy's perfect lips. The tip of a pink tongue rolled across the bottom lip in a slow taunting motion. His lips turned upwards with every stroke of the muscle. The pale boy was obviously concentrating hard on the breakfast, though there wasn't much left to cook. Mariku had almost forgotten about the rattling of Bakura's voice on the end of the phone. His attention was grabbed by the small boy in his kitchen whose mouth curved wider when Ryou turned to face him.

Ryou peered up at Mariku with a satisfied grin before turning back to the frying pan. Quickly, he shovelled one egg and two slices of bacon onto two separate plates and placed them down onto the wooden table. The forks and knives had already been set down ready so Ryou took a seat by one of the plates. He wasn't sure how long the demon would be before he started eating so Ryou grabbed the silverware and cut into the egg. As soon as the blade pierced the centre, an explosion of yoke swam across the plate. The bacon immediately drowned in the yellow liquid. Ryou licked his lips as he punctured a large piece of bacon, dunked it into the yoke and stuffed it into his mouth.

The soft texture of the yoke swirled against his tongue. It was warm so Ryou had to continuously move it around his mouth to stop it from burning him. The bacon was sharp and rough as it crashed between his teeth. It had clearly been left in the frying pan for longer than it should as it was very crispy and hard. However the taste was delicious and Ryou swallowed with a satisfied sigh. Mariku raised an eyebrow from his spot at the counter and stared longingly at his plate of steaming food. If his cooking had pleased the angel that much he was more desperate to eat his share. So, with a grunt Mariku shouted to his phone "Okay, whatever" before snapping it shut. He had had enough of that vampire this morning. He had enough on his mind already without having Bakura added to the list. The demon reached for the bottle of ketchup he had placed by the pan and poured almost half of its contents on his food. He didn't bother putting the bottle away, in case he needed more of it.

Ryou watched Mariku as he tucked into his own food. The boy casually cut his egg and nibbled at it before swallowing. He waited a few minutes so that the silence was comfortable. The chomping between them was the only noise until Ryou asked his question.

"What did Bakura want?" Ryou asked curiously as he licked his lips free of grease. Mariku glanced up and quickly finished chewing so that he could speak.

"He was just letting me know that I don't have to take him to school. Arrogant bastard always expects me to fly him to there" Mariku growled as he shoved more food into his mouth.

"So, Bakura knows you're a demon?" Ryou asked. He assumed that Bakura must know since the two were best friends. It was the same situation between him and Yugi, only now Yugi seemed more interested in Yami. That was also because Yami was a spirit now and he needed as much help as he could get. Poor Yami. Ryou knew he would have to ask Yugi how everything was going. From across the table Mariku almost choked because of the sudden question. Of course, he had forgotten that Ryou didn't know Bakura was a vampire. He didn't think that telling the boy was a good idea at the moment. Besides, it wasn't his secret to tell.

"Yeah, he knows" Mariku said simply. He scooped up the last of his bacon and placed it on his tongue. The sharp piece of meat sat snugly in his mouth before it slipped down his throat in one gulp. Ryou nodded at the answer and watched Mariku reach for both empty plates, setting them in the bowl ready to be cleaned. Ryou stood from his seat and walked over to Mariku with a tender smile. His pale hand reached out and cupped the Egyptian's cheek gently. Mariku raised an eyebrow but didn't object when the smaller boy pressed their lips together. Mariku eagerly brushed his wet tongue across Ryou's lips and smirked when his tongue slid into the other's mouth. As their lips moved against each other Ryou could taste the delicious breakfast on Mariku's tongue. He lapped along the demon's mouth, licking the roof as he swallowed Mariku's flavour. The boy was just so delicious.

Eventually, though they had to pull away for air. Ryou whimpered with need when their mouths separated. Mariku merely smirked wider, his teeth clearly showing. He bent down and gripped Ryou's thin hips bringing him closer to his muscular body. Ryou leant into him and let out a quiet moan when Mariku decided to roll his hips against him. In an instant their lips were connected again, both their tongues colliding in a battle of dominance. As usual Mariku won and forced his tongue into Ryou's mouth, exploring every part of the boy. When he was satisfied with the moans of the smaller teen Mariku pulled away slightly. Ryou used that opportunity to sink his teeth into the demon's bottom lip hungrily, tugging the flesh playfully between his teeth. A raspy chuckle escaped the other at Ryou's teasing and he pulled away, his lips escaping Ryou's biting.

"As much as I want to continue this, we have shitty school" Mariku commented with another chuckle at Ryou's flustered face. The boy huffed and stepped away from Mariku, his cheeks becoming even redder. He couldn't believe how out of control he had gotten. Usually he was able to control his urges but now he just felt embarrassed. Without saying a word Ryou gripped his bag's strap and swung it over his shoulder. Mariku cackled at how insanely adorable Ryou was when he was flustered. The Egyptian snaked an arm around the boy's waist and led them both back upstairs to the bedroom where they stood on the balcony. The two stretched their feathered wings getting used to the wind blowing against them. Mariku's arm was still tightly gripping Ryou's waist and he only held onto it tighter with no intention of letting him go.

"I've never flown with an angel before" Mariku muttered as he swung his wings backwards behind him.

Ryou managed a smile, his cheeks now dusted pink. "And me a demon" Mariku nodded and pulled Ryou closer, their giant wings skimming against the other's. Without a warning Mariku leapt from the balcony railing pulling the smaller boy with him. The boy yelped with surprised as the wind rushed past him, throwing his white locks away from his face. Mariku only laughed as he thrust through the air, his cackles drowned out by the strong breeze as the two creatures headed off to school.

It didn't take them long to reach the school gates. Of course they hadn't been stupid enough to just land at the gates in front of all the humans. Instead Mariku had led them both a few streets away so that it would look like they had walked to school together. Both boys folded their wings against their backs, hiding them underneath the similar leather jackets. Ryou adjusted the strap on his shoulder and stared up at Mariku with excited brown eyes. He hadn't ever flown to school before. He had always caught the bus or walked with Yugi. He had always been worried that the humans would spot him but the thought hadn't even occurred to him when flying with Mariku. Said demon stared back with a sinister grin, threading his fingers with Ryou's. Their skin contrasted with each others perfectly. Bronze against white, sand against snow.

They didn't say anything as Mariku led Ryou towards the school gates. The silence was plenty for them and left them comfortable. Both were content to just be in the other's presence as they entered through the double doors of the building. Ryou was surprised when none of the passing students batted an eyelash at the intertwined hands. He had expected to be given glares or disgruntled looks as they passed through the corridors, but no one even glanced his way. He felt invisible which, in a way was a good thing. Ryou couldn't help smiling to himself, he actually decided to push his luck and shift closer to the Egyptian. The boy removed his fingers from Mariku's hand and instead circled his arm around Mariku's waist. The demon was taken aback by the sudden movement but shuffled forward whilst resting his own arm around the pale shoulders. Ryou cuddled closer in response.

Once they had entered their classroom Ryou moved out of Mariku's warm arms and gripped onto the boy's hand. Mariku's purple gaze asked a silent question as Ryou tugged on the hand leading the demon to the front of the room.

"What are you doing?" Mariku asked. Ryou grinned and took a seat in his usual spot. He ignored the curious glances he received from the other group of students seated behind him and pulled Mariku down into the seat beside him.

"You are sitting with me today" Ryou laughed as he started running his thumbs across the tanned hands. Mariku grinned and leant forward, their noses skimming.

"I already planned to, creampuff" Mariku chuckled at Ryou's blush to the nickname and bent even closer to kiss the tip of the pale nose. An almost inaudible squeak escaped the angel but a smile soon crept onto his face, his eyes closing in pleasure. A few more minutes passed as they sat there together, Ryou creating patterns in Mariku's skin whilst Mariku studied Ryou's face. The pale boy was enjoying himself far too much and yet he never wanted the moment to end. He had never felt so happy before, even when spending time with Yugi for years never made him so happy. Ryou's fingernails dug into the tanned flesh but Mariku didn't even blink. The nail left a mark in his skin but he didn't feel it.

As Ryou began to scrape some more dents into the skin he heard a small, sad sigh from the corner of the room. With curiosity burning in his chocolate eyes he turned his head to stare at the occupant in the dark corner. Ryou blinked when he noticed Malik huddled at the desk with a confused expression on his face. The angel watched Malik in understanding. The boy was a shape shifter and after their encounter a few days ago it was clear that something was playing on his mind. Being a creature Ryou knew the hardships of keeping secrets and avoiding contact with humans. He pitied Malik and wanted to be there for him. They were friends, but Malik didn't know that Ryou knew his secret. He wanted to help in anyway he could but he realized that Malik would probably appreciate being alone for now.

He had also noticed that the shape shifter had gotten comfortable in Bakura's presence and it worried him that it may be Bakura Malik was confused over. In which case Ryou probably couldn't help. He knew nothing of Bakura and, again, Malik would appreciate being left on his own to sort out his troubles. It was then that the Egyptian decided to glance in his direction. Violet, troubled eyes stared at him, piercing into him. Ryou wanted to turn away but the gaze kept him frozen in place. So, he tried to send Malik a message in his stare, telling the boy that he wanted to help and that he would be there for him. To strengthen his point Ryou sent a reassuring smile to Malik, though he didn't receive one in return. The boy blinked before he returned to tracing patterns into Mariku's skin to distract him.

"What's wrong?" Mariku asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Ryou raised his head and smiled up at his partner.

"Nothing, why?" Ryou said, continuing to stroke the markings with his thumb.

"Well, you seem very quiet today. Usually you're always wanting to star-" Mariku was interrupted by the sudden call of his name. Both boys whipped their heads around to find Malik striding towards them with a determined expression on his face. Ryou could sense that this was a façade to what he was really feeling inside. However the pale boy kept his mouth shut and didn't question the boy as he neared their desk instead sending the boy a kind smile.

"Yeah?" Mariku asked. He had a feeling that the sudden interest in him was due to Bakura. The vampire had been very clear that he wasn't going into school that morning. He was dealing with his thirst as apparently he was unable to feed properly last night. Mariku assumed the fact was because Bakura was still trying to control himself around Malik so the demon had left Bakura alone. Unfortunately it seemed Malik wanted to have a word, presumably about Bakura. He was annoyed that he had been so rudely interrupted. He had finally been able to get Ryou to talk and start a conversation but this twit had to come and bother him. However for Ryou's sake, he masked his annoyance with a neutral expression.

"I need to talk to you" he answered when he made it to the desk. Ryou stared at the two Egyptian's with questioning eyes. He hadn't thought the shape shifter would come to Mariku of all people for a chat but he didn't say anything. Leave Malik alone.

"Then talk"

"What is Bakura's number?" Mariku raised an eyebrow but didn't bother questioning it. He knew Bakura had something with Malik and that he had spent the few days with him. Besides it wasn't his problem. Mariku reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He tapped his fingers against the keypad for a while until he started listing out numbers to Malik. When Mariku had finished, both the pale boy and Mariku watched curiously as Malik turned and swept out of the room without another word. A pair of eyebrows rose as the two stared at each other as if one of them had the answers.

It took a moment but Ryou couldn't help himself and burst into a fit of giggles. He knew it was wrong to laugh at Malik's predicament, but the whole weird situation accompanied by the hilariously confused expression on Mariku's face just cracked him up. The demon studied Ryou for a few moments before he too started to chuckle. No one had any idea what the two creatures found comedic but their laughter seemed to lighten the atmosphere in the room. The laughter never ceased even when the teacher entered the room, ready to teach her class.


	18. Chapter 18

I apologize if there are many errors in here. I have written everything on my tablet, and I can tell you it is damn hard! Still, this is the chapter you've been waiting for. I hope you all like it.

Warning: Thiefshipping lemon.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Malik's broken form lay crumpled on the dirty alleyway floor. His legs ached and throbbed from the pain of standing for too long. However they hurt even more from lying on them in such an awkward position. Malik was sprawled out on his stomach, his legs curled underneath him in an uncomfortable way. He didn't complain about the pins and needles radiating in his limbs nor the numbness that had started in his legs. The Egyptian was suffering from too much heart ache to notice. The organ in his chest burned but it felt as if it were dead inside him. He couldn't feel it beating anymore, it was no longer throbbing within his chest. He knew it was, in fact, still alive because his blood continued to run from his wounded hand. The red liquid stained the floor beneath him leaving a large mark on the dusty ground for others to see.

Strangely Malik didn't feel anything in that hand, no pain or numbness. Instead there was only cold, he could feel the cool liquid from his veins leaking onto the floor beside him. With a wince, the boy moved his heavy head to peer at his wound. It had started to bleed rather badly when he had fallen, he had probably brushed it against a sharp stone causing the cuts to open again. His bronze flesh was painted crimson and it stuck to it horribly. He knew that he should wrap his hand back up to prevent the bleeding, but he just couldn't find it in himself to move. His body remained in it's crumpled state even when his vision started to blur. The violet eyes closed before reopening with small tears tickling them. It seemed that his vision hadn't got any better thanks to the water that started to trickle down his face. He cursed himself inwardly, why was he such an emotional wreck? It was embarrassing and anyone could come and see him lying on the floor like a moron.

It was his fault, though. He had been inconsiderate about everything and had just, on a wim, decided to go to the alley and transform. All of this was his fault and he was dealing with it in such a stupid way. So why couldn't he pull himself up and walk away? He would have blamed it on his aching body and that he didn't have the strength anymore, which was partly true. However he knew better, he knew that it was the fact he had nowhere to go now. He couldn't just get up and go back to school especially if he was in a mess like this. There would many questionable looks and there would be no doubt that he would be sent home. Sure, Malik had skipped his lesson to come into an alleyway and sulk on it's floor, but he knew he probably wouldn't get detention if he turned up in such an emotional state.

On the other hand he could just go home. Odion would still be in bed and Ishizu was probably still there making herself something to eat or cleaning. That was the safest thing to do. He could run home and get his sister to heal his wound again. Unfortunately, Malik knew that he would never truly be healed. As much as Ishizu tried she could never heal the emotional pain that Malik suffered. He had trouble dealing with it himself as he realized when he stared back at his hopeless form. The tears had stopped but he could still feel their warm tracks on his cheeks. For the first time in a while, Malik managed to twitch his fingers. It felt like such a relief to move just that little bit, though his bones creaked at the sudden movement. With an annoyed growl, the Egyptian pulled his good hand up and furiously wiped at his cheeks. The wetness dampened his palm but the movement helped to rid him of the pins and needles.

Why was he even still lying there? He knew that he could move if he so wished, and he definitely wished it. He supposed it was the thought that on his way home he would cross paths with the vampire. Malik couldn't help a scowl appear on his face. He wasn't sure what to think about that vampire. The boy had clearly rejected Malik by the action of running off, where to was unknown. For all the Egyptian knew, Bakura could be in a different country by now. At that thought, said Egyptian swallowed thickly but cursed yet again at his stupid emotions. Ishizu had always warned him not to get close to anyone and had told him to block his emotions. It hurt to do then the boy tried to switch his emotions off, but it seemed almost impossible. His heart commanded him to feel as it thrust itself at his ribcage in a painful motion. This told the boy that his heart wasn't dead. There was too much pain in it for it to be dead, anyway. And these feelings weren't his fault. This time it was that bastard vampire with white hair. It wasn't Malik's fault, he couldn't help who he fell in love ?No, it couldn't have been love, could it? His feelings were too weak to be called love. But, he had never felt this way for anyone. It hurt him so much that Bakura had rejected him that Malik was a crumpled mess on the floor. Out of all his years, he had never once been pushed so far as to collapse in a ball. Not even through the painful process of transforming made him fall weakly to the floor. Why had he become so weak? Nothing made him cry or hurt so much. It angered him at how pathetic he was being, he was stronger than this. Bakura shouldn't be a weakness, no leech would make him give up. With a snarl, Malik pulled his wounded hand from his side and placed that palm on the floor. The blood immediately burst through the crispy layer of dryed crimson that had made a cover over the wound. Malik gritted his teeth as he placed slight pressure on his arm, it shook but didn't give way. He wasn't weak! He couldn't be, he had to keep strong so that he wouldn't crumble when defeating the vampires. He had to kill them, but did that mean he had to kill Bakura? The bloody hand shook violently at the thought causing the cuts to open considerably more. It hurt, but Malik held his hand he kill Bakura? He was a vampire, after all and really Malik shouldn't be asking such questions. Vampires were dangerous and killed without thinking. They had to be wiped out, but just thinking of cutting Bakura's head off made him cringe. He felt sick as every thought of having Bakura's blood coat his fingers swarmed his mind. Why was he even considering on leaving the pale boy alive? Sure he had feelings for him, but those had to be dealt with. Bakura couldn't live, it wasn't an option. Malik had to get it over with before he would weaken again.

Malik didn't let that thought escape his mind as he pushed up his other arm and placed his palm against the floor on the opposite side of his face. His teeth threatened to crack against each other at the amount of pressure he placed on them. Various strained groans escaped his lips as he hauled his body up. Immediately Malik felt relieved, but he knew he was unable to stand up on his feet just yet. They were still numb and dragged behind him as if he were paralysed. It was a strange sensation as he wasn't used to his body being so weak. He never usually allowed his body to stay still more than a moment to prevent such things from happening. For sure, Malik wasn't going to lie on the floor of anywhere from now on.

The tanned boy raised his arms as if waiting to be caught or held, and placed his outstretched hands to the alley wall. It was cold but comfortable against his skin as he settled against it. His blood leaked through the cuts still and dripped onto the floor, leaving a dryed stain on the concrete. Malik didn't bother to clean it up or to even stop the bleeding. His thoughts weren't on his injury or the mess he was making in the darkened alley. Malik sighed as he reconsidered his earlier options. He could kill Bakura, it was definitely the thing he should do, but he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was obviously clear how he felt about the vampire and Malik could even say he loved him. How could he kill someone he loved? What would happen if Bakura died? Malik had been a complete and utter mess moments ago when the vempire left him, how did he expect to cope if Bakura died? It hurt just to think of it and the boy could only think, what would the world be without Bakura?

The Egyptian growled and thrust his wounded hand in his face to wipe away his frustration. However that only caused a long, wet trail of blood to streak down his cheek. Of course Malik didn't notice. Instead he had pictured the boy of his thoughts in his head. It wasn't enough, though. Malik wanted to see him. Whether Bakura had wanted him or not, the tanned shape shifter was desperate to just look at him. He wanted to look at the vampire's pale skin and crimson eyes, even if they glared back at him with hate. Malik's tongue darted out from his lips and licked along the corner of his mouth. He tasted copper as his blood swam down his throat. It wasn't pleasant but he had tasted worse. If he was going to sneak around then he better try and stem the bleeding. A vampire had a keen sense of smell for just that, Malik didn't really feel like being a snack just yet.

The boy brought his good hand up to his lips and spat into his palm whilst licking the saliva along his palm to coat it in a slimy layer. With a grimace, Malik slapped the hand onto his face and rubbed up his cheek to get rid of as much blood as he could. When he was satisfied he carefully bent down and collected the tangled bandage from the floor, wiping his fingers on the fabric as he went. It wasn't hygenic, but Malik shrugged it away as he wiped the bandage over his damp face before wrapping the sloppy cloth back around his wound. The blood soaked through but it was the best thing he could do for the moment. He felt absolutely horrible. Nevertheless he pushed further from the wall and tested his shaky legs. Luckily they put up with him and allowed the boy to stumble down the alley toward the street unaware of the bright, eager purple gaze in the corner.

Malik arrived at Bakura's apartment building in no time considering his legs were still a bit shaky. At first the boy was going to be normal and walk straight through the front doors. The problem was was that he looked a mess and would draw too much attention. Also he there was the fact that he didn't have a key to the apartment or know how to pick locks. Breaking in to see Bakura was the only option since the vampire most definitely wouldn't open the door for him. So, out of a last minute decision, Malik decided to walk around the building and find another way in. He was sure that buildings such as this had some sort of pipe or fire escape glued to the side of it. Sure enough when the boy turned the corner to the back of the building, a fire escape was beckoning to him. A grin twitched his lips as he reached up for the rusty ladder, his fingers itching as they wrapped themselves round the tube. The ladder was old but sturdy. It tended to wobble at certain times, but Malik blamed that on his shaky grip. His wounded hand didn't like the strain of gripping onto something for too long so had decided to open the cuts more. Blood oozed out and painted the steps so Malik had to be extra careful when he placed his feet down. He was surprised that no one in the nearby streets had noticed him or the small droplets of blood on the ground. It seemed he was having a very lucky day considering the amount of pain he was in. Malik finally pulled himself up onto the ledge of the platform and cursed as his hand stretched painfully. Still, he pushed himself so he was able to stand straight on the platform.

His body cracked as his limbs moved back into a comfortable position. Still, those limbs remained tense as Malik slowly approached the slightly open window beside him. The cool breeze swept up his shirt as it tried to pass by him and into the large, dark room. Curtains swung around the glass preventing the Egyptian from seeing much, but Malik did catch a glimpse of the double bed which sat by the window. Malik's heart fluttered when he noticed the duvet moving along with several strands of white hair hanging off the bed. The boy held his breath for a few minutes before realeasing it through his teeth. As he was unable to see well into the bedroom, he didn't know if Bakura was awake or sleeping. He dedused that the vampire was awake as he had never seen Bakura sleep, besides that time he snuck out of the apartment. However if Bakura was sleeping, he was probably a very light sleeper. He was a vampire for crying out loud! His senses were hightened. Damn, Bakura probably already realized Malik was outside his window.

At that, Malik jumped away from the glass as if that would somehow prevent Bakura from sensing him. Yet, if the vampire had heard him, why hadn't he come and dealt with Malik? Surely Bakura didn't appreciate anyone peeking through his curtains. Malik frowned and slowly took a step closer to the glass. His ears burned but he heard no movement from inside the room. His eyebrows furrowed as he bent down to the sill and tuged part of the curtain away. Immediately Malik was hit by darkness. Of course he could see well in such situations but it was still a shock at how dark a room could be. No light came into the room. The door was shut tight, probably locked and all other windows were covered. This however, wasn't what made Malik recoil from the glass in shock. The Egyptian's eyes widened at the state of the room. Since he had been in there last, the room had been strangely tidy and clean. When Malik's face was stuck to the glass now, the room was in complete disarray. All of Bakura's clothes had been tossed carelessly from the wardrobe; some of which had been scratched or torn apart by fingernails. Malik knew how strong those fingernails were when ripping through fabric, but this was an incredibly violent attack on the clothes, not caused by lust either.

A few chairs had been thrown against the walls causing huge dents in the concrete as well as hideous chips in the wallpaper. The wood from those chairs had even planted themselves within the wall and had decorated the floor with sharp of the glass and broken objects that littered the ground were unrecognizable. Malik blamed that on not paying too much attention to Bakura's belongings whilst he slept there. Still, it was a shame to see all those things haphazardly placed around the room. The only thing that seemed untouched was the bed, though the covers and pillows were ripped in places.

Malik debated going in. He had planned to, but after seeing such a scene it was clear Bakura was absolutely livid. Malik knew he would most definitely die if he set foot into the room and was discovered. Still, if Bakura had sensed him outside, why had he not come and killed him then? For sure now Bakura was asleep.

Malik took that as a positive enough thought to go in. He wasn't exactly sure why he was doing just that. He had come to look at Bakura, but what then? Besides, Malik couldn't see the vampire at all from this angle. With an expressionless face, the boy straightened up and hooked his leg through the window. He waited, crouched, until he was sure there was no movement before bringing himself onto the other side of the window. There was still no sound except the steady breathing of Bakura. Malik turned from the curtains and carefully manouvered himself over to the bed, being careful not to fall over any objects. On the bed lay Bakura. White, long hair cascaded over the ripped pillows. Small faeathers fell out from the cases and tangled themselves in the strands. It was hard to tell the feathers apart from the hair because they were both equally as snowy. The duvet covered Bakura's body and shielded him from the cool breeze that still swept in through the window. The vampire's eyes were shut and it surprised Malik how calm Bakura's expression was considering the state of the room. From this, Malik was positive Bakura was sleeping. It was quite unnerving, though. Bakura was sleeping on his back with his body facing the cieling. At any moment Malik was expecting Bakura's eyes to pop open and scare him half to death, but they remained closed. The vampire's body did not twitch or turn in his slumber. Malik watched Bakura in fasicnation at how calm the vampire could be considering his behaviour. It took a few a minutes, but the Egyptian finally moved away and reached down to the floor. His tanned fingers gripped a soft blouse before picking up various other items of clothing. Malik was surprised at the blue colour scheme Bakura seemed to have. He didn't dwell on it much though as he kept himself occupied by picking up as many clothes as he could and shovelling them into his arms.

Immediately he could smell Bakura's scent on all of the fabrics. It was overwhelming yet delicious. Malik tried to block his senses but the sweet smell invaded his nose. Disgruntled, Malik shoved the clothing to one side and carefully folded each one. Hehated the mess of the room and the state of all Bakura's clothes. It only seemed right to tidy up a bit, even if it was only the clothes. When Malik had finally finished folding, he placed them neatly in a pile in the corner of the room. Taking his time to arrange them in the wardrobe would be going too far. Besides he wasn't a maid. Nevertheless, Malik made sure that the pile was stable and wouldn't collapse as soon as he turned his back.

The room definitely looked cleaner. It seemed that fifty percent of the room had been cleared. Now Malik didn't have to glance at the floor every minute when he walked. However the boy couldn't help staring at the ground as he made his way back to the bed. Bakura hadn't moved and still slept peacefully within the covers. Malik stepped closer and sighed.

"Bakura, I..." Malik started, but he couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't know what to say. Sure, Bakura couldn't hear him anyway, but Malik felt right speaking his thoughts aloud. Unfortunately he couldn't seem to find a good sentence to speak. He had been about to apologize, but was he sorry? He wasn't sorry for telling the truth as it had been the most sensible option. And he certainly wasn't sorry for ever meeting Bakura. In fact, meeting Bakura had been the best thing for Malik to do, even though when they had met Bakura had pissed him off enough to get a slap. Bakura had actually made him smile. He had been happy. Bakura meant so much to him, though they hardly knew eachother. Malik thought the whole thing was mad, but it was clear he was in love. He was in love with an arrogant vampire. Still, Malik couldn't say those three words out loud yet. But he had always thought that actions spoke louder than words anyway.

Malik slid his eyes shut as he leant forward. His lips brushed against Bakura's for a brief moment before he pulled away slightly with a smile. He had always forbidden kisses due to a past experience. He had not wanted to get close to anyone and certainly not fall in love. Yet he found himself standing in a bedroom after just kissing someone he dearly loved. And it had felt amazing. Though brief, Malik had felt his limbs tingle as their lips touched. Without thinking anymore into it, Malik leant forward again and pressed his lips more firmly to Bakura's. The vampire's lips were so soft against his own, it shocked him at how fragile the texture was. Malik moved his mouth across the flesh gently, he didn't want to rouse Bakura from his slumber. However Malik wanted to leave something for the pale boy to at least be able to feel when he did wake up.

To say Malik was shocked when he felt a tongue lick across his bottom lip was an understatement. Still, Malik forced his eyes to remain closed as he opened his mouth, allowing the tongue entrance. Bakura's mouth moved with Malik's in rhythm to a silent tune. Their tongues dancing within their mouths, battling for dominance. Malik didn't care, though when the other tongue forced itself into his mouth and licked along every part of him, tasting him. The Egyptian instead kissed back with everything he had and focused on telling Bakura all his feelings through the swirling of his tongue. His moans expressing all his thoughts as a pale hand wormed it's way into Malik's hair, pulling the boy closer. Malik's fingers glided over the covers, gripping anything to ensure he wouldn't be let go. Bakura didn't let him go, though. The fingers tangled themselves in the blond strands and kept Malik from pulling away. The Egyptian couldn't believe how unbelievably wonderful this kiss was. His first kiss had been taken by a stranger who had broken him soon after. This kiss was completely different. It wasn't just filled with lust and desire, but it contained need and longing for the other. Each feeling the other held was passed through this kiss. Every moan and lapping of the tongue was an emotion that now both boy's shared. For once Malik actually felt wanted, his heart mending itself from the rejection he had felt earlier.

Malik broke the kiss for air. He leant back whilst panting and opened his eyes. Beautiful, crimson eyes stared back at him. At first Malik was about to turn and run at the intense gaze, but the eyes were not a glare. They didn't contain any anger in their depths, instead they danced with amusement and softened the further they stared at Malik. The boy couldn't help a smile tug at his lips when the eyes glazed over with need.

There was no talking. There was no need to, action was all they needed. Malik hooked his leg over onto the bed and hauled himself up until he was sitting atop Bakura. His legs bent both sides of the vampire's waist, his shoes and socks ripped from his feet and thrown onto the floor. It seemed that the tidying Malik had done was pointless as his own clothes were torn from his body and tossed aside. Those strong fingernails ripped through the fabric as violently as they had with the blouses. Malik knew that after this, he wouldn't be wearing those clothes again. To repay the favour, Malik tore the covers from Bakura's body and chucked them on the floor with his shredded clothes. A raspy laugh escaped the vampire as Malik eagerly gripped his shirt and tugged the fabric. It loosened and eventually ripped right in half. Malik smirked and carelessly tossed it into the growing pile on the floor.

With the new amount of flesh revealed, Malik let his fingers roam over it. The chest tingled under Malik's touch and left soothing warmth behind. The slow ministrations of Malik's fingers instantly caused Bakura's hips to grind upwards against the Egyptian's naked body. Both moaned at the friction, Malik leant forward and pressed their lips together. His tongue edged between his lips and trailed along Bakura's mouth sensually. Before Bakura's lips could part, though Malik pulled away and trailed small kisses along Bakura's jaw. When the boy broke contact he was startled yet awed by the sight before him. Bakura had obviously not bothered to hide his true nature, instead Bakura lay with shining red eyes staring up at Malik. Long, pearly fangs petruded from between his lips. Now though, they were stretched into an amused grin rather than snarl. Malik also noticed that from within the strands of white hair, Bakura's ears had grown to a point. The sight was breath taking and Malik couldn't help a grin spread across his face either.

In return, Malik allowed himself to show his shape shifting side and let his eyes turn back to an unatural yellow. His vision filtered but he was still able to see the bright red of Bakura's cheeky eyes. He then allowed his own fangs to lengthen and his ears to point. The two definitely looked identical in nature, if it weren't for the eye colour Malik could be identified as a vampire.

Bakura seemed very pleased with the new look as he bucked his hips again causing Malik to groan in need. He bent down, his eyes gleaming as he gripped Bakura's boxers and yanked them down the pale legs. Once again Malik tossed the clothing across the room before bending forward and taking a nipple into his mouth. Malik let his tongue lap at it, creating small circles on the flesh. The nipple hardened as Malik placed it between his fangs, sucking briefly on it before letting it go. Bakura shook with impatience. As much as he loved foreplay, Bakura just wanted Malik. With a groan, the vampire dug his fingernails into Malik's hips and thew himself at the boy. Malik laughed as he was thrown backwards onto the bedsheets with Bakura now towering above him.

Bakura growled playfully and slowly dragged his tongue along Malik's hardened member. The boy writhed beneath him, but the pale fingers remained on bronze hips to keep Malik steady. Many moans and whimpers of need escaped Malik's lips as Bakura continued to tease. The pale boy lightly traced the swelling cock with his tongue. Malik instinctively thrust upwards into Bakura's mouth, beckoning him to take him deeper. Bakura chuckled as he lapped at the underside before taking the boy completely into his mouth. The sensation was delicious and Malik couldn't stop himself from moving with Bakura as his head bobbed up and down on the shaft. When Malik gave a rather loud groan Bakura pulled his mouth from the boy with a teasing lick. A small trickle of semen escaped Malik, but Bakura merely wiped it away with his tongue.

Malik reached up eagerly and gripped Bakura's head of white hair to pull him down into a hungry kiss. Immediately the boy could taste himself as his tongue battled with the other's. It was sweet as it mixed with the delicious taste of Bakura. Whilst their lips were connected Bakura slipped a long finger into Malik's entrance. The boy started in surprise and grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling. However he forced himself to kiss back when Bakura pressed their lips together. Malik needed a distraction whilst he was being prepared. When he was sure Malik had adjusted to the first finger, Bakura added a second. Malik seemed calmer when this was pushed into him as he didn't even flinch during the kiss. With that reassurance, Bakura moved his fingers in and out slowly. As he hadn't placed any lubrication on his fingers first it was going to hurt more for Malik. Still, Bakura's fingers continued to move inside the boy tenderly.

Drawing out, Malik moaned into the kiss and pulled away with a smile. His yellow eyes glowed with lust. Bakura groaned as Malik reached forward and gripped the vampire's length. The boy was already hard but he definitely grew harder as the hand holding him started to stroke. Bronze fingers brushed against the tip before sliding back to the base and back again. Bakura moaned out the other's name as Malik slowly bought Bakura's cock to Malik's entrance. The tip brushed against the tanned skin causing Malik's grip to loosen. Bakura took the invitation anyway and thrust into the boy.

"Mmm...ha" Malik cried as Bakura suddenly pushed further into him. As he did so, Bakua brushed against that small bump inside him. At that the Egyptian cried out in absolute pleasure which caused Bakura to moan in response. The room filled with beautiful crys and groans as Bakura continued to thrust harder and faster. With each hit of the prostate, Malik screamed in ecstasy, demanding the other to quicken his thrusts. Of course Bakura obeyed and pounded into the boy, his grip on the hips never loosening. Every so often Bakura joined Malik in his chorus of screams as he changed position of his thrusts. It took a few minutes before Malik gave a particularly loud scream and exploded. His cum decorated their stomachs and dripped down their skin along with the sweat.

Malik lay limp in Bakura's grip as he thrust a few more times before finishing, too. Bakura sighed as he carefully pulled out and released the Egyptian's hips. Deep marks were left in the skin and Bakura bent down and kissed each one. Malik smiled tiredly at the vampire, his yellow eyes dissolving back to violet. Bakura gently hooked his arms around Malik and lifted him up, laying him down against the ripped pillows. He watched as Bakura then got into the bed beside him and covered them both with the discarded covers. Malik was glad for the warmth and comfortable bedding, he was even happier at the body that settled beside him. Cautiously, Malik drew himself closer and rested his head on the bare chest. Pale arms didn't hesitate to wrap around him.

"Sorry, Kura" Malik mumbled, finally able to say what he ha wanted to when he entered the room. Bakura grunted in reply, but his arms tightened around the boy in a warm embrace. Malik was too tired to care at not getting a proper reply. Instead he allowed his eyes to slide shut in contentment with a smile on his blissful face.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Listening to Tom Odell, Another Love really helps when writing thiefshipping. I am so addicted to that song. Anyway, I have another update and I am so proud of it. I can't believe how long it is this time, but I didn't rush it like usual. Since my internet has been absolutely garbage for three days it has given me a chance to write without distractions. I'm glad I have it uploaded today, though because I can sense that you are probably getting restless with my lack of updates. XD

Warnings: Thiefshipping lime

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

_A body was what stood between Bakura and the shadowed figure. He was still uncertain of the identity of both forms before him. He didn't even know the genders, but the scent of the smaller body was definitely familiar. _

_They were hidden by the darkness of the warehouse, grey shadows dancing ominously around them. They were like a black sea, waves of darkness creating rippling patterns. Bakura didn't even cast the beckoning shadows a glance. He, of course, was much more interested in the faceless couple. The first stood a way away from Bakura's wary form. His body wouldn't have been so rigid if it weren't for the second nameless person. _

_At first Bakura had assumed that the two were partners or lovers from the distance, as it had looked like the taller had their arms wrapped around the second in a tender embrace. However, as the vampire had looked closer, he had noticed a small blade pressed to the smaller figure's throat. Bakura had been surprised that that person hadn't squirmed or fought for freedom. It seemed that they rather enjoyed being trapped. _

_For a while, Bakura merely stood and watched the couple through narrowed eyes. They didn't move and just stayed there, the knife glistening dimly in the only light of the room. They reminded Bakura of puppets by the small twisted movements they would occasionally do, or the slight twitches of their limbs. Bakura had raised a white eyebrow at the weird, eeriness of the situation. He would have thought they were mere silhouettes or silent shadows, mixing amongst the darkness. Luckily, that theory had been cleared up due to the heavy breathing of the second figure. It was obvious that it was in pain by the few hisses that escaped its lips. If it even had lips, that is. Bakura wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if it were a disfigured monster. It was definitely possible, especially with the inhuman, pained hisses. _

_The white haired boy waited patiently, his crimson eyes scanned over the smaller body with interest. The smell of sweat swept through the air. Bakura's nostrils flared when he caught the familiar scent again. It was a deliciously spicy smell that burnt his nose. Still, the exoticness made his mouth water, so much in fact that his tongue darted out to taste the air. At that moment the taller figure decided to leer forward, blonde locks of hair swinging into the shadowed face. Bakura snapped his mouth shut and took a step backwards, his ebony coat blowing around him to meet the dark shadows. He noticed a feminine smile grace a pale face, pink luscious lips curving upwards in a cat like grin. By that expression it was clear that Bakura was in a whole load of trouble. He couldn't even remember how he had gotten into this mess. _

_Bakura couldn't even blink before a pair of dancing purple eyes came into view. They sparkled in the light, those and the knife being the only well lit things in the room. Not that Bakura was able to look away from the gaze, anyway. His body was glued in place unable to even twitch a finger. He was sure he had seen those eyes somewhere before but he couldn't place it. He was powerless and could only watch as those eyes glazed over with fire. They narrowed into a furious glare, and the dark fingers wrapped themselves more tightly around the handle of the blade. Bakura couldn't even take a breath as the metal of the knife pierced the flesh of the throat. In less than a second, Bakura was there ripping the knife from the bloody skin and tossing it to the shadows._

_Bakura then reluctantly glanced at the bronze neck that his fangs were plunged into. At first he thought it was Mariku, but the scent was entirely different. It was sweet and tasted much better than any other blood he had tasted. Bakura loosened his grip slightly, but kept sucking until his eyes met another pair that were gazing blankly at him. Blond sandy hair hung to one side to reveal a pale face with two violet eyes pleading him to let go._

_The sight before him was so real and a sense of de ja vu hit him like a punch to the gut. Malik groaned as the fangs immediately exited his neck, blood coating his dark clothes as he peered up at the vampire. Bakura tried to open his mouth to allow words to flow, but of course that was the moment when it decided to stay shut. Instead he allowed his eyes to glue themselves to Malik as the boy's body fell limp in his arms. _

In the pale arms Malik stirred and shifted closer with a content sigh. Bakura's fingers unconciously tangled in the messy blond hair. His mind was in a whir as he replayed his dream through his head. The red eyes remained closed to hide his troubled gaze, but his furrowed eyebrows clearly showed his confusion. He couldn't figure out anything about the dream. He couldn't understand it at all. Sure, he had a very desperate craving for Malik's blood, but he was learning to control it. If his urges were too strong and he did give in, he would not drink as much as to kill the boy. Bakura's eyes twitched, his fingers quickening their strokes in urgent movements. A small crease in his stomach made itself known as Malik rolled slightly against his chest. Bakura couldn't help but feel sickened by his twisting gut and fluttering heart when Malik had moved. It seemed that his body was glad that Malik was actually there and moving against him rather than lying still.

Bakura gently moved his fingers through the blond locks. Each long strand curled around his pale limbs and tickled his skin. Bakura found comfort in the little motions of his nails skimming the scalp and Malik's quiet purring. It was quite ironic how the boy purred and yet he was a dog at heart. Bakura still wasn't sure what to think about that information. It had definitely shocked him, and not many things did that to him. Of course, what could he have thought when told such information? His mind had immediately gone blank and all he could do was stare at the Egyptian.

Bakura's eyes twitched once more in frustration as he remembered the sudden rage he had felt. The fury was mainly caused by his confusion and lak of understanding. He couldn't grasp why Malik had bothered to tell him. Finding out the hard way of him being a vampire must have startled the Egyptian. However it would have been safer if Malik had kept quiet. Especially when the blond had suddenly thought it smart to transform in daylight where anyone could have seen them. It was foolish, which only caused Bakura to anger more. When it came to his vampirism, Bakura was very cautious and tread slowly when it concerned humans (which it most often did). To see Malik transform so carelessly was enough for the vampire. He was going to turn away right then, but the next part had stopped him. Bakura had never seen a transformation like this and he had been curious to see the finished result. Although he gathered that he had seen the result when he had been attacked the other night by it. His face had remained a mask of shock and horror to hide his curiosity and rage.

However, after watching Malik fall in on himself and scream in absolute agony, Bakura had been rooted to the spot. He had found it impossible to even blink as his red eyes were wide with pure shock. That moment had definitely been genuine horror written on Bakura's face, twisted to the real expression. All rage had dissolved to the back of his mind as he had watched the tanned boy writhe in pain and howl to the sky. It had left the vampire with panic rising in his stomach and a twisting in his chest as he had stood there hopelessly.

That thought suddenly reminded him of his dream a few moments ago, and how powerless he had been seconds before the knife cut through the skin. How hopless he had felt when the crimson, delicious blood had dribbled down the bronze throat. But, because of this feeling, Bakura had been livid by having no power, not even to move. So, when he had been in that alleyway watching Malik cry out, Bakura had finally let his rage show. His face had contorted into an expression of absolute fury. His crimson eyes had clearly glowed in the darkness of the alley, showing the fire that was bubbling inside of him. He had felt so relieved when his anger had allowed him to take a step forwards. He had noticed, though that even when he had the ability to move again he had just remained in place. He had remembered not wanting to move as he had glared down at Malik's form. He had wanted to stay no matter how much he needed to go.

He had then waited for the transformation to end before exploding. His fiery eyes glaring at the familiar wolf before him. Still, he couldn't find it in himself to turn away from those burning yellow eyes. The gaze had been pleading and careful yet he could see the fierceness in the wolf's eyes. Even when he had stared into the yellow depths, he could still see Malik there. He had stopped his thoughts when the smell of blood hit his nose. It was very strong and Bakura's eyes had flickered down to the gash in Malik's paw. The blood was trickling out, teasing the vampire right there. Bakura hadn't waited, he had hissed out what he had thought to Malik, and ran. At that moment he knew that he couldn't control himself. He hadn't drunk any blood in at least three days now, and smelling the blood was painful. He knew he had to control his urges, and it had actually been terrifying for him. He didn't want to lose himself and the thought scared him. But deep down, he knew that wasn't just the reason for it.

Bakura knew how much he desired blood, but he wanted it so much more thanks to Malik. The Egyptian's blood was remarkable and all he wanted was to devour him. However, his needs told him that he wanted Malik for him and not his blood. The thought was ridiculous, but he had a feeling it was true. He did want Malik, and that was why it hurt him that he had turned and ran from the alley. Deep down he was attracted the boy, and knew Malik was too. It was clear the Egyptian had feelings for him by the way he had kissed him.

Malik didn't kiss. That had been painfully obvious by the many times he had rejected Bakura's moves. But, now Malik had suddenly changed his mind and had decided to kiss him. It was definitely not what he had expected to be woken up to. Although he was already awakewhen Malik had came snooping around. Bakura had been able to smell his scent, and the blood was very clear for him to sniff. As soon as the scent entered his nose, Bakura had stiffened and laid still in the covers. If he moved he would have jumped the boy and sucked him dry. He was surprised yet again when Malik entered his room and messed with his things. He would have shouted at him for trespassing but he had to keep still. He hadn't a clue why the shape shifter had come to him. Maybe he had come to snap at him, but Bakura couldn't ask. Instead Malik had approached him and pressed their lips together. Immediately Bakura had focused his mind and senses on his lust and need for Malik.

The smell of blood had dried. Bakura was too exhausted to even drink the blood if it was fresh. Lack of blood had made him weak, he definitely had to get some feeding done later.

Bakura grunted as he forced his eyes open. The bedroom was still dark, but noticeably lighter than earlier. Bakura didn't own a clock, he thought it useless for him so his only way of knowing the time of day was staring at his window. The curtains were drawn but Bakura could see the room was tinted a dark orange. A small ray of sunlight trickled in through the open window. Bakura noticed from the corner of his eye, a large pile of clothes balanced against his drawers. The ray of light made it much easier to see, and Bakura's lip turned up in a smirk. So that was what Malik had been doing when he had snook in. Why he had even bothered tidying up was a mystery. The floor was still as he had left it, littered with broken furniture and dirty objects. It was an absolute mess. Bakura was surprisingly a tidy person. He disliked living in a shithole so it made him grimace with disgust at the state of the room. At least he hadn't got much to tidy after his clothes had already been put away.

On the other hand, those clothes needed to be sorted because most were ripped and no longer wearable. He cursed inwardly at his quick temper. He could never truly control himself. He had needed to take his anger out on something when he got back, and distract him from such stupid thoughts. Of course, those weird feelings and relief flooded back to him when Malik pressed up against him and licked around his mouth. From thinking further about the current situation, Bakura had felt more comfortable with the idea. Especially when Malik had partly transformed during their foreplay. That look was definitely a turn on for him.

Bakura's fingers slowed in Malik's hair, brushing downwards to tickle Malik's tanned ear. They were no longer pointed, instead they curved naturally whilst the pale fingers traced along the flesh. The Egyptian stirred again, but this time moaned at the motion of Bakura's fingers. His ears had always been his soft spot. The vampire smirked at the head of blond hair. His lips widening as Malik shifted, twisting around so he could look at Bakura comfortably. Said boy lifted both of their bodies up so they were sitting slightly, Bakura leaning against the head board and Malik against Bakura's chest. The Egyptian grinned lazily up at Bakura, his body moving so he was resting between the pale legs.

"Hi" Malik murmured, his voice showing how tired he was. Bakura kept the smirk on his face when he spotted how messy the blond hair was. Malik looked hilarious with his untidy hair, flushed cheeks and tired violet eyes. To strengthen his point, the Egyptian let out an enormous yawn and collapsed against Bakura's chest. He was obviously too sleepy to even look at the vampire anymore. Said vampire allowed a chuckle to escape him and wrapped his arms around Malik's naked body.

"Someone seems tired" Bakura purred into Malik's ears. The boy shivered as Bakura's breath brushed his skin.

"You wore me out" Malik groaned, his back pressing further into Bakura's embrace.

Bakura chuckled as he nuzzled into the Egyptian's hair. "I tend to do that"

A mutter of " asshole" was all he recieved in response. Bakura laughed at Malik's half hearted reply. He was either pissed off but too tired to fight, or not angry at all. By Malik's temper, Bakura settled on the former.

"Are you always this grouchy in the mornings?" Bakura asked, his crimson eyes dancing with amusement. Malik ignored him, instead giving him a whack on the arm. "I'll take that as a yes" Malik grunted, his thoughts still clouded by sleep. He was exhausted. The transformation really took it out of him followed by the loss of blood and sex.

The Egyptian lifted up his right hand and stared at the deep, horendous cuts in his wrist and hand. The blood had stopped flowing, and now there were just dark stains crumbling against his flesh. With a careful glance, Malik peered up at Bakura through his blond bangs. The white haired boy moved his face from the other's hair when he felt Malik fidget and turn in his grip. A white eyebrow rose at the quizzical violet eyes.

"Yes?" Bakura asked, fangs glistening.

"Does this not bother you?" Malik asked, his arm being thrust into Bakura's face. The vampire noticed how awake and cautious Malik seemed at that moment. The boy's eyes were glazed but wide with caution. Dark shadows were painted under his eyes, the kohl smudged down his cheeks. Malik's hand was between them, the dried blood curling and snapping off. Flakes fell on Bakura's chest and he quickly blew them away. Bakura turned his nose away and held up his index finger. Pressing the limb to Malik's wrist, he pushed the offending hand away from his face.

"It doesn't when it isn't in my face, idiot" Bakura commented. Malik scowled for a moment.

"I thought that vampires couldn't cope with smell of blood. They would kill anyone whose blood they could smell" Malik replied with genuine curiosity in his gaze. He had definitely thought that, he had seenBakura's hungry gaze on him. However when he looked at the vampire now, he couldn't see any thirsty stare watching him. Instead Bakura was watching him with interested eyes. Malik couldn't figure it out. Bakura was inches from Malik's bloody wrist, and he wasn't even batting an eye. Bakura smirked.

"We only drink the blood that smells nice. If a scent is salty, then the blood will taste like shit." Bakura chuckled at Malik's tired, disgusted expression. It was quite a hysterical look. "Your blood, however, is quite the opposite" Bakura leaned forward as the words slipped from his lips. "You smell very delicious"

Malik raised an eyebrow at that, his eyes sliding shut lazily before opening again. They seemed to have brightened, and looked more awake. A sly smirk tickled Malik's lips.

"Really? It's a shame my blood isn't available then" the boy replied, leaning forward to meet the other. Bakura's lips were so close, Malik had to stop himself from leaning any closer. Those lips were so wonderful and luscious, he kept his eyes trained on Bakura's gaze to prevent himself from crashing their mouths together again.

"And why is that?" Bakura asked.

Malik's eyes immediately turned confused. Was Bakura joking? "Do you not know about a shape shifter's blood?"

This time it was Bakura who looked questioningly at the boy. The vampire's eyebrows creased as he stared at Malik. He didn't answer, his expression clearly telling Malik the answer. The Egyptian nodded slightly leaning back.

"A shape shifter's blood is dangerous"

"How so?" Bakura answered, settling Malik down in between his legs.

"When consumed it is poison to a vampire. It is incurable, unless..." Malik trailed off. He wasn't sure whether he should be telling Bakura any of this. He was still his enemy, and could be a danger to him. Giving Bakura this information was betrayal. He was betraying his siblings by giving Bakura a cure to a possible torture. But, he loved this vampire, didn't he? If it were able to save Bakura, he should give it to him. Besides Malik had already given Bakura a precious relic that belonged to his family for protection. Bakura watched Malik with impatience.

"Unless?" he urged.

"It depends on how much blood is swallowed. If it is a drop, then a lot of human blood must be swallowed. This will wash the poison clean. If too much of my blood is consumed then nothing can be done. You'll inevitably die, and die painfully." Malik slowly reached his wounded hand up to Bakura's face and ran his fingers along the vampire's pale face. Bakura allowed the boy to trace invinsible lines across his cheek. He kept his eyes on Malik's face as he focused his mind on the warm touches. They stayed that way for a long while. Malik's eyes were trained on his fingers, ignoring Bakura's glazed stare. The vampire waited a moment longer before taking the hand on his cheek into his own hand and spread their fingers. His pale thumb began to draw patterns on the back of the bronze hand, relishing in the smooth skin.

Bakura managed to block the senses in his nose as he bent forward and pressed a soft kiss to the hand. For once, he actually felt human again, unable to smell the blood that was right by his face. Malik smiled tenderly at the feeling of Bakura's lips on his skin. They were cold, but so soft. He wasn't afraid, either. A vampire was kissing his hand in a gentlemanly manor and making no move to bite into his wounds. Bakura must have been more able to control himself than Malik had first thought. He felt like laughing in that moment. He had been so stupid, all this worrying for nothing. Bakura was exactly what he needed and was definitely what he wanted. He knew, even if the boy was a vampire that they could make this work. They had to, both would break, otherwise. It was clear they both needed each other, for protection and company. They were lovers and fighters, both enemies and friends. Malik's smile widened in pure happiness as he stared up at Bakura with soft eyes.

"Why did you run away, Bakura?" Malik asked quietly as if the air between them would break if he spoke too loudly. The vampire raised his head, allowing his nose to sniff the air around him again reminding him he was no longer human. He didn't make eye contact but his eyes narrowed.

"I had to get away" Bakura merely answered, his eyes glaring at their clasped hands. Malik broke into a cheeky grin and lifted Bakura's chin up with two tanned fingers.

"You were scared" Malik cried. Bakura's eyes widened for a few seconds before narrowing once more. His head lifted from the two fingers and held itself high. Malik continued, however, ignoring Bakura's dangerous expression."What got you so terrified, Bakura? Was it the dark, your feelings or...me?"

"Watch yourself, dog" Bakura hissed, his eyes glowing. Malik's expression noticeably changed. His violet eyes widened in horror at being called such a name. Bakura almost laughed at such a comical expression. Malik seemed to be good at those. It didn't last long, though. Malik's eyes clouded over with annoyance as they narrowed.

"Careful, vamp. My bite is bigger than my bark" Malik grinned evilly before snapping his jaws. Bakura gripped the tanned chin and pulled the boy closer to his face. Their lips centimetres apart, breath mixing together in the small amount of air between them.

"I can think of a better use for that mouth" Bakura growled as he smashed their lips together. Immediately, their mouths opened to allow their tongues to battle in a rough, hungry kiss. Malik leant his naked body forward, his hardening member stroking against Bakura's hip. The vampire moaned into the other's mouth allowing Malik to push through the pink lips and lap at the saliva.

The cheeky tongue licked along every curve of Bakura's mouth. Teeth clacked together as their lips sucked against the other's. The kiss lasted for as long as Malik could keep their lips together. Unfortunately, air needed to swim back into their lungs forcing them apart. Malik still stayed as close as he could to the vampire, his throbbing cock resting between them. Bakura swept Malik's hair away from his neck and pulled away with a smirk. "Did that wear you out too, Ishtar?"

Malik scoffed as he unhooked his legs from Bakura's and swung them over the side of the bed. The duvet fell away from their bodies, revealing every part of them to the cold air. "Please, you aren't that good"

Bakura snarled playfully, his nails raking down Malik's side. "You want me to prove you wrong?" he grinned, glancing down at the hardened organ in between Malik's legs. If a kiss could do that, he couldn't wait to see what would happen when he actually started touching him.

A smirk graced the tanned face as the boy stood from the bed, Bakura's fingers slipping from the skin.

"Very well, Kura. I'm off for a shower" Malik turned his back to the vampire and stalked to the closed door. His fingers gripped the handle lightly before swinging the door open in a quick movement. The Egyptian peered over his shoulder, his beautiful back and smooth ass shining in the dim, orange light. "You want to join me?"

Bakura grinned widely, his fangs lengthening at the invitation. Malik laughed when Bakura had vanished from the bed only to reappear in front of him in seconds. In the next few seconds Bakura had scooped both his arms around the boy and brought him up off the floor. Malik's bronze legs wrapped instinctively around the bare waist whilst Bakura nipped Malik's jawline. Many loud moans escaped both boys as Bakura rushed them both to the bathroom. The door remained open as neither male wanted to let go of the other to close it. Bakura pushed forward, his stomach smashing against Malik's cock in a delicious motion. The boy cried out in a strained moan which was soon muffled by Bakura's lips.

The Egyptian was forced upward along with the slow thrust of Bakura's hips, his tanned body being perched on top of the sink. Bakura pulled himself from Malik with a sensual lick to the boy's lips. Malik whimpered at the lack of bodily warmth against him, his cheeks flushing at Bakura's confident smirk. The white haired boy let his fingers trail the inside of Malik's left thigh, chuckling at the shivering form on the sink.

He leant back against the wall for support, his blond head thrown back in a cry of pleasure when those fingers gripped his member. The Egyptian didn't even register the cold water that started to flow from the taps his back was pressed against. The liquid splashed from the metal and coated the boy's backside. His ass already wet before he even set foot in the shower. Bakura laughed at the state Malik was in and pulled him to his chest. He reached behind the boy and switched the taps off before turning to Malik again.

"I know how energetic you get, but I don't want you making a mess of my bathroom" Bakura purred while he picked the boy back up. A pale palm pressed against the left ass cheek, wiping away the cold water that dampened the skin.

"Says the one who wanted to have sex in here" Malik grumbled, jumping down from Bakura's hold so that the vampire could switch the shower on.

"I never said I wanted sex. You were the one who insinuated it" Bakura grinned as he placed a hand to the shower. The water poured out of the head and sprayed against Bakura's hand. It was warm enough for the both of them to have a satisfying shower. Although Bakura knew they would be satisfyed whether the water was boiling or freezing.

"I insinuated nothing. I merely asked if you wanted to join me" Malik stated as he hopped into the shower. Bakura stepped back as he marvelled at the boy's body. His face was a slight pout as it was thrown back into the water. The blond hair immediately drowned as it was sprayed and stroked back by the sharp nails. The ends dripped in tiny droplets, blond strands curling around his back. Bakura stared at the many trickles of water that dribbled over all Malik's curves. They followed all of his body, every muscle flexing as the water sprayed him. Malik's head shot up and his violet eyes glanced at Bakura with amusement. His wounded hand came up and teasingly ran through his hair, combing out the wetness. "Like what you see?"

"How could I not?" Bakura growled playfully as he jumped in opposite Malik. The other laughed and flicked his index finger against his thumb. Bakura's nose wrinkled as the small specks of water sprayed his face. With a raspy chuckle and cheeky grin, Bakura pounced forward and pinned Malik to the tiled wall. The other giggled at the sudden weight pressed to him and pushed back. Bakura was forced backwards, but Malik caught him easily before he could slip. The Egyptian had wrapped his arms around the pale neck and buried his palms in the long, damp hair. The violet eyes tinted yellow slightly as they studied Bakura's pale body. The vampire composed himself from his sudden shock at been pushed so forcefully, and placed his hands on the tanned hips. His sharp nails dug themselves into the flesh, leaving dark marks behind. Of course, this didn't bother Malik in the slightest.

Bakura allowed the boy's eyes to rake over his body, enjoying the attention. The pale skin dripped wet, every trail of water ran down his smooth flesh. Malik leaned forward slightly, his tongue slipping out to lick his already wet lips. He wanted to run his tongue over that skin and lick away the tasteless water. The tanned fingers twitched through the white locks. They slapped at his fingers, heavy as they hung from Bakura's damp head.

"Right" Malik finally managed to say as he pulled the hair so Bakura was facing him. "Where were we?"

A smirk crossed the vampire's lips, his fingers digging even further into the flesh. "I believe you were getting your ass wet" before Malik could respond, Bakura had pushed forward forcing Malik's back into the warm spray of water. The droplets ran down the tanned spine and snuck down the flesh of his backside before quickly falling to his thighs. Malik growled and snapped his jaws threateningly in Bakura's direction. The vampire merely grinned and slowly flicked Malik's hair back so he could rest his hand on the boy's neck. Their mouths opened to meet the other's as Bakura forced the Egyptian's lips to his. Immediately Malik was able to taste the water that had been coating Bakura's body. He licked it all into their mouths and sucked at Bakura's bottom lip, swallowing the tasteless liquid as he went. As they pulled apart, a string of saliva washed away from their lips and cleaned their fiery tongues.

Malik walked them both backwards until his back was pressed to the wall again. He held the back of Bakura's hands and smiled as he pulled them up to his chest. Bakura allowed the other to move his palms across the tanned body. His fingers tingled at every muscle they scraped up against. His hands moving in Malik's of their own accord, feeling along every curve of the boy's perfect form. When Malik's grip loosened, Bakura stepped away and grinned mysteriously before crouching down between the other's legs. Instinctively, Malik's legs parted wider to let Bakura's body rest up his thighs. They shook at having another body perched between them, his form leaning back into the wall for support. He knew what was coming, but of course it still shocked him when a warm mouth enveloped his hard member.

A delicious moan escaped him as he threw his head back into the water. The rivulets of clean liquid ran along his forehead and swam into his hair. The locks hung heavily down his back. Bakura listened to the wonderful noises that sang to him from Malik's mouth before moving. Bakura lips tightened around the head, his tongue swirling around it with professional motions. Tanned fingers wormed their way into the white hair, pushing Bakura to him, urging him on. Bakura obeyed as he took the boy deeper, swishing his tongue around the cock. His saliva coated the skin making it easier for it to slip further into Bakura's mouth. His fingers came up and grasped the base of the shaft and began pumping, his lips twitching as the cock throbbed impatiently.

Malik cried out at the sudden sensation of Bakura's tongue and fingers playing with him. His lips parted illiciting a moan and many pleasured gasps. Malik closed his eyes in bliss as he tried to calm his beating heart. Bakura didn't seem to notice Malik's messy state as his crimson eyes were closed in concentration, his ears focusing on the noises that were caused by his sucking. The vampire smiled as he quickened his pumps, his head beginning to bob up and down as he moved. The groans only got louder everytime Bakura sucked him in. The pale boy licked again, the taste of water mixing with Malik's exotic flavour. His tongue slowly flicked against Malik, swallowing the sudden explosion that erupted in his mouth. Malik groaned out particularly loud as he came into Bakura's mouth. His cum swam around in Bakura's throat before the boy was able to swallow it all in a quick gulp. He moved away, removing the organ from his mouth and washing his lips with the still warm shower water. Malik looked even more exhausted when Bakura glanced up at him. Regardless, Bakura could feel himself hardening at the sight. Malik was still leaning against the tiled wall, his legs parted with the limp cock hanging between his thighs. His body was soaking wet, and those long locks stuck to his skin along with the sweat. Bakura lifted himself from the floor and rested his hands on the bronze hips again. His nails dug into the marks that he had left earlier.

"I told you I could prove you wrong" Bakura muttered as he pulled Malik's mouth to his. After a battle of tongues Malik pulled back for air and laughed.

"You taste vile" he chuckled.

"Its all you" Bakura winked, his head thrown back with laughter at Malik's pouty expression. The laughter was cut off abruptly, instead turning into a shocked gasp as Malik's fingers curled around his pale cock.

"I wouldn't tease me, if I were you" Malik purred as he licked down Bakura's collar bone sensually. The hand tightened momentarily around the shaft causing a small spill of pre cum to escape. The warm water washed it through Malik's fingers leaving a sticky mess on his hand. It didn't bother him though as he slowly stroked the organ with a sort of tenderness. Bakura shook with need at how slowly the other was moving. His strokes and licks teasing in perfect rhythm.

Malik's tongue took forever actually getting to the left, hard nipple. His sharp teeth came out from his lips and bit down roughly on the flesh. Bakura hissed, his arms coming around the boy and holding him in place. The rivulets trickled down on them, water swept into Malik's mouth the harder his teeth pressed against the skin. Of course the shape shifter didn't stop his slow movements of his hand. Groans echoed off the walls of the bathroom as Malik ran his nails over the head of his member, teasingly flicking the tip.

It surprisingly didn't take long at all for Bakura to cry out and explode all over Malik's hand. His limb was coated with the sticky semen, but soon washed away as he shoved it under the shower head. Before all the cum was washed away, Malik leant down and slipped his pink tongue from his lips and flicked the tip, swallowing the tiny white liquid. As he stood up, Malik smiled at the dark teeth marks that stood out on the left nipple. Malik leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to it in apology and smiled wider at Bakura's tired form. Malik reached his arms up and gently took Bakura into his embrace. The boy rested the white head on his shoulder and chuckled into Bakura's ear.

"I must be the one who is good if I made you cum so quickly" Malik breathed, his warm breath tickling the vampire's cheek. Bakura growled in warning, but didn't reply which caused Malik to grin cheekily, though Bakura couldn't see it. They stayed their for a while, the shower never stopping washing the sweat and sticky liquid from their skin. Malik was the one to break the silence, his body aching at holding Bakura's weight for so long. "Maybe we should have that shower now?"

"What? You feeling dirty?" Bakura whispered huskily from his place in Malik's arms. The boy's tanned cheeks dusted pink, it only darkened when Bakura's cackles swept through the air.

Even when the warm water had finally stopped running and all the white liquid had ran down the drain, Bakura's loud peals of laughter rang through the room. His voice echoing off the walls in an ominious shadowy tone, being the only evidence of Bakura and Malik's happiness of being united.


End file.
